Amour perdu
by Batard de ses mort
Summary: Chara redécouvre qui elle était et apprends les plus sombres secrets de l’histoire des monstres.
1. Cauchemar

Chara Dreemurr est la fille adoptive d'Asgore Dreemurr, capitaine de la garde royale, et de Toriel Dreemurr, scientifique royale, ainsi que la sœur adoptive d'Asriel Dreemurr, un jeune homme de 20 ans désordonné qui passe son temps à dormir dans n'importe quel endroit de l'Underground. Chara passe la plupart de son temps avec son meilleur ami Napstablook.

\- Chara ? Tu vas bien ? dit Napstablook assis à côté de son amie

\- De quoi ? Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Tu es assise sur ce banc depuis une minute et tu ne me répondais pas, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

\- J'ai...

Chara repensait à ce qu'elle faisait, mais n'avait malheureusement aucun souvenir.

\- Je ne sais plus...

\- Tu changes... On se demande pourquoi...

C'était bientôt Noël, mais juste après, il a l'anniversaire de Chara puis le nouvel an. Ça faisait beaucoup d'événements en 5 jours.

\- Je peux te demander un service ? Je sais que je fais jamais ça alors...

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, répondît Napstablook.

\- C'est quoi le plus vieux souvenir que tu aies de moi ? demanda Chara en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu es passée dans la ville comme une flèche pour te rendre au foyer Dreemurr, tu semblais connaître l'endroit par coeur, et tu as direct demandé à ce qu'ils t'adoptent. Et c'est grâce à Asriel que tu as put devenir membre de leur famille. C'était il y a 5 ans. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Dans mon journal intime, je mets des fois les rêves qui me semblent importants, et en ce moment je fais tout le temps le même...

Chara commençait à lâcher de petites larmes.

\- Ecoute-moi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, et les rêves ne sont pas la réalité. Dis moi ce que tu as vu ?

\- Et bien... et bien...

Chara était couverte de larmes.

\- Et ce qu'on pourrait plutôt aller chez moi ? Je te montrerai la page où je l'ai résumé... demanda Chara.

\- Bien sur, je te suis !

Alors que Chara avançait, quelqu'un apparut soudainement devant Napstablook : c'était Asriel.

\- Pourquoi elle pleure ? demanda Asriel avec le même sourire que d'habitude.

\- Elle-elle a eu un ho-horrible cauchemar. bégaya Napstablook.

\- Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que tu avais fais un mauvais choix...

Asriel s'en alla derrière le petit fantôme. Quand il se retourna pour voir où il allait, la chèvre avait déjà disparue. Napstablook se dépêcha de rejoindre Chara.

\- On y est !

Ils étaient plantés devant le grand chalet. Ils y avait deux boîtes aux lettres : une pour elle, et une pour Asriel. Cette dernière était pleine à craquer d'enveloppes. Chara ouvra finalement la porte pour entrer avec son ami dans le salon. Sur une table, seul une petite fleur en pot s'y trouvait.

\- Tu viens où je descend avec mon journal ?

\- J'arrive !

Chara etait déjà en haut alors que la porte avait été ouverte depuis une dizaine de seconde. Napstablook l'a rejoint et son amie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tadaaaa !!! dit Chara avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est la meilleure chambre de tous les temps !

\- Et oui je sais !...

\- Alors tu me montres le journal ?

Napstablook s'assit sur le lit à côté de Chara, qui feuilletait son journal.

\- Hé, regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée ! Ah, voilà !

Elle lui donna le journal à la page où elle racontait son cauchemar :

« J'étais à la capitale, dans le couloir qui menait au château du roi Papyrus, et j'avais un couteau à la main, immaculé de sang, avec le corps d'Asriel face à moi, qui ne bougeait plus. » L'écriture commençait à trembler. « Je ne contrôlait pas mon corps, et la personne qui le faisait me disait que j'avais été une bonne partenaire, mais que j'aurais put faire mieux. Asriel se leva ensuite, toujours sans vie, en me répétant qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

Napstablook ferma aussitôt le livre et le rendit à Chara.

\- Un câlin ? proposa le fantôme.

\- Oui...

Ils savaient tout deux qu'un câlin était impossible entre eux, mais cela avait malgré tout de bons côtés. La jeune humaine avait vraiment l'air déprimé rien qu'en pensant à ce mauvais rêve. Elle accompagna Napstablook a l'extérieur et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Ensuite, elle mit la télé et regarda l'émission de cuisine de l'Underground présentée par Alphabot. Asriel rentra tard, alors que Chara mangeait une salade de choux.

\- Tu as... mangé chez Grillby ? demanda Chara à son frère, en pensant à son rêve.

\- Oui... J'ai eu une dure journée aujourd'hui... repondit d'une voix douce Asriel, comme il le fait toujours.

\- Tu ne fais que dormir !

\- Ça me demande tellement d'énergie...

\- Mais sinon... J'avais une question très importante...

Asriel regardait sa sœur, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et...

\- Moi j'en ai fait deux...

\- ...Et j'aimerais savoir si il y a une chose que tu ne me pardonnerait jamais ?

Chara était rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu as finalement remarqué !

\- Je t'en supplie ne me fait pas de mal ! Dit moi ce que j'ai fait !

\- Tu as piquée une frite dans mon assiette quand on était petits !

\- Hein ?...

\- Je répète : humour humour ha ha ha...

\- Hmpf... Non sérieusement.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'erreurs, et tu sais qui d'autre ?

Chara fit un signe de la tête pour dire non.

\- La personne la plus cool au monde et tu vas pas me croire, mais c'est la même personne...

\- Merci !

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais tous les jeunes de la ville, ils t'adorent tous... Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher !

\- Bonne nuit...

Asriel s'était couché, mais Chara resta assise une minute ou deux perdue dans ses pensées avant d'aller poser le bol dans l'évier et monter dans sa chambre. Elle se mise en pyjama, se précipita sous sa couverture après avoir éteint les lumières pour éviter aux monstres, et s'endormir paisiblement. **Enfin, pour le moment.**


	2. Entraînement

Chara se réveilla en pleurs. Elle avait refait le même cauchemar, mais avec son père cette fois. Ça tombait mal, puisque aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours d'entraînement avec son père. Elle voulait absolument être sûre d'avoir les capacités requises pour capturer un humain et ainsi rejoindre la garde royale, aux côtés de son père adoptif. Chara se leva de son lit après avoir écrit son rêve dans son journal intime et s'habilla, puis elle prit son téléphone. Son père lui avait demandé de ne pas venir trop tôt, ou elle va découvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance ! Elle avait vraiment hâte d'atteindre ses 14 ans. Elle sortit de sa chambre, Asriel n'était pas là. Ou, en tout cas, pas dans le salon. Quand il est pas là, Chara vérifie si la porte de sa chambre est fermée à clé ou non. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Elle sait qu'Asriel ne veux pas qu'on aille dans sa chambre, mais elle veux connaître chaque pièce de la maison. Chara descend les marches et va dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Ça va Sprinkles ?

Asriel s'était faufilé derrière elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu... as beaucoup pleurée... cette nuit...

\- Ah... désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Raconte moi plutôt ton rêve...

\- Je... J'ai pas envie d'en parler...

\- Dis moi quand tu en auras envie...

Asriel sortit du chalet pour se rendre on ne sais où.

\- J'espère qu'il verra un humain...

Chara finit son bol de céréales, prit son armure de combat et pris la route vers Waterfall. La jeune humaine adorait Waterfall. Le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau ou encore celui des cascades l'apaisait a tous les coups. Elle se souvenait de la chasse aux œufs de Pâques qu'elle et son ami Napstablook avaient fait ici. C'est alors que Chara reconnu la voix de son frère aîné. Elle s'approcha de la source de la discussion, et ce n'était qu'une echo flower. Curieuse, elle décida d'écouter ce qu'avait a dire la plante bleu :

« Ça devient instable, il faut que tu viennes chez nous. [...] Mais si tu auras le temps de venir, et puis tu pourras dire bonjour à Chara. [...] Oh, elle va très bien, mais... Elle a... commencée à retrouver la mémoire... [...] Peut-être qu'on devrait la laisser la retrouver, mais tu as raison, ça va revenir... [...] Et bien, on se dit demain à 17h devant chez nous... [...] A plus... »

Chara était très intrigué par la conversation, mais ne savait malheureusement pas quand elle s'est déroulée. Elle allait donc essayer de voir si quelque chose se passe demain soir devant chez elle. Mais elle allait devoir y penser plus tard, elle venait d'arriver chez son père.

\- Papa ? Papa ? disait Chara devant la porte.

\- N'est-ce pas ma charismatique Chara venue pour son entraînement ? Vas-y, entre.

\- Je te sers une tasse de thé avant que l'on commence ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît !

Chara s'asseya a la table, pendant qu'Asgore préparait le thé aux boutons d'or. Il marmonnait également quelque chose dans sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, papa ? demanda Chara

\- Je me suis rappelé que demain j'ai une réunion avec le roi par rapport à la gestion des troupes...

\- Tu vas voir le roi Papyrus ?!?

\- Et oui ! Le thé est encore chaud... Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Ça le rappelle ! J'avais une question à te poser !

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal...?

\- Bien sur que non ! Sauf à part à l'entraînement, mais c'est parce que tu as trop de force !

Chara rougit par les flatteries de son père.

\- D'accord, c'est parce que j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar...

\- Il s'y passait quoi, ma chérie ?

\- Il... Il...

Chara commença à pleurer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire si tu n'est pas prête, dit Asgore avec son ton rassurant qu'il utilise tout le temps avec sa fille.

\- Je te tuait, et tu fondait !

\- **J'ai adorée ça, **dit une voix sortant de nulle part.

\- Quoi ? demanda Chara.

\- Écoute Chara, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, toi-même tu l'as dit, dit Asgore.

\- On peut passer à l'entraînement ?

\- Bien sûr ! Commence à mettre ton armure, je vais chercher la mienne !

Chara mis son armure et sortit devant la maison. Son père sortit derrière elle, vêtu d'une imposante armure noire et brillante, la où celle de Chara était en cuir.

\- Je te laisse décidé ce que tu veux travailler.

\- On peut revoir la magie, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler entièrement. Tu penses que c'est parce que je suis...

\- Ta mère elle-même à prouver que les humains sont plus aptes à la magie que nous !

\- Mais c'était il y a des centaines d'années !

\- Bon, la magie est une représentation de ton estime de toi, qui va se représenter sous une forme qui te correspond. Par exemple, nous avons tout les deux une magie de feu, qui représente notre côté courageux !

\- D'accord, mais au niveau pratique, j'ai quelques problèmes...

\- Et bien je vais t'aider par la théorie ! Vas-y, créer une boule de feu !

Chara ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, et force avec sa main. Une flamme commence à apparaître dans la paume de l'humaine. Celle-ci grossit, mais dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle commence à devenir instable.

\- Ne te concentres pas sur la flamme, mais sur ton environnement. Ne penses plus à la flamme, dit toi juste que tu l'as dans la main, et c'est tout !

\- D'accord !

Malgré quelques secondes de concentration sur le décor, la flemme s'éteint au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Le truc, c'est de réessayer tous les jours jusqu'à y arriver ! Et puis au moins, tu n'es pas là pire !

\- Ah bon ? Il existe pire qu'une simple humaine ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais ton frère est terriblement mauvais en magie !

\- Non !...

\- Et si ! Ni moi ni Tori ne l'avons faire apparaître plus d'une boule de feu à la fois !

\- **Moi oui.**

\- Au moins il y arrive, lui...

\- C'était il y a 5 ans. Depuis, on ne l'a plus revu faire de magie...

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, il est quelle heure ?

\- 16H15, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois me dépêcher ! Et j'ai raté le goûter !

Chara dit au revoir à son père et partit en direction de sa maison, elle passait la nuit chez Napstablook et devait rentrer chez elle préparer son sac. Quand elle arriva, Toriel et Asriel discutait devant la porte. Chara courut pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Oh, mon enfant, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Hey Sprinkles...

\- Salut Rei ! Salut maman !

\- Je dois aller quelque part avec ton frère...

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- ...Et tu ne peut pas nous accompagner...

Chara était passer d'un état joyeux à un état triste. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Elle avait eu le temps de préparer un plan.Elle rentra et attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ne plus entendre de bruits de pas et sortit. Disparus. Ils avaient disparus. Et il semblerait qu'ils aient effacés leurs traces.

\- Han...

Chara monta lentement vers sa chambre et prépara son sac. Ç'est a ce moment qu'elle se rappela de la fleur bioluminescente et du dialogue qu'elle avait entendue. Son frère devait donc retrouver sa mère aujourd'hui, et elle avait rater l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus. Mais elle se rappela aussi d'Asriel disant qu'elle avait commencé a retrouvé la mémoire. Elle l'avait perdue ? Comment elle pouvait elle même savoir de quoi il parlait. Ses rêves ne pouvaient pas être vrais, vu qu'ils sont tous en vie ! Elle termina son sac, puis se rendit chez Napstablook, chez qui elle passa une agréable soirée.


	3. Ensemble

Chara revenait de sa soirée pyjama chez Napstablook et, en entrant dans le salon, vue son frère dormant comme toujours sur le canapé. Elle eu alors une idée : elle allait essayer de fouiller son frère pendant qu'il se reposait pour essayer de prendre la clé de sa chambre, et entrer dedans. Chara s'approcha lentement et...

\- Ahhh !!!

Chara avait glissée malencontreusement sur l'un des magazines d'Asriel. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut quand sa sœur lui tomba dessus.

\- Quoi ?!? Que se passe-t-il ?!? Qu'est que c'est ?!?

Il leva la tête pour voir Chara allongée sur lui.

\- Oh, c'est toi Sprinkles... dit Asriel avec soulagement. Est-ce que ça va ?

Chara leva la tête vers son frère aîné, leur nez se touchaient tellement leurs têtes étaient proches.

\- Oui... Ça va...

\- Bon, je dois continuer de me reposer donc évite de trop bouger...

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça...

Il s'était déjà rendormi. Chara monta dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit.

\- **Parce que tu en veux ?** dit la voix inconnue.

\- Bon, qui parle depuis le début ?

\- **C'est ton marchand de sable.**

Chara s'endormir soudainement au milieu de sa chambre, faisant un gros bruit en tombant. Asriel entra dans la pièce, inquiet.

\- Sprinkles, est-ce que ça va ?...

Il attrapa sa sœur, puis son sang se glaçait après quelques secondes.

\- Où. Es. Tu ?

Personne ne repondit.

\- Viens ici. Je me battrai comme je l'ai fait avant. Je ne partirai pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée, tu sais ?

\- Ahhh !!! cria Chara.

\- Tu vas bien ?!? Elle est toujours endormie... Reveille là tout de suite ! Je sais ce que tu lui fais voir ! Elle s'est battue contre ça pour oublier ses erreurs, et je ne te laisserai lui rappeler toutes ces épreuves qu'elle a endurée ! Je m'occuperai de lui faire oublier moi même avec ma mère si tu continue !

Chara se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Sprinkles ?

\- Rei !

Elle fonça dans les bras d'Asriel pour lui faire un câlin. Elle sentait que son frère pleurait sur son épaule.

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi... répétait-Il pendant qu'ils se serraient l'un l'autre dans les bras.

\- Elle... Elle m'a... commença à bégayer Chara.

\- Tu pourras tout me raconter ce soir, je serai là pour toi...

Elle pleurait à son tour. Asriel prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à ses parents leur demandant de venir maintenant chez eux.

\- Papa et Maman vont essayer de venir. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier en attendant, comme... de la pâtisserie tiens ! Tu adores ça, non ?

\- Oui... *snif* J'ai tout mon matériel dans la cuisine... *snif*

\- On y va tout de suite... rassurait Asriel de sa voix grave.

Il souleva Chara et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine. Asriel avait accompli son taux d'effort pour la journée. Chara sortit tout ses ustensiles ainsi qu'un épais livre rempli de recette de cuisine. Elle se rendit à la catégorie « pâtisserie » et décida de faire des croissants.

\- Rei, tu veux bien aller chercher la levure de boulanger et le sel qui sont dans le placard ?

\- Tout de suite, Sprinkles.

Asriel se dépêcha de prendre les ingrédients, tandis que Chara préparait la farine, le sucre, le beurre et un récipient d'eau tiède.

\- Alors d'abord, dit-elle, on délaye la levure dans l'eau, puis on... Apporte un saladier s'il te plaît, Rei !

Un saladier arriva directement entre les mains de Chara. Elle y tamisa la farine, puis y ajouta le sucre, le sel et la levure. Elle travailla ensuite la pâte pendant de longues minutes.

\- J'avais une idée, sinon, dit Asriel.

\- Tu t'intéresse à la pâtisserie, maintenant ?

\- Alors d'abord, tes gâteaux sont délicieux, et ensuite ce n'était pas en rapport avec la pâtisserie.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Le temps que tes cauchemars passent, je peux dormir dans ta chambre avec toi si ça te rassure...

\- OUI ! Je veux ! J'adore dormir avec toi ! Ta fourrure est tellement douce et chaude !

\- Bon sinon, les croissants avancent ?

\- Non, ils courent !

\- Attends, tu viens de...

Asriel se mit à rire. Chara déteste les blagues d'habitude. Mais elle a toujours été très tolérante.

\- Ils disent que je dois laisser reposer la pâte pendant une heure et demie dans un endroit chaud, avec un torchon qui recouvre le saladier.

Elle déposa le saladier près d'un radiateur et s'assit sur le canapé. Son frère s'asseya à côté et lui donna la télécommande. Elle alluma la télévision et arriva sur l'Alphabot Cooking Show ! C'était sûrement l'émission préféré de Chara. Asriel, lui, préférait celui d'humour et de comédie. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit la chèvre.

Il ouvra la porte : c'était son père !

\- Salut papa ! Content que tu aies pût venir ! Elle regarde le show de cuisine d'Alphabot...

\- Oh, on regarde cette émission tout les deux quand elle vient à la maison en dehors de l'entraînement ! Je ne veux pas manquer celui là !

Asgore s'assit à côté de sa fille. Elle lui sauta dessus.

\- Papa ! Je suis trop contente que tu puisses passer du temps avec nous ici, à Snowdin ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! J'espère que Tori va venir, je ne l'a voit presque plus depuis qu'elle est devenue scientifique royale... Gaster était si fier d'elle...

\- C'est qui Gaster, papa ? demanda Chara d'un air curieux.

\- Je te dirai plus tard, pour le moment regarde l'émission...

Asriel allait fermer la porte quand une main la bloqua.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser rentrer, Asriel ! dit une voix féminine et familière.

\- Désolé maman ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- On s'est vu hier...

\- Oui mais là on est réunis pour passer un moment agréable en famille pour réconforter Chara.

\- Gorey est arrivé ?

\- Oui ! Ils regardent Alphabot en ce moment même...

\- Je m'en vais les rejoindre... Et je te trouve plutôt 29 52 aujourd'hui !

\- Maman, je ne comprends jamais tes blagues avec les éléments et les trucs du genre...

Toriel partit rejoindre son mari et sa fille sur le canapé.

\- Tori !

\- Maman !

Ils se firent tout les trois un gros câlin. Asriel les rejoints après quelques secondes pour réunir toute la famille. Ils regardèrent ensuite tous les quatre l'émission d'Alphabot jusqu'à la fin. A la fin, Chara alla vérifier la pâte : elle avait doublée de volume ! Elle écrasa ensuite la pâte, remis le torchon et mit le saladier cette fois au réfrigérateur.

\- Je dois récupérer la pâte dans une heure !

\- D'accord, dit Toriel, mais Asriel nous a fait venir pour quelque chose de précis. Ça doit être important, non ?

\- C'est par rapport à ton cauchemar, c'est ça ? demanda Asgore.

\- Et bien, je... Je n'ai pas fait qu'un seul cauchemar...

\- Comment ça ?!? dit Asgore, étonné.

\- Baisse d'un ton, tu vas lui faire peur... dit Toriel.

\- Le premier cauchemar que j'ai fait, c'était près du château du roi Papyrus, et je... je...

\- Respire... dit Asriel à Chara calmement.

\- Et je tuait contre mon gré Asriel... Le lendemain, cette fois j'étais avec papa à la frontière entre Waterfall et Hotland, et il fondait quand je le tuait. Finalement, ce matin, après être rentrée de ma soirée pyjama chez Napstablook, une voix sans la tête me parlait, puis je me suis endormie, et là j'au fait le rêve où je tuait... ma-maman dans son labo... et quand je le suis réveillée, Asriel me tenait et avait l'air très inquiet. Voilà c'est tout...

Asgore et Toriel étaient bouche bée tandis qu'Asriel se préparait à l'éventualité où Chara voudrait aller dans ses bras pour être rassurée.

\- Et bien, euh... C'est vraiment terrifiant ! Heureusement que ton frère est là pour toi ! dit Toriel.

Elle regardait aussi d'un air stressé et inquiet Asriel. Le téléphone d'Asgore sonna alors, il décrocha :

\- Allô mon roi. Oui. Oh mince. J'arrive aussi vite qu'on me le permet ! Désolé mais je dois aller faire mon entretien avec le roi. On se revoie bientôt Chara !

Asgore sortit et Asriel ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Si tu veux, demain, tu peux venir au labo, je dois réparer des composants d'Alphabot. Asriel, tu pourras faire l'effort de venir aussi...

\- Je vais essayer, maman... dit Asriel.

\- Et bien je vous dit à demain et... garder quelques croissants pour moi !...

\- D'accord, à demain ! dit Chara.

\- A troismains ! plaisanta Asriel

\- Hihihi !... lâcha Toriel

Asriel ferma la porte derrière elle. Il monta ensuite les escaliers.

\- Je vais chercher mon matelas et le mettre dans ta chambre...

\- Attends !

\- Quoi, Sprinkles ?

\- Je pensais qu'on allait dormir dans le même lit, moi !

\- Et bien...

\- Je vais avoir peur sinon !

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux, mais je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de place...

\- Mon lit est énorme ! dit Chara, sûr d'elle.

Chara termina les croissants le soir, Asriel avait ramené à manger de chez Grillby pour eux deux. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait les hamburgers frites de toute façon. Ils passèrent la soirée devant un dessin animé qui n'a pas besoin d'être cité, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Là où Chara dormait en pyjama, Asriel ne dormait qu'en caleçon, ce qui faisait que Chara pouvait se coller contre la fourrure blanche et douce de son frère. Elle enleva même son haut pour n'avoir plus que son soutien-gorge afin d'être parfaitement contre Asriel qui l'a rassurait.

**Je pense déjà savoir comment ça va terminer.**


	4. Visite

\- **Reveille-toi !**

Chara se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda son réveil : il était 4h 20. Asriel dormait, lui, mais il semblait différent que d'habitude. Par la lueur qui passait par sa fenêtre, Chara pouvait voir une bosse sous la couverture. Elle se trouvait sur Asriel. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'une de ses mains, les deux étaient visibles sur la couverture ! Prise par un élan de curiosité, elle souleva la couverture et...

\- Chara...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? dit Asriel, se réveillant.

\- Il y a une bosse sous la couverture !

Asriel rougit fortement.

\- Oh, euh, ce n'est rien ! Je te l'assure !

\- Mais c'est quoi, sérieusement ! demanda Chara.

\- On est pas censés dormir là ?

\- Mais j'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Asriel avait l'air fatigué et exaspéré. Mais s'était son rôle de grand frère de s'occuper de sœur.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est... Sinon viens ici...

Il prit Chara par la tête et l'amena contre lui. Cela la rassurait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je veux être avec toi pour toujours ! dit-elle.

\- Si tu veux, mais ça ne durera pas...

\- Pourquoi ? Des gens sont à ma recherches ?!?

Chara fut soudainement paniquée.

\- Non, non... C'est juste qu'un jour, il faudra se séparer pour fonder notre famille chacun de notre côté...

\- Mais on peut fonder une famille ensemble, sinon !

Asriel rougit. Il savait que sa sœur ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le sujet.

\- Bon je... euh... je me recouche... dit-il.

\- Tu veux pas, c'est ça...?

Asriel ne souhaitait pas répondre. Chara eu alors une idée qui lui passait par la tête, et voulait l'essayer. Ennuyée par son frère, elle décida de lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait : où en étaient ses sentiments pour son frère ?

\- **Je peux t'aider si tu veux...**

\- Je... je sais pas... tu vas pas me donner un cauchemar ?

\- **Non ! Seulement te rappeler qui tu es !**

\- Et bien vas-y...

Chara s'endormir d'un coup. Asriel ouvrit les yeux et alluma la lumière au cas où son interlocuteur la trahirait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris des seuls mots de sa sœur. Elle était, dans son rêve, de retour dans son corps de jeune fille de 11 ans. Dans ses mains se trouvait un livre qu'elle mis du temps à reconnaître : c'était son journal intime. Elle se souvenait l'avoir perdue du jour au lendemain, et que seul son frère savait qu'elle en avait un. Son frère lui aurait-il enlevé son journal ? L'a-t-il gardé dans sa chambre ? Mais comment y entrer sans la clé ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, puis elle décida de lire ce qu'elle avait écrite, où en tout cas se dont elle se souvenait. Elle commença à lire : « Asriel, je t'aime, et je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu as été un modèle pour moi et j'ai fait des choses horribles dont tu risques de ne jamais me pardonner. Je sais que tu sais. Si je suis venue, ce n'est pas pour être ta sœur, mais ton amoureuse, et peut-être mieux encore. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. » C'était la seul chose qui était écrite à cette page. Alors qu'elle tournait la page pour découvrir d'autres choses, sa vision devint blanche. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre.

\- Bien dormis ?

Asriel était habillé, assis sur la chaise de bureau de Chara.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormis, Chara ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Euh... oui oui !...

\- Et bien c'est génial...

Asriel ouvrit la porte et allait sortir lorsque Chara l'arrêta.

\- Tu... tu te rappellerais de mon journal ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Euh... nope, absolument pas...

Il sortit juste après sa réponse, ne laissant pas le temps à Chara de poser une autre question. Pour elle, ce comportement voulait sûrement dire qu'il savait absolument où était son journal, et cet endroit, c'était sa chambre. Elle s'habilla parce qu'elle devait rendre visite à sa mère avec son frère. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, pour ensuite aller dans la cuisine remplir une boîte de croissants.

\- Rei ! Je t'attends pour aller voir maman !

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir Asriel en train de l'attendre. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendue dans sa chambre.

\- Je te laisse choisir comment on y va ! dit-il à sa sœur.

\- Allons-y... sur la barque du rameur !

\- Je te suis...

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux en direction de la rivière. Il y avait, sans étonnement, la mystérieuse silhouette à la capuche. Ils montèrent ensemble en direction de Hotland. Asriel regardait dans l'eau, évitant à tout prix les yeux de sa sœur. Chara, elle, se tourna vers l'homme caché sous la cape.

\- Tra la la la... Je vois en toi un certain trouble, jeune fille... dit l'homme sans la regarder.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un...

\- Et qui ?

\- La fille du roi...

Le roi Papyrus avait une fille ?!? Comment se fait-il que Chara et elle ne se soient jamais rencontrées ?!?

\- Comment s'appelle la fille du roi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle s'appelait Frisk. Elle est morte il y a très longtemps...

C'est à ce moment qu'Asriel réagit. Ils venaient d'arriver, et il prit la main de sa sœur hors de la barque pour filer vers le labo de leur mère.

\- Mais, Rei ! Ça va pas ?

\- C'est... C'est rien...

\- Tu as connu Frisk, c'est ça ?

Asriel ne répondait pas. Il continuait d'emmener Chara jusqu'au labo avec lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Qui est là ? dit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Tu as un petit qui, repondit Asriel.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la voix dit :

\- Tu as un petit qui qui ?

\- Non, mais toi oui ! dit-il.

On pouvait entendre un rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrît pour donner sur Toriel, dans son habituelle blouse blanche.

\- Entrez, mes enfants ! dit-elle.

\- Merci maman ! dit Chara en lui donnant la boîte de croissants.

\- Oh, merci ma puce !

Asriel était déjà rentré et attendait sa mère pour lui parler de quelque chose.

\- Il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour toi à l'étage, mon enfant.

\- D'accord maman, dit Chara.

Elle monta l'escalator et fut émerveillée de voir nulle autre que la star de l'Underground Alphabot en train d'être vérifier par une autre machine. Chara arrivait pile à la fin, puisque Alphabot se réveilla directement après et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

\- Bonjour ! Vous devez être... Chara, la fille de Toriel-San !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!?

\- Toriel-San m'a fait un test de reconnaissance avec une bonne partie de la population.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? demanda Chara.

\- Je peux mettre un film ou une émission sur mon écran, je peux aussi lire dans les pensées...

\- Essaye sur moi !

\- Êtes-vous sûr que j'utilise « lire dans les pensées » sur vous ? demanda Alphabot.

\- Bien sur !

\- **Tu vas vite le regretter...**

\- Toi, tais-toi !

Une barre de chargement apparut sur l'écran d'Alphabot, qui ne répondait plus à aucune communication. Chara ne pensait qu'à des bonbons et des gâteaux, pour être sûr que le programme marche. Après avoir atteint 100%, les yeux et la bouche d'Alphabot réapparurent sur l'écran.

\- Je sais exactement à quoi vous pensiez !

\- On va voir ça !

\- Vous aviez deux pensées différentes dans votre esprit : la première était remplie de chocolat, et la deuxième, cachée, était un questionnement sur les sentiments que vous avez envers votre frère.

\- Quoi ?!? Comment tu sais ?!?

\- J'ai lue dans vos pensées ! dit Alphabot.

\- Mais... Mais... je devais garder ça secret !

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu voyais dans cette pensée ? demanda Chara.

\- Je voyais beaucoup d'amour, mais plus que familial ou amical. Je voyais aussi de la colère, parce qu'il a volé votre journal intime quand vous étiez petits et qu'il contient des informations qui vous rappèlerons qui vous êtes.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais le récupérer en entrant dans sa chambre ?

\- A ce que je sache, la porte de sa chambre est toujours fermée à clé. Je sais aussi qu'il garde la clé dans la poche gauche de son jogging.

\- Comment on pourrait la lui prendre ?

\- Il y a, à l'arrière de cette télé qui me sert de corps, un bouton qui pourrait les distraire un moment.

\- Donc on descend voir maman et Asriel, tu les occupes pendant que je prend la clé et on n'en parle plus, ok ? demanda Chara.

\- D'accord, dit Alphabot.

\- **Je sens que je vais adorer**.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux en bas grâce à l'escalator, puis appelèrent Toriel et Asriel. Ensuite, Chara activât le bouton d'Alphabot. Elle changea complètement pour laisser place à une espèce de jeune écolière comme dans les dessins animés de Toriel.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais supporter cette forme, Alphabot, dit Toriel en s'approchant d'elle à toute vitesse.

Asriel s'approcha aussi et un objet métallique tomba de sa poche. C'était la clé ! Chara se dépêcha de la prendre afin d'avoir enfin accès à la base de données. Elle l'a mise ensuite directement dans sa poche. Ils restèrent ensemble tous les deux pendant quelques heures avant de se dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer : il était effectivement déjà 20H.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez ! propose Toriel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, on a promis que l'on serait des personnes autonomes ! dit Asriel.

\- Salut maman ! dit Chara.

Ils partirent ensuite cette fois à pied jusqu'à Snowdin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Asriel fit une proposition :

\- Et si on mangeait devant un film ?

\- Oh oui ! dit Chara avec enthousiasme.

Malgré qu'elle en avait horreur, des fois, elle était obligée d'utiliser le micro-ondes et pour évitez. Elle fit un plat très simple pour elle et Asriel, et le rejoignit, allongée contre lui sous une couverture. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et Chara fit de même très rapidement derrière, ne tenant même plus compte du film.

**On se revoit dans le journal Chara, et dans le chapitre 5 lecteur/lectrice !**


	5. Revelations

Aïe...

Chara venait de tomber du canapé. Asriel dormait toujours, tout habillé. Ils avaient dû s'endormir pendant le film. C'était le moment parfait pour rentrer dans la chambre de son frère. La clé était toujours dans sa poche, heureusement. Elle fît le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à sa chambre, et y arriva avec succès. La rentra la clé dans la serrure et...

\- Yes !

Chara se tut juste après. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son frère. Pas maintenant.

\- **J'espère qu'on le trouvera...**

\- Parce que maintenant t'es dans mon camp ?... chuchota Chara.

La chambre d'Asriel était presque vide : Il y avait un bureau, une commode, un matelas par terre avec une couverture, et un tas de vêtements sales dans un coin. Le journal n'aura pas été très dur à trouver : il était mis en valeur sur le bureau. Vu que c'était sûrement la seul fois où elle pourrait être ici, elle voulut en profiter. Elle fouilla le bureau pour y trouver un petit carnet où était plusieurs fois cité le nom de Frisk, ainsi que celui de Monster Kid. Elle le prit afin de le lire dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le bureau, à part des mouchoirs et des crayons. Elle fouilla ensuite la commode, où il y avait une autre clé ! Que pouvait-elle bien ouvrir ?

\- **Me demande pas, je sais pas moi même.**

Il n'y avait que plein de gilets et de joggings dans la commode, sinon. Sous le lit, rien du tout à part une photo d'elle et des mouchoirs usagés. Chara les pris pour analyse. Quand elle s'attaqua enfin au tas de vêtements, elle fut déçue de ne rien trouver. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, malheur ! Asriel était réveillé et au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Elle devait aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'il la voit. Elle posa la clé devant la porte, puis se faufila jusqu'à la porte, puis entra.

\- Ouf...

\- **Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait.**

\- Bon, on a mon journal intime, son carnet, une clé et des mouchoirs qui étaient cachés sous son lit pour une raison...

\- **Commence par ton journal, c'était notre premier indice.**

\- Alors... On va tout lire...

Chara prit la première page :

« C'est la 7ème fois que j'ai appuyée sur le bouton **RESET **et je décide de ne plus jamais utiliser ce pouvoir. J'ai bien vu qu'Asriel remarquait ces changements. Frisk, elle, n'a pas été déçu par notre dernière route. C'était horrible... c'est ma raison d'arrêter de faire ça. On m'empêche de retourner à la surface avec tout le monde pour notre « happy ending ». Il doit y avoir quelqu'un à sauver. Ou plusieurs personnes. Peut-être Frisk ou Monster Kid ? Mais c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas réussir... J'arrête de chercher cette fin et je reste avec la personne dont je suis amoureuse : Asriel. Je rejoins leur famille et, quand je serai adulte, j'irai voir le roi pour la quitter et je me marierais à Azzy ! Je le promet. »

\- **Partenaire, ça va ?**

Chara ne répondait pas. Elle avait des informations et de nouvelles questions. J'ai connue Frisk ?

\- **Je crois que tu lui parles en ce moment même...**

\- Attends, tu es Frisk depuis tout ce temps ?!? Tu es la fille du roi Papyrus ?

\- **Non, je suis sa sœur adoptive ! Paps n'a pas d'enfants...**

\- Et c'est quoi le bouton RESET ?

\- **Tu as donc vraiment tout oubliée...**

\- Donc c'est quoi ?

\- **C'est une sorte de bouton imaginaire que seul une personne peut voir à la fois. Elle permet de revenir dans la passe jusqu'au moment où on a acquis le pouvoir...**

**\- **J'avais ce pouvoir ?

\- **Quand tu es tombée dans les Ruines...**

\- Les Ruines ?

\- **Tu as complètement oubliée qui tu étais...**

\- Tout le monde sait à propos du bouton ?

\- **Non. Seulement toi, moi, l'un de mes frères, le roi et ses deux assistantes. Et Asriel apparemment.**

\- Et... j'ai fait des trucs horribles ?

\- **Non... tu n'as fait que terminer le travail...** **Partenaire...**

\- Attends deux secondes...

\- **Quoi ?**

\- Toi, tu me donnes des rêves où je tue ma famille. J'entends par une echo flower Asriel dire à ma mère que je retrouve la mémoire. Ne me dit pas que j'ai fait ça dans une réalité ?

Chara etait en larmes. Asriel toqua à la porte.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui oui... repondit Chara.

\- Alors je te laisse...

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, non, tu ne l'as pas fait une fois...**

\- Ouf...

\- **Mais tu l'as fait deux fois !**

\- Quoi ?!?

Chara fonda en larmes. Comment aurait-elle put faire une chose pareille ?!? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle l'aurait fait comme ça, tuer sa famille ?!?

\- **Tu n'as pas tuée que ta famille. Tu as tuée tout les monstres !**

C'était de pire en pire. Elle voulait maintenant résoudre une autre question : qui est Monster Kid ?

\- **C'est l'un de mes frères...**

\- Tu as combien de frères ?

\- **Trois : Papyrus, Sans et Monster Kid. L'un est mort avec moi puis est devenue Temmie, Papyrus est devenu roi à la place d'Asgore, et Sans vit reclus dans les Ruines.**

\- Elles sont où, les Ruines ?

\- **Sur la parois au niveau de la forêt, après le pont et le poste de garde d'Asriel, il y a une grande porte violette, après cette porte, tu arriveras dans les Ruines.**

\- D'accord. Mais donc, j'aurai été amoureuse... de... Rei...?

\- **Oh m'en parle pas... Tu parlais H24 de lui. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était aller à la surface avec lui pour vivre une fin heureuse, mais bon, on oublie toujours quelqu'un...**

\- Mais... je crois que...

\- **J'étais là cette nuit ! Je vois dans tes pensées ! Je sais que tu es redevenue amoureuse de lui !**

\- Et alors, c'est ton problème ? Tu ne peux rien y changer ! Je l'aime et c'est tout ! Je l'aime et c'est...

Chara se mit alors, une fois de plus, à pleurer.

\- Mais lui, il ne m'aime pas... Et il ne m'aimera jamais... Je l'ai vue cette même nuit...

\- **Écoute, je sais plein de choses sur lui. Pleins de chose que tu as oubliée. Je t'aide à vous mettre en couple, et tu me fais une faveur, d'accord ?**

\- D'accord.

Elles se serrèrent la main pour faire marche conclut.

\- Dis donc... j'avais tout prévu... pour qu'on se marie et que l'on ait des enfants...

\- **T'étais vraiment folle...**

\- Toi tu m'as fait tuer tout les monstres deux fois je te rappelle... bon continuons...

« Je me demande comment va Sans. Il n'a plus personne avec qui passer du temps. Il ne fait que dormir, mais il a besoin de nouvelle compagnie. J'ai passée un agréable moment avec lui, et j'aimerai pouvoir le revoir. Il le mérite. Je sais en plus que Papyrus lui manque beaucoup, et pour lui aussi Sans le manque. Et Azzy a trouvé mon journal intime ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a fait l'effort de ne pas le lire. Il sait à quel point ça compte pour moi. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec lui, pour lui révéler en même temps mes sentiments. Moi, je ne me suis pas dérangé à lire le petit carnet à côté de son lit. Il y met toutes ses pensées importantes, et l'utilise comme carnet de brouillon pour ses activités. Il y a entre autre une page remplie de coeur avec mon prénom écrit un peu partout et écrit en dessous « je serai toujours là pour toi ». Je ne veux pas lui dire, mais j'espère que ça ne lui dérangeras pas le jour où il le decouvrira. Merci d'être là pour moi, Azzy. »

\- Sans à l'air d'être très gentil. J'aimerai le revoir. Je ferai ça demain, je vais acheter des décorations de Noël avec Napstablook cette après-midi. Et j'ai donc une idée du contenu du carnet d'Az... de Rei.

« Il a accepté ! Je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit qu'on parlerait ce soir dans la chambre ! Il va même me laisser dormir dans son lit avec lui ! On va pouvoir faire des trucs d'amoureux genres des bisous ou se mettre tout nu ! Ça va être trop bien ! Je l'adore ! »

\- **Elle m'a bien plus cette page... il y en a d'autres comme ça ?**

Chara tourna la page, il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Mais, et ce que j'avais écrit ? Ce que tu m'avais montré ?

\- **C'était l'un de mes souvenirs, en fait. Et je me souvenais pas de tout exactement. J'ai mis ce dont je me rappelai...**

\- Bon, ça fait un indice d'analyser...

Chara prit ensuite le carnet : il y avait effectivement une page consacrée à elle, et d'autres pages avec des mots en désordre. Mais les dernières pages où elle avait vu écrit Frisk et Monster Kid était en fait une genre d'enquête. L'écriture changeait au fil du temps, Asriel y aurait passé de nombreuses années. Il aurait enquêté sur leurs origines, et...

\- Frisk ?

\- **Oui ?**

\- Il sait que tu es avec moi. Il ne peut ni t'entendre, ni tu voir, mais il sait que tu es là, à me suivre en permanence. Et il sait aussi que Temmie est Monster Kid.

Chara posa le carnet, et prit l'un des mouchoirs.

\- Il est... visqueux...

\- **Ouh... Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il va savoir que tu sais... vas-y, goûte !**

\- Je vais pas goûter sa morve !

\- **C'est pas de la morve ! Fais moi confiance, goûte !**

Chara sortit sa langue et s'apprêtait à lécher le liquide dans le mouchoir, mais il disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Chara prit un deuxième et réussit à lécher la substance visqueuse.

\- C'est... salé, mais plutôt bon...

\- **Je te l'avais dit, haha !**

\- Mais c'était quoi ?

\- **T'es trop jeune pour savoir...**

Le deuxième mouchoir, puis tout les autres disparurent à leur tour. Ensuite, Chara entendit un bruit venant de son placard.

\- Il y a quelqu'un...

\- **Cette personne ne va pas faire long feu.**

Elle ouvrit la porte et... personne. Il n'y avait personne. Elle referma le placard.

\- Bon, sérieusement, Frisk. Dit moi ce que c'était.

\- **Et bien... c'est la preuve que Rei est un peu trop amoureux de toi...**

\- Attends, il m'aime ?!?

\- **Je crois bien...**

\- Attends je vais lui dire que je l'aime aussi !

\- **Reviens ici ! On ne va pas lui dire maintenant... Le meilleur moment pour le faire arrive bientôt...**

\- Il y a Noël, mon anniversaire puis le nouvel an... Il faut choisir le moment parfait...

Asriel toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte.

\- Sprinkles, j'ai faim !... dit-il.

\- Bon, je dois m'occuper de lui... il faut juste qu'il ne sache rien...

Chara sortit de sa chambre et rougit dès qu'elle vue son frère.

\- **Mission ratée...**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait manger...

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Non, je sais que tu adores les cookies, mais ce n'est pas un repas...

\- Oh... dit Asriel avec tristesse.

\- Mais par contre...

\- On pourrait aller chez Grillby sinon ? interrompit-t-il

Chara n'était jamais aller au Grillby. Ou en tout cas pas dans cette réalité... Cette histoire de **RESET** la perturbait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, et malgré qu'elle ait promise de ne jamais y aller, elle promise il y a plus longtemps de se mettre en couple avec Asriel.

\- Et bien... Pourquoi pas... Et puis la nourriture d'hier n'était pas si mauvaise que ça...

\- Parfait ! On y va maintenant ?

\- D'accord... dit Chara.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le restaurant-bar du village. Sur le chemin, Chara était préoccupé par les différentes révélations de la matinée. Un moment, elle repensa au fait qu'elle ait tuée Asriel deux fois. Elle s'arrêta pour pleurer.

\- Hey, Sprinkles, ça v... Et ce que tout va bien ?!?

\- Rei ! Chuis désolé !

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- J'ai été horrible avec toi, et avec tout le monde ! Disait-elle en pleurant

\- Écoute, c'était rien qu'une blague pour la frite. Tu le savais, non ?

\- Je sais que tu sais !

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Chara fit non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On va manger tranquillement chez Grillby, il n'y a que des gens supers, dont la patrouille de la garde royale de Snowdin, de quoi se faire plein d'amis !

\- D'accord, mais après on peut parler à la maison, demanda Chara.

\- Bien sur... je te le promets, rassura Asriel.

Ils reprirent leur route vers le Grillby's puis entrèrent.

\- Hey Asriel ! dirent tout les clients quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Salut tout le monde ! repondit-il.

\- Une blague ! Une blague ! Une blague ! Disait les personnes.

\- Ok, ok, calmez-vous... Quel est la fleur préférée d'une chèvre ?

Personne ne repondit, attendant la chute.

\- N'importe la quelle dans votre jardin ! repondit Asriel

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Chara et une personne en feu avec des lunettes carrées. Elle décida de la rejoindre en attendant qu'Asriel la rejoigne.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Grillby's. Vous êtes Chara, je présume ? dit-il

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Vous êtes la seule humaine autorisée à vivre dans l'Underground, et Asriel de vous des fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Chara.

\- Je préfère d'abord qu'il me donne l'autorisation de vous le dire... Vous êtes venue pour payer la note de votre frère, j'imagine ?

\- La... note ?

\- Asriel doit plus de 1000 G a l'établissement.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était riche...

\- Il vous a dit qu'il était riche ? demanda Grillby.

\- Non, quand nous sommes arrivés, il y a bientôt deux ans, il m'a acheté des livres et du matériel pour confectionner des pièges qui lui a coûté plusieurs milliers de Gold, dit elle.

\- Il nous a raconté cette histoire. Si seulement je pouvais vous raconter ce qu'il dit de vous ici...

\- Est-ce qu'il dit... qu'il m'aime comme ça ?

\- Absolument pas. Rapprochez-Vous...

Chara approcha sa tête de Grillby. Il n'était pas si chaud qu'on pourrait le penser, et le feu ne semblait pas se propager. Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille :

\- Il dit que vous êtes là personne la plus cool, et qu'il n'est pas du tout un frère à la hauteur, et qu'il est même inutile.

\- Mais c'est faux.

\- Il est sûr du contraire. Il pense que vous l'aimer juste pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul et qu'au final, il n'est qu'un poids.

\- Je dois lui dire que c'est faux !

\- Il ne doit pas savoir qu'on c'est parlés et... Il m'a avoué en privé qu'il ferait tout pour te protéger et que même si tu ne le voit pas, il est là à t'observer pour te sauver au bon moment.

\- Et bien... je lui dirai à un moment, plus tard...

\- C'est mieux, repondit Grillby.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ! dit Asriel en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

\- Oui, Asriel. qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre ?

\- Je vais prendre hamburger frites avec sauce ketchup, s'il-te-plait. Et toi, Chara ?

\- Je vais... prendre pareil... dit-elle.

Grillby s'éloigna préparer les commandes.

\- Alors, il est sympa, Grillby ? demanda Asriel.

\- Et bien, c'est la seule autre personne à part moi qui ne rigole pas à tes blagues...

\- **Mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle était bonne.**

\- ...Mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle était bonne.

\- M-merci de ton avis... dit-il en rougissant. Tu dit toujours qu'elles ne sont pas drôles d'habitude, alors ça fait plaisir...

\- De rien, Azzy !

\- Oh, non... pas ce surnom là...

\- Euh... Pardon, Rei !

\- C'est pas grave... je savais que tu allais t'en souvenir un jour... Ça me rappelle quand on vivait chez papa et maman...

\- On était bien avant...

\- Oui, mais on bien ici aussi, et le chalet est super !

\- C'est super qu'on puisse vivre que tout les deux ensemble...

Chara posa sa tête sur Asriel, qui n'essaya pas de l'enlever comme à son habitude. Enfin, les assiettes arrivèrent.

\- Merci, Grillby ! dit Asriel.

\- Merci !

Ils mangèrent chacun tranquillement leurs plats.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez des boissons, sachant qu'on en a une nouvelle, dit Grillby.

\- J'ai bu toutes les boissons de cet endroit alors je prends la nouvelle ! dit Asriel.

\- Et bien... moi aussi... pourquoi pas... dit Chara.

\- C'est une reproduction d'une boisson humaine par la docteur Toriel. La boisson humaine s'appelle le Coca-Cola, et la docteur l'a renommée Moma-Mola.

\- **Oh non, je déteste cette boisson... je préférai le Sprite...**

Asriel et Chara prirent chacun une gorgée de Moma-Mola... C'était délicieux !

\- Je trouve ça trop bon ! dit Chara.

\- Ouaip...

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise, dit Grillby.

\- Ok, Grillby... Tu mets ça sur ma note, ok ?

Ils finirent leurs boissons puis rentrèrent chez eux. Chara avait oubliée, quand ils etaient au Grillby's, qu'elle avait une discussion privée avec Asriel.

\- Bon, j'aimerai faire mes trucs rapidement, alors on fait ça où ? demanda-t-il.

\- On fait ça ici, dans le salon.

Asriel se mit en tailleur sur le canapé face à Chara qui, elle, était sur ses tibias.

\- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- J'ai deux trucs à te dire, dit Chara. Premièrement, je sais ce que j'ai fait avant, et j'en suis franchement désolé.

Chara pleurait.

\- Hey, Sprinkles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant quoi ?

\- Avant le **RESET **!

\- Tu te rappelles donc... et bien sache que je t'ai toujours pardonné. Tu as toujours été une fille très curieuse, et vu que tu pouvais tout arrêter si tu voulais pour revenir au début, tu as fait toutes les possibilités, dont celle qui te demandait de tuer tout le monde...

Asriel écarta ses bras comme pour inviter Chara à lui faire un gros câlin. Celle-ci se jeta dedans et pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Et la deuxième chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est que je t'aime !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi !

\- Non, tu dois faire err...

Chara se décolla et posa directement ses lèvres contre celles d'Asriel. Il n'essaya pas de les décoller. Chara le fit pour laisser son frère respirer.

\- Alors ? dit-elle en pleurs.

\- Écoute, on est frère et sœur, on ne peut pas se mettre en couple...

\- Je sais que tu as lu dans mon journal intime, gros bêta !

\- Et moi je sais que tu as fouillé ma chambre !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu as pris ton journal, mon calepin, ma clé ultra secrète et les mouchoirs sous mon lit, avec la photo !

\- Tu m'as laissé prendre la clé de ta chambre ?

\- Non, ça c'était absolument une erreur de ma part, mais dès que j'ai vu la clé par terre devant ma porte, j'ai compris.

\- Et alors ? dit-elle toute timide.

Asriel l'a prise par les épaules et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

\- **J'ai réussie ma part du marché...**

\- Je veux bien qu'on soit en couple, Chara, mais je veux que ça reste secret. Si papa et maman découvrent ça... et pas seulement ! Personne ne doit savoir, même si Frisk sait déjà...

Chara acquiesça.

\- Je me suis renseigné, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être majeure pour pouvoir demander à quitter ta famille d'adoption ! Demain, on va voir le roi et on remplis les documents nécessaires, ok ?

\- Et bien... demain, je dois aller quelque part de très important dans mes origines.

\- Tu vas voir Sans ?

\- Tu connais Sans ? demanda Chara.

\- On ne s'est jamais vu, mais il m'a dit à travers la porte de faire la promesse de proteger tout les humains qui tomberait.

\- Et bien merci du fond du cœur !

\- De rien.

\- Mais du coup...

\- Oui je veux bien dormir avec toi pour que tu te sentes vraiment comme étant en couple...

\- Merci ! Je monte dans ma chambre je dois me préparer pour aller faire les courses de Noël avec Napstablook !

\- Et bien moi je dors dans la chambre et ma porte reste ouverte mais... toque avant de rentrer s'il-te-plait... demanda Asriel.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Chara fit un baiser à Asriel. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre, pour redescendre avec des grands sacs de courses. Elle sortit ensuite pour se rendre devant le magasin. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Napstablook s'approcher.

\- Tu as l'air très contente et excitée aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- Oui c'est parce que... je suis vraiment trop contente que ce soit Noël ! Le père Noël sait toujours quoi m'apporter !

\- Et bien faisons vite nos courses pour préparer le meilleur réveillon de Noël possible ! Au passage j'avais une super idée...

\- J'adore les supers idées !

\- Et bien je le suis dit qu'on pourrais fêter Noël tous ensemble...

\- Genre, nos familles ensembles ? Ce serait génial ! Je suis d'accord ! repondit Chara.

\- On fait ça chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- On peut faire ça chez moi ! Je vais rencontrer tes parents !

\- J'ai... pas de parents... dit-il.

\- Oh... désolé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne savais même pas qui j'étais avant d'arriver ici !

\- Mais du coup tu vas amener qui ?

\- Et bien, avec les autres fantômes, on forme une genre de famille, tu vas donc rencontrer mes amies Undyne et Alphys.

\- D'accord, et bien autant bien préparé ce repas de réveillon !

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et en ressortirent 15 minutes plus tard les sacs pleins. Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Quand elle arriva à la maison, elle déposa les sacs dans la cuisine et monta voir son frère.

\- Rei, je suis rentrée ! dit Chara en posant son oreille contre la porte.

Elle entendait une très forte respiration alors qu'Asriel venait de gémir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? dit-elle.

\- Oui oui ! J'étais... occupé...

\- **Je viens de regarder et c'était... merveilleux ! Tu as vraiment de la chance Chara...**

Asriel ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle fonça dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ça allait devenir une habitude maintenant.

\- J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle !

\- Je t'écoute, dit Asriel.

\- La famille de Napstablook vient fêter le réveillon avec nous !

\- J'espère qu'on passera un bon moment...

\- Ça va être génial, je te l'assure ! dit Chara.

\- D'accord et bien moi je me suis lâché et je nous ai cuisiné à manger...

Asriel descendit les escaliers. Chara, elle, restait bouche bée.

\- Tu viens ? dit-il.

\- Tu as fait la cuisine... pour moi ?

\- Bah, plus pour nous, mais si tu veux, oui.

Elle était très joyeuse. C'était la première qu'elle apprenait que son frère avait fait la cuisine. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait lui demander d'autres choses comme ça.

\- **Tu sais ce que tu pourrais lui demander ?**

\- Non, repondit Chara.

\- **Demande lui un cunnilingus quand vous serez couchés...**

\- Ok, je verrai ce que c'est...

Chara descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre son frère. Il y avait... une soupe de persil. Chara fouilla la poubelle. Pas d'emballages. Elle était si fière d'Asriel.

\- Ça à l'air délicieux !

\- J'ai cherché la recette la plus simple dans l'un de tes livres de cuisine et j'ai fait ça. J'espère que ça te plaira !

\- Bien sûr que ça va me plaire !

Ils s'asseyerent côte à côte et mangèrent leurs bols de soupe. Ils étaient effectivement délicieux. Quand ils finirent, ils se couchèrent tout les deux dans le lit de Chara, comme la dernière fois.

[LEMON]

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire des trucs d'amoureux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Genre se faire des bisous ou se mettre tout nus...

\- C'est ce qu'il y a écrit dans ton journal intime... fit remarquer Asriel.

\- Je sais, mais Frisk m'a proposée un truc à te demander une fois au lit.

\- Et... c'est quoi ?

\- Un cunnilingus.

Asriel rougit et fixa d'un regard noir le plafond, ne sachant où est Frisk.

\- Alors ? dit Chara.

\- Ça... ne va pas être possible pour le moment...

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?

\- Elle ne t'as pas dit elle-même ?

\- Non...

\- En gros, cela consiste à ce que je te lèche ton appareil reproducteur pour te procurer du plaisir, expliqua Asriel.

\- C'est quoi, mon appareil reproducteur ?

\- C'est... ta zezette...

Asriel ne pensait plus avoir à dire ce mot une nouvelle fois. Chara lança un regard noir à Frisk puis dit :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment... mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on commence par quelque chose de moins « adulte »...

\- Genre ?

\- Ce mettre tout nu ?

Asriel soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferait pas pour toi... dit-il.

\- Donc c'est oui ?

Asriel souleva son bras pour montrer son caleçon qu'il avait enlevé.

\- Bon, je le remet si tu ne te met pas nue toi même...

\- D'accord !

Asriel s'était retourner pour avoir la surprise de la voir nue. Chara commença par enlever le haut de son pyjama et ses seins étaient à l'air. Mais quand elle dû enlever son bas, elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever.

\- Euh... Asriel ?

\- Tu as terminée ?

\- Bah... je suis bloqué... j'arrive pas à enlever mon bas de pyjama...

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît...

Asriel se retourna.

\- Ouah... tu es... magnifique comme ça...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est...

Asriel passa sous la couverture et enleva le pantalon de pyjama de Chara pour elle.

\- Ca y est... on est tout les deux nus... on peut dormir maintenant ? demanda Asriel.

\- D'accord mais on s'endort en s'embrassant, ok ?

\- Oui...

Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassait. Chara sentait quelque chose de grand et chaud contre son ventre, mais ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle enleva sa bouche. Asriel était endormi.

\- **Oh non, je pensais que ça allait arriver aujourd'hui...**

Chara regarda la chose chaude et c'était ce qui semblait être le zizi d'Asriel.

\- **Alors on peut dire plutôt pénis ou bite, c'est plus adapté à votre âge.**

Le pénis d'Asriel était très chaud et énorme. Chara aurait bien pris une règle pour le mesurer, mais il semblait rétrécir.

\- **Prends sa main et fait lui attraper ton sein.**

Chara fit ce que Frisk lui avait proposé et trouva ça au début douloureux en appuyant fort, puis agréable.

\- **Ok, l'autre main dans ta chatte... ta zezette si tu préfères.**

Chara s'exécuta et...

\- Ahh...

Ça faisait beaucoup de bien, mais au début ça faisait mal. C'était sûrement normal.

\- **Ok maintenant tu... **

Chara c'était endormie, une main toujours accrochée à son sein et l'autre dans son vagin.

\- **Bon, je te laisse dormir, mais je veux voir ça au réveil, ok ?**


	6. Echange

Chara se réveilla lentement après avoir sentie le matelas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, juste rester au chaud avec Asriel. Problème : il n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux, et le trouva debout, en train de chercher ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rei ? demanda Chara.

\- Oh, désolé, je t'ai réveillée... et bien, je cherchais mes vêtements pour sortir de la chambre tranquillement et me rendre au Grillby's...

\- Tu veux pas rester avec moi ?

\- Je voudrais bien, dit-il, mais on a besoin de moi...

Chara se leva, cherchant ses vêtements elle aussi. Ils semblaient avoir disparus.

\- Sprinkles, tu veux bien demander à Frisk si c'est l'un de ses mauvais tours...

\- **Oh, c'est bien possible...**

\- Tu les as cachés où, Frisk ?... demanda Chara.

\- **Tu le saura quand tu le fera...**

\- Uhh... Elle dit qu'elle nous les rendras quand on l'aura fait... mais de quoi elle parle, encore ?

\- Rends nous les maintenant, plutôt ! demanda Asriel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, Rei ?

\- Elle veut qu'on baise !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? questionna Chara.

\- **Le fun arrive !!!**

\- Bon, c'est pas grave ! dis Asriel.

\- On va baiser ?

\- Non, j'ai des vêtements dans ma chambre. Tu vas les porter en attendant.

\- **Quoi ?!? Mais c'est de la triche !**

\- Je crois pas... que Frisk soit d'accord...

\- Je m'en fout de ce dont elle a envie ou non ! On ne va pas baiser !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi, j'ai pas envie de découvrir ?

Asriel la regarda dans les yeux et avait un regard douteux.

\- Moi je dit, on retourne dans ma chambre et tu m'apprends à baiser, ok ? demanda Chara.

Elle regardait le pénis d'Asriel. Il se mit à grossir quand il le remarqua. Il le cacha avec ses mains.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre m'habiller, tu me dis si tu veux prendre des vêtements à moi pour t'habiller... dit-il.

Asriel entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Chara voulut ouvrir la porte pour rentrer avec Asriel, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé.

\- **Bon, je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses le faire...**

\- Et nos vêtements ?

\- **Sous ton lit... Mais je te rappelle que tu le doit une faveur !**

\- Oui, tu me la demandes quand tu veux... dit Chara.

\- **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas...**

\- Bon, je vais m'habiller...

Chara rentra dans sa chambre et regarda sous son lit. Il y avait bien leurs vêtements en dessous. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de porter les vêtements d'Asriel. Elle les enfila et...

\- Oh c'est... plutôt confortable... Il a plein de poils dans ses vêtements...

Chara remarqua aussi la présence d'une quantité hallucinante de poches secrètes dans son gilet. Il y avait dans la plupart que des petits papiers et du Gold, mais il y avait une boîte de cookies dans une grande poche, ainsi que des plans dans une poche à l'arrière, la plus difficile à déceler.

\- **Mystérieux...**

\- Des plans... pour une machine ?

\- **Ça doit être...**

\- A maman, oui...

\- **Oh non, pas à Toriel...**

\- A qui, alors ?

\- **A mon père...**

\- C'était qui ?

\- **Le roi Gaster, l'ancien roi avant mon frère...**

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il des plans qui lui appartiennent ?

\- **Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il-te-plaît...**

\- Mais où est la machine...?

\- **Derrière la maison.**

\- Comment tu...

\- **Tu devais pas rendre visite à Sans aujourd'hui ?**

\- Si...

\- **Je voudrais y aller maintenant...**

\- D'accord, je met mes vêtements.

Chara enleva les vêtements de son frère pour mettre les siens. Elle déposa ceux de son frère devant sa porte et partit pour la forêt.

\- Donc... je m'entendais bien avec Sans, à l'époque ? demanda Chara.

\- **Vous vous entendiez à merveille, ce qui m'énervait beaucoup...**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- **Je n'étais pas énervée contre toi, mais contre lui...**

**\- **Vous ne vous aimiez pas ?

\- **C'est plus compliqué...**

\- Dit moi, s'il-te-plaît...

\- **Non !**

\- Bon voila le pont...

Elles se trouvaient devant le pont, elles n'avaient plus qu'à le traverser. La porte était visible au loin. Elles s'en approchèrent rapidement. La porte était impossible à ouvrir, elle était trop lourde. Chara toqua au cas où.

\- **Mais personne ne va t'ouv...**

**-** Qui est là ? dit une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte de pierre.

\- Euh... Chara ? repondit-elle

\- Chara qui ?

\- Chara Dreemurr.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Asriel, je me trompe ?

\- Je suis sa sœur, en fait.

\- Donc tu es vraiment Chara... Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après 5 ans... Je t'ouvre...

La porte s'ouvrît lentement avant de laisser percevoir un squelette de la taille de Chara en robe violette avec des manches blanches.

\- Rentre, Chara. La maison n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois... dit-il.

Chara le suivait jusqu'en haut des escaliers, où il retira sa robe pour montrer une veste bleue et un jogging.

\- Fais comme chez toi, c'est la première maison qui t'as recueillie après tout...

\- C'est vraiment gentil mais... Êtes-vous bien Sans ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- A vrai dire, j'avais tout oubliée de mon passé jusqu'à hier...

\- Et bien on va la faire simple, je suis Sans, prince déchu de l'Underground et protecteur des ruines. Tu veux que je te prépare un repas ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Oui... d'accord, dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Je vais dans la cuisine. Je te rappelle que ton ancienne chambre est la première à gauche dans le couloir.

\- **Je peux te parler en privé deux secondes ?**

Chara alla dans la chambre. Elle était rouge et il y avait deux lits.

\- **C'était la chambre de Paps et Monster... notre chambre à Sansy et moi était celle d'à côté...**

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- **Non, je veux seulement te parler de ma faveur...**

\- Je t'écoute, dit Chara.

\- **Je veux que tu me prêtes ton corps pour que je puisse passer du temps avec Sansy !...**

\- Et bien, d'accord, mais tu me le rends pas trop tard...

\- **Promis ! Il suffit que tu fermes les yeux quelques secondes.**

Chara s'exécuta et ferma ses yeux.

\- C'est bon, je peux les rouvrir ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Frisk ?

Chara ouvra finalement les yeux et... Frisk n'était plus là ! Elle s'approcha de la porte et attrapa la poignée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Sa main était passée à travers la poignée.

\- Je suis... un fantôme ?!?

Elle traversa la porte et vue Frisk dans son corps en train d'embrasser Sans.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!?

Frisk décolla ses lèvres du squelette et dit :

\- **Tu m'as prêtée ton corps pour que je puisse passer du temps avec mon frère Sans.**

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte avec son frère, répliqua Chara.

\- **Oui, je me suis dise la même chose avec toi... Tu ne t'es pas gênée avec Asriel !**

\- Frisk, à qui parles-tu ? demanda Sans.

\- **Je parle à Chara, pourquoi ?**

\- C'est quoi ce que j'entends ? Chara ne s'est pas gênée pour quoi avec Asriel ?

\- **Tu le sauras à un moment... mais pour le moment, profitons !**

Frisk reposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Sans, celui-ci ne se débattant pas. Il semblait apprécier l'instant. Chara se disait que Frisk marquait un point. Elle même était amoureuse de son frère. Ne pouvant rien faire, elle s'en alla.

\- **Hop hop hop, partenaire ! Ne pars pas comme ça !**

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- **Si tu t'éloigne trop de ton corps d'origine, il appartiendra à la personne qui se trouve dedans, donc je ne serais pas obligée de te le rendre !**

Cela embêtait beaucoup Chara de devoir rester. Mais elle remarqua que Sans et Frisk étaient maintenant par terre. Ils se déshabillèrent tout les deux tout en s'embrassant.

[LEMON]

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Chara.

Frisk ne repondit pas et s'enleva de Sans qui se leva, mais Frisk restait sur ses genoux. Une masse bleu brillante et translucide sorta du bassin de Sans. Frisk la mise dans sa bouche et la suçait. Elle faisait des vas et viens. Sans posait ses mains sur sa tête et commença à choisir la vitesse du mouvement. A un moment, il enleva de force la tête de Frisk et un liquide blanchâtre sortit de ce qui semblait être son pénis pour s'élancer sur son visage. Elle essuya ensuite son visage en récupérant le sperme sur son visage et le mettant dans sa bouche.

\- **Tu vois, Chara, on appelle ça une fellation. Ton frère adorerait ça. Et ce qui est atterrit sur la tête, c'est du sperme. C'était ce qu'il y avait sur les mouchoirs d'Asriel.**

\- J'ai... léchée le sperme de... Rei...

\- **Et maintenant, tu vas voir à quoi ressemble un cunnilingus ! Sansy, à toi de jouer !**

Frisk s'allongea par terre et écarta les jambes. Chara était gênée de savoir que Sans allait voir sa chatte qui n'a aucun poil... Sans lui, sortit une langue semblable à sa bite de sa bouche et lécha le vagin de Frisk. Elle aussi lui tenait la tête.

\- **Oh oui, continue !!! Continue, continue !!! **

Une nouvelle substance s'éjecta de la chatte de Frisk sur le crâne de Sans. Elle s'approcha ensuite et lécha les gouttes éparpillées.

\- **Tu aurais aimée qu'il te fasse ça, Chara ?**

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûre... repondit-elle.

\- **Bon, Sansy, allons dans notre chambre, et Chara, viens avec nous.**

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la deuxième chambre. Il y avait un lit deux places.

\- Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda Chara.

\- **Oh, mais je vois que madame est intéressée. Nous allons passer à la meilleure partie, la pénétration vaginale !**

Frisk s'allongea sur le lit comme elle l'a fait par terre dans la cuisine, mais Sans mit cette fois non son crâne, mais son pénis au niveau de la chatte de Frisk. Ils se les frottaient l'un contre l'autre quand tout à coup, Frisk gémie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!?

\- **Tu n'as pas le bon point de vue, viens avec moi...**

Chara se rapprocha et vue que le pénis de Sans semblait rentrer et sortir de la chatte de Frisk.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- **Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais rapproches toi vraiment, on ne peut pas te sentir, alors profites-en pour avoir le meilleur angle de vue.**

Chara mise sa tête au niveau où la bite de Sans rentrait dans la chatte de Frisk. Il y aurait un trou depuis tout ce temps ? C'est là qu'elle a dû mettre le doigt d'Asriel cette nuit. Ça devait être son vagin. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait...

\- Frisk, ça sert à quoi le sperme ?

\- **A faire des bébés, pourquoi ?**

\- Vu que tu es dans mon corps, si son sperme va mon vagin, il va se passer quoi ?

\- **Vous allez avoir un bébé.**

\- Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec Sans !

\- Si je comprends bien, dit Sans, j'aimerai répondre que moi non plus, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec Chara !

\- **Et tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec moi ?**

\- Tu n'as plus de corps... On ne peut pas en avoir, d'accord ?

\- **Chara, je veux bien ne pas le laisser ejaculer en moi, mais sache que quand on fait comme marché de donner son corps à un esprit, celui-ci peut le garder pendant au plus 24H, et je ne veux pas gaspiller 24H avec mon Sansy.**

\- Uhh... Très bien...

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien, d'après Frisk. Elle et Sans faisait plusieurs activités normales, et entre les deux, ils baisaient. Chara, elle, ne supportait pas ça, et était obligée de se trouver à côté quand ça arrivait. La nuit tombée, Frisk resta dormir avec Sans, et passèrent une nuit tranquille, sauf Chara, vu que les esprits ne dorment pas.

\- **Oh... c'était pas si mauvais que ça, hein partenaire ? Je sais que tu as adorée regarder et apprendre comment éprouver du plaisir avec Asriel...**


	7. Rencontre

Hey, Frisk, reveille-toi... disait Chara.

Frisk ne répondait pas. Elle dormait dans les bras de Sans, tout les deux nus.

\- Friiisk... Reveille-toi...

Toujours rien.

\- FRISK !!!

**\- Hein quoi ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chara ?**

Elle s'était réveillée de sursaut. Sans ne s'était pas réveillé, lui.

\- On... devait rentrer à la maison hier... Il doit s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- **Non, la preuve, il n'est pas là...**

\- Il viendra pour moi !

\- **Ton frère ne fait rien de la journée ! Il a tout son temps pour venir te chercher...**

\- Je compte pour lui ! Il me l'a dit ! répliqua Chara

\- **Mouais... on verra ça dans une semaine...**

Ce qu'elle oubliait, c'était que dans une semaine, c'était l'anniversaire de Chara, le 27 décembre. Asriel ferait tout pour le fêter, à ce qu'elle sache.

\- Il viendra pour moi aujourd'hui !

\- **Mais oui, mais oui... Laisse moi d'abord passer du temps avec Sansy...**

Frisk se rallongea et enlassa Sans. Elle lui faisait plusieurs bisous sur le crâne. Mais sans le vouloir, elle le réveilla.

\- S'lut, Chara... t'as bien dormis ? demanda-t-il.

\- **Oui et toi, mon p'tit sac d'os ?**

\- Et bien la nuit à été agréable, surtout parce que je t'ai finalement retrouvé après 20 ans.

\- **Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé...**

\- Ce n'était qu'un accident, ok ? Et puis, je t'aurai revenir malgré tout...

Frisk rougît.

\- Qui aurait cru que mon âme sœur s'était ma sœur adoptive...

\- **Je dois sortir de ce corps dans 3 heures. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour en profiter ?**

\- Et bien, je vais nous faire un petit déjeuner, afin de bien profiter du reste de la journée avec toi, _chérie._

\- **D'accord, je te rejoins dans deux p'tites secondes... Je dois d'abord parler avec Chara...**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- **Je veux te dire merci.**

Chara rougit.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- **Je viens de vivre les meilleures 24H de ma vie...**

\- Tu as baisée toute la journée d'hier avec Sans, et vous allez continuer aujourd'hui...

\- **Oui, mais tu en as profitée.**

\- Quoi ?!? Même pas vrai, d'abord !

\- **Tu n'étais pas obligée de regarder, et pourtant tu l'as fait. Et tu t'es approchée pour regarder quand je te l'ai proposée.**

\- Mais...

\- **Tu as voulue me regarder faire, et c'est normal.**

\- ...

\- **Tu sais comment faire, maintenant !**

\- On peut ne jamais dire ça à Asriel ?

\- **Pourquoi je le dirai ?**

\- Je veux juste que tu ne le dises pas.

Frisk s'habilla et rejoignit Sans.

\- **Tu as bientôt fini ?**

\- Oui, ma belle... dit-il.

\- **D'accord, je vais m'assoir...**

Frisk se posa sur le fauteuil dans le salon, d'où elle pouvait voir son amant cuisiner. Elle le regardait passionnément lorsqu'elle entendit un écho venant du sous-sol.

\- **Euh... Sansy ?**

\- Oui, Frisk ? demanda-t-il.

\- **Y'a eu un son provenant du sous-sol...**

\- Quelqu'un doit toquer à la porte...

\- **Mais qui irait toquer à la p...**

\- Je pense que tu as déjà la réponse...

\- C'est Rei qui vient pour moi ! dit Chara.

\- **Oh non... **

\- Je vais descendre le voir... Je te laisse deviner ce que tu as à faire... dit Sans.

\- Yes ! Je vais retrouver mon corps !

Sans descendit les escaliers et disparut dans le sous-sol.

\- **Bon, je te laisse revenir dedans...**

Le corps de Chara s'écroula par terre alors que Frisk sortait de l'enveloppe corporelle. Chara se laissa glisser à l'intérieur et...

\- Mon corps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- **J'ai perdue le mien il y a 20 ans, alors s'il-te-plaît ne dit pas ça !**

\- Désolé... mais c'est quoi cette sensation bizarre au niveau de mon bassin ?

\- **Et bien, tu as perdue ta virginité...**

\- Comment j'ai fait ?!? C'est quoi ?!?

\- **Et bien tu perds ta virginité quand tu as un rapport sexuel avec une autre personne.**

\- Donc, vu que tu as voilà avec Sans, tu as perdue ma virginité ?!?

\- **Non, ton corps oui, mais ton âme est encore propre...**

\- Frisk, tu as rendue son corps à Chara ? demanda Sans.

\- Oui, c'est Chara ! dit-elle.

\- Oh Chara ! dit Asriel fonçant sur elle.

\- Rei !

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée ! J'avais peur pour toi, je me disais que tu m'aurais envoyée un message pour me dire que tu dormais chez Sans si c'était toi !

\- Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là avec toi.

Frisk marmonnait et grommelait en se moquant d'Asriel et Chara.

\- **Tedefneugneuchneu !**

\- Merci Sans d'avoir gardé Chara. Je peux faire un truc pour toi si tu veux !

\- Oh, je ne pense pas que j'ai grand chose a demander... dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à la grande fête de Noël qu'on organise ? Chara serait vraiment contente de voir les personnes qu'elle aime réunies.

\- Elle à invitée qui d'autres ?

\- Son ami fantôme et sa famille, mais on va essayer d'en ramener plus ! dit Asriel.

\- Je vais essayer de venir, mais t'attends pas à me voir...

\- D'accord... On va malheureusement devoir partir, nous devons aller voir ton frère...

\- Souhaitez-lui bonjour de ma part...

\- Ok, mec...

\- Salut Sans ! On essaye de vraiment passer du temps ensemble à Noël ! dit Chara.

Elle et Asriel prirent les escaliers et retournèrent à Snowdin. Ils se tenaient la main pendant tout le trajet.

\- Alors, c'était bien chez Sans ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je te raconterais quand on ira vers New Home... Et sinon tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas inquiété hier, je savais que tu aurais acceptée de dormir chez lui, mais tu ne m'avais pas envoyée de message pour me prévenir ce matin et j'ai pensé qu'il t'étais arrivé un truc. Sinon on a rendez-vous avec Papyrus à 13H...

\- D'accord... Et bien, pour tout te dire, j'ai laissée Frisk prendre le contrôle de mon corps...

\- Quoi ?!? Comment as-tu pût après ce qu'elle a fait avant ?!?

\- Ecoute, ça n'a jamais été sa faute ! Je sais que c'était moi !

\- Bon, on est quasiment arrivé, on peut en parler à l'intérieur ? demanda Asriel.

Chara soupira. Elle laissa entrer Asriel et ferma derrière elle. Elle s'asseya ensuite sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son frère.

\- Je l'ai laissée faire et, avec mon corps, elle a... baisée avec Sans...

Asriel faillit s'étouffer avec le cookie qu'il était en train de manger.

\- Je l'ai vue faire et j'ai appris... tu vois de quoi je veux parler...

\- Je vois très bien...

\- **Ok, regarde son pantalon !**

Chara déposa son regard sur le pantalon d'Asriel. Il y avait encore une bosse.

\- **Maintenant, caresse la doucement avec ta main !**

Elle s'exécuta. Elle mit délicatement ses doigts sur le bosse et la caressait.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas consentant, dit Asriel. Tu peux arrêter, Sprinkles ?

\- **N'arrête pas...**

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle voulait juste Asriel.

\- Bon, on va faire simple, dit-il, si tu continues, j'annule le rendez-vous avec Papyrus et je met toute cette histoire d'amour derrière moi à jamais. Tu veux toujours continuer ?

\- **Oui, tu le veux...**

\- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre que Frisk me poussait à le faire.

Chara arreta de caresser Asriel. Il lui prit le visage.

\- Ecoute, on va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente pour que l'on puisse vivre en couple tout les deux. Si l'un dit non, l'autre doit arrêter de préférence. Ça te va ?

\- Oui...

\- **Et moi, on le demande mon avis ?!?**

\- Sinon, dit Asriel, nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre le château pour le rendez-vous !

\- Mais, et le déjeuner ? demanda Chara.

\- T'as pas comprise ? On le prend avec lui !

Chara sortit en courant avec Asriel qui marchait lui. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter, il était pourtant 12H53 !

\- Rei, on doit se dépêcher !

\- Attends, viens avec moi, je connais un raccourci...

Asriel pointait une maison.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il.

Il prit Chara par la main.

\- Ferme tes yeux, je n'aimerais que l'on connaisse mes secrets !

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Et... tu peux les rouvrir !

Chara ouvra les yeux. Ils étaient déjà au château, devant l'entrée de la cour du roi.

\- Comment s'est possible, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est mon secret...

\- Bon, on entre ?

\- Je te suis...

Chara emboîtât le pas jusqu'à devant le roi. Il cuisinait des spaghettis. Quand il les remarqua, il les accueilla à bras ouverts.

\- Bonjour, les enfants ! Asriel Dreemurr et Chara Dreemurr, alias la Charismatique Chara !

\- Et oui, c'est bien moi ! dit-elle avec plein de modestie.

\- Tu sais, Chara, j'ai toujours trouvé y'a manière d'agir très intéressante... J'ai vue que tu aimais beaucoup les casse-têtes !

\- Oui ! J'adore ça !

\- Moi aussi, je vais ramener l'un d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps, asseyez vous ! Nous parlerons pendant que nous mangerons...

Chara était toute excitée ! Première fois qu'elle rencontrait le roi **dans cette Time Line **et elle s'entendait déjà bien avec lui. C'était vraiment génial ! Asriel, lui, était content pour sa sœur, mais avait aussi peur d'une chose : et si il fallait la signature de l'un des parents adoptifs, est-ce qu'ils allaient accepter ? Ils s'assirent à côté, face au fauteuil du roi. Celui-ci revint avec un petit objet en fer avec des anneaux.

\- Je te le prête. Puisse-t-il te donner inspirations pour tes puzzles !

Papyrus servit les assiettes. Il était si gentil avec ses invités... Asriel entama la discussion.

\- Donc, on est venu ici pour négocier l'appartenance familiale de Chara ici présente.

\- J'ai cherché les papiers nécessaires et il me faut un accord de la personne concernée, ici Chara Dreemurr, ainsi qu'une preuve de la prise de connaissance des parents, ici Asgore et Toriel Dreemurr. Je peux, si vous le souhaitez, leur demander de venir ici pour cette étape.

\- D'accord, repondit Chara.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il faut aussi que Chara remplisse sa nouvelle feuille de résidente de l'Underground. Il le faudra donc un prénom et un nom de famille, une date de naissance, un âge et un lieu de résidence. Je pourrais ainsi demander à vous faire une carte d'identité.

\- C'est génial ! dit-elle.

\- Pour moi, c'est des heures de travail...

Ils mangèrent leurs spaghettis. Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, ils sont délicieux.

\- Asriel, j'appelle tes parents ? demanda Papyrus.

\- Allez-y, je vais aider Chara à remplir les papiers en attendant.

Pendant que le roi convoquait Asgore et Toriel, Chara complétait sa fiche de citoyenne. Asriel l'aidait à compléter certains passages.

Prénom(s) : Chara

Nom de famille : Farbe

Date de naissance : 27 décembre 2004

Âge : 15 ans

Résidence : Chalet d'Altar, rue de la patience, Snowdin

Asgore et Toriel entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur et Madame Dreemurr, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous informer que Chara a prise la décision de quitter sa famille d'adoption pour fonder la sienne. J'aimerais que vous signez ici...

\- Et si on souhaite refuser ? dit Asgore.

\- Papa, je resterais avec vous, promis ! dit Chara.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas contre, juste pour savoir...

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerai qu'Asriel reste pour la protéger au cas où... dit Toriel.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas maman, je sais me défendre !

\- D'accord maman, je la protégerai...

\- Et bien, conclut Papyrus, je vois que tout le monde est d'accord. Chara Farbe, bienvenue dans l'Underground ! Vous pouvez maintenant rentrer chez vous...

Asriel et Chara rentrèrent chez eux. Ils n'étaient désormais plus frère et sœur. Ils pouvaient maintenant montrer leur situation amoureuse en public, mais Asriel conseilla de ne pas le faire, ou ses parents comprendront pourquoi elle est partie. Ils finirent la journée en regardant l'émission d'Alphabot. La nuit tombée, Asriel se coucha avec Chara comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait hier. La nuit fût tranquille.

\- **Je dois bien avouer que la fin était belle...**


	8. Machine

Chara...

\- Quoi...?

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Oui, mon Reiou...

Chara se faufila entre les bras d'Asriel.

\- Et il a bien dormi, mon p'tit copain ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, qui pourrait mal dormir en dormant avec toi ?

\- Tu peux rester au lit, je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner...

\- D'accord, Sprinkles...

Chara se leva et sortit de sa chambre, sans prendre le temps de changer de vêtements. Elle descendit et commença à faire des pancakes.

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?**

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire à part attendre Noël... repondit Chara.

\- **Bah, je te rappelle qu'il y a la clé et que tu dois inviter des gens pour le réveillon...**

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce qu'ouvrait la clé ?

\- **Si ! C'est une porte derrière la maison, mais mieux vaut y aller quand Asriel ne sera pas là...**

\- Bon, je lui ramène son assiette...

Chara pris une assiette de pancakes et l'apporta a Asriel, qui s'était rendormi. Elle pris l'initiative de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et profita de l'instant. Après une trentaine de secondes, elle les retira, toute contente.

\- Hey, tu aurais pu me réveiller pour que j'en profite aussi... dit Asriel.

Chara rougit et courra hors de la pièce en rigolant.

\- **J'ai hâte de voir sa vengeance...**

\- Ouais, mais j'ai eu une super idée !

\- **C'est quoi ?**

\- Tes frères s'adorent, non ?

\- **Oui, mais c'est dur depuis le début de la chasse...**

\- Et bien on pourrait inviter Papyrus à Noël, au cas où Sans viendrait !

\- **Je sais pas, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux...**

\- Bon, on y va !

Chara envoya un message à Asriel disant qu'elle allait à New Home voir le roi. Elle repensa aux événements qui se sont sont déroulés pendant la dernière semaine. Elle était tellement fière d'elle : elle a résolue une sorte de complot basée sur elle. Elle arriva à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

\- Mon roi ? dit-elle.

\- Oui ? Entrez, je suis à l'intérieur.

Chara entra et vue le roi assis sur son trône.

\- Je...

\- Tu veux que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Non, j'essaye de faire un grand réveillon avec le plus de personnes possible, et j'aimerai vous inviter.

\- Et bien, Chara, j'essayerais de venir ce 24 décembre, mais je ne peux rien te promettre...

\- Oh, et hier, j'ai rencontré votre frère... il vous souhaite bonjour...

Papyrus regarda le sol d'un air triste sans répondre.

\- Et bien, bonne journée à vous... dit Chara.

Chara sortit et repris le chemin vers sa maison.

\- **Alors, on va à l'arrière de la maison ?**

\- Et bien, Asriel est peut-être...

\- **Asriel pense toujours que tu es chez le roi !**

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Allons-y !

En arrivant à Snowdin, Chara contourna le chalet et vue une porte d'un bois très sombre. Elle prit la grosse clé dorée dans sa poche et la fit pénétrer la serrure. Elle la tourna vers la droite et la porte s'ouvrît.

\- **Mission accomplie. Direction l'exploration !**

\- Ok, mais ne faisons aucun bruit...

Chara entra dans la pièce. S'était un petit laboratoire. Il y avait un plan de travail et une machine qui ressemblait à celle sur les plans.

\- Ouah... Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien savoir en 2 ans ?

\- **Tu traines la plupart de ton temps avec Napstablook, tes anciens parents ou ton petit ami, alors je sais pas quoi dire...**

\- J'y suis déjà allée, par hasard ?

\- **Oui, dans ta 6ème Time Line...**

\- Juste avant que je les tue, j'imagine...

\- **Tu essayais de tous nous sauver, sans exception. Tu as fait des recherches ici pendant plusieurs semaines de suite pour trouver un moyen de nous ramener.**

\- A quoi sert la machine ?

\- **Je sais pas vraiment, mais je me rappelle bien de ce que tu disais : tu parlais de voyage spatio-temporel et c'était vachement chiant...**

\- Donc c'est un genre de machine à voyager dans le temps ?

\- **Genre...**

\- Et bien réparons là !

\- **Tu n'as pas réussis la dernière fois alors que tu y a travailler deux mois !**

\- J'avais 10 ans... maintenant, j'en ai bientôt 16 !

\- **Fais ce que tu veux...**

\- Bon, voyons cette machine...

Elle était grise et couverte de poussière. Il y avait 4 sièges à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un tableau de bord.

\- **Papa m'a déjà parlé de cette machine...**

\- Ah bon ?

\- **Avant d'être roi, il était scientifique royal pour Altar Dreemurr, le père d'Asgore...**

\- C'est pour ça le nom de notre chalet...

\- **Et il expérimentait grandement sur deux choses : la DÉTERMINATION ainsi que le void.**

\- Le void ?

\- **C'est une sorte de zone noire et vide entre les dimensions, d'après lui.**

\- Donc on pourrait aller dans d'autres dimensions, comme ça ?

\- **En théorie, oui...**

\- Trop bien !

\- Sprinkles, tu pourrais moins de bruits quand tu es dans mon labo secret ?

Chara se retourna. Asriel était là, en caleçon.

\- **Oh, je suis toute chaude maintenant...**

Chara ignora le commentaire de Frisk.

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

\- Je t'ai laissé trouver la clé, je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma chambre, je t'ai laissé tout découvrir sur ton passé, parce que je savais que ça serait inévitable.

\- Mais pourquoi tu...

\- Je te connais. Tu adores les énigmes, tu adores résoudre des mystères, je t'ai fait un grand jeu de piste sur tes origines.

\- ...

\- **Bon, maintenant, vous baisez ! Si seulement tu avais vue ce que j'avais vue l'autre jour... Elle est plus grosse que Sans !**

Chara rougit.

\- Merci, Rei...

\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu as été là pour moi depuis que tu es arrivée, tu as tout abandonnée pour moi, et tu t'es intéressée aux monstres ! Avant, on pensait que tous les humains voulaient notre mort.

\- J'ai toujours adorée ta compagnie, tu es rassurant et tu nous réchauffe le coeur quand il fait froid...

\- **Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir attendre ce soir pour m'amuser...**

\- Asriel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu promets de ne jamais m'abandonner ?

\- J'ai déjà fais la promesse de te protéger... Tu veux un câlin ?

Chara pleurait de joie. Elle fonça dans les bras d'Asriel et s'accrocha à lui.

\- Chut... ferme tes yeux, dit Asriel.

Elle ferma ses yeux. Elle sentit une sensation comme si elle flottait dans les airs.

\- Tu peux les rouvrir.

Ils étaient désormais dans la chambre de Chara.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veux, mon p'tit copain ?

\- J'aimerai bien manger un repas préparé par tes soins... dit-il.

\- Au passage, mes pancakes, ils étaient comment ?

\- Ils étaient bons...

\- J'pensais que t'allais dire qu'ils étaient délicieux !

\- Tu as raison, ils étaient delicioures !

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Rei !

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun mot pour dire à quel point ils sont bons !

Les yeux de Chara étaient remplis d'étoiles.

\- J'ai préparé à l'avance ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand je te le montrerais... dit Asriel.

\- Tu es sérieux ?!?

\- Non, je répétais pour mon opéra rock...

\- Tu pourrais me dire que tu participais à un opéra... rock ?

Frisk fit un facepalm.

\- Faut que je te trouve un dictionnaire pour te montrer la définition d'ironie... dit-il.

\- Attends, on en a déjà un !

Chara pris un gros livre dans sa bibliothèque et chercha le mot ironie. Après quelques secondes sur la même page, elle regarde Asriel, ennuyée.

\- Je vois... j'aimerais juste te rappeler que demain, j'ai mon entraînement avec pap... avec Asgore, dit Chara.

\- Et bien je pourrais venir pour regarder, si tu le veux bien évidemment...

\- Bien sûr que je le veux !

Asriel reçoit un message.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Chara.

\- C'est un message de ma mère... elle voudrait te prendre ton ordinateur pour une invention...

\- QUOI ?!? Mais je ne peux pas dire oui !

\- Elle vient demain le prendre...

On toqua à la porte.

\- **Oh yeah, it's all coming together !**

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit Asriel, commence à faire un bon repas pour nous deux, entre amoureux...

Il ouvra le porte.

\- Bonjour fiston ! dit Asgore à la porte.

\- Oh !... Salut papa !

\- Bonjour Asgore ! dit Chara depuis la cuisine.

\- Je viens pour annoncer une chouette nouvelle à Chara, et en profiter pour manger avec des gens que j'aime !

\- Et la nourriture que tu aimes, repondit Asriel.

\- Si vous me le permettez, je vais rentrer !

\- Allez-y, dit-elle. Je fais une salade.

\- J'espère que ça va être délicieux, Sprinkles...

\- Non, ça va être delicioure !

\- On invente des mots, c'est ça ? demanda Asgore.

\- Si on veut, dit-elle.

\- Et bien, je dirais que toi, la Charismatique Chara, représente la majestuatisation des humains !

\- Hé hé...

\- Merci Asgore, mais c'est quoi le truc dont tu voulais me parler ? L'entraînement est annulé ? demanda Chara.

\- Au contraire, il va être amélioré ! J'ai réussi à te faire entrer comme stagiaire dans le Garde Royale de Snowdin !

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! Merci pap... Asgore ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur !

\- Oh, ma petite, tu t'entraînes si durement alors qu'aucun humain est tombé depuis 5 ans, ce qui fais que tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir entrer dans la Garde Royale...

\- Tu as fais de ton mieux ! Je ne peux que te remercier !

\- Tu peux m'offrir un repas...

\- D'accord...

Chara finit de préparer sa salade et la servir à table. Ils mangèrent tous les deux face à Asgore et Chara posait sa main sur la jambe d'Asriel. Il était un peu gêné par cela.

\- Bon, dit Asgore, ce repas était délicieux mais je vais devoir y aller. Chara, je viendrais te chercher demain à 8H demain ici. Soit prête avec ton armure.

\- Je n'aurais pas de nouvelle armure ?

Asgore hésita.

\- Non, désolé.

\- Et bien, on se reverra peut-être demain, si je suis réveillé, dit Asriel.

\- Au revoir, fiston.

Asgore sortit et Asriel ferma derrière lui.

\- Il risque de t'arriver plein de supers choses, bientôt... dit-il.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, même cette nuit...

\- Tu veux dire que...?

\- C'est cadeau.

Asriel fit un clin d'œil.

\- **Yes ! Yes ! Vous allez enfin le faire !**

Chara était extrêmement heureuse.

\- MERCI !!!

\- Hey ! Garde cette énergie pour ce soir !

\- Oui ! Tu as raison !

\- Bon sinon, je dois passer la journée avec ma mère. Ça te dit un film quand je rentre ?

\- Ok mais tu choisis !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Bon salut !

\- A ce soir !

Asriel passa la porte et la referma.

\- Je suis tellement contente !

\- **Enfin ! Après 5 ans, ça arrive enfin !**

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu saches !

\- **Tu es vraiment sûr ? Ça peut être un peu... hard core des fois...**

\- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je veux tout savoir sans exception !

\- **Monte dans ta chambre et prends des mouchoirs... je vais tout te montrer.**

\- Merci !

Chara monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

[LEMON]

\- **Bon, maintenant, deshabilles-toi.**

\- Euh... d'accord...

Chara enleva ses vêtements. Frisk observait avec plaisir.

\- **Garde ton écharpe, t'es beaucoup plus mignonne avec !**

\- J'suis pas mignonne, ok ? Je suis cool !

\- **Mais je pense qu'Asriel aime baiser avec quelqu'un de mignon...**

\- Tu as sûrement raison... Il va peut-être vouloir le faire plus longtemps si je suis mignonne !

\- **Mais oui ! Ça c'est un bon état d'esprit !**

\- Et maintenant ?

\- **Mets un doigt dans ta chatte.**

\- Comment ?

\- **Il y a un trou quelque part. Mets ton doigt dedans.**

Chara chercha le trou dans sa chatte et enfonça son majeur dedans. Elle gémis très fortement.

\- **Commence doucement, la première fois. Ensuite tu le remues dedans.**

Elle commença à faire des cercles avec son doigt dans son vagin. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir une nouvelle fois.

**\- Ensuite, le deuxième doigt !**

\- T'es sûre ?

\- **Bien sûr que je le suis !**

Chara fit rentrer l'annulaire et continua à faire des cercles avec les deux doigts à la fois cette fois.

\- Ça... fait du mal mais ensuite du bien...

\- **C'est tout le principe ! Bon, on va aller plus loin : tu vas vers rapidement des va et viens avec tes doigts toujours dans ton vagin.**

Chara, curieuse comme jamais, s'exécuta. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des bruits.

\- Ahh... Ça va être mieux avec Rei j'imagine...

\- **Exactement...**

\- J'adore déjà ça...

\- **Tu m'aurais vue à l'époque... j'en étais folle, c'était comme une drogue...**

\- Pourquoi je commence à mouiller ?

\- **Tu aimes ça, et quand tu aimes ça, ça fait ça.**

\- J'ai à la fois rien compris et tout compris.

\- **Bon, sinon il y a ce petit truc ici.**

Frisk pointait le clitoris de Chara.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ?

\- **Tu prends ton autre main et tu poses un doigt dessus, et puis appuie dessus et faire des cercles. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

Chara éprouvait encore plus de plaisir qu'avant.

\- **Maintenant, tu peux crier son prénom.**

\- OH OUI, REI, VAS-Y !!!

\- **Tu peux aller sur Undernet avec ton téléphone ?**

\- Non... j'en ai demandée un nouveau au Père Noël.

\- **Chara, le Père Noël, il... Il va sûrement t'offrir un meilleur cadeau !**

\- Y'a mieux qu'un téléphone tactile qui peut aller sur Undernet et lire des vidéos ?

\- **Euh... oui, j'en suis sûre !**

\- Et bien, j'espère moi aussi. Sinon on peut aller sur mon ordi.

\- **Ton ordi date de la préhistoire, Chara.**

\- Même pas ! C'est l'ancien ordi de labo de Toriel !

\- **Nous sommes en 2019, cet ordi date de 1980.** **Quelque chose à redire ?**

\- Bon, très bien... Merci, c'était très instructif !

**\- Y'a pas de quoi...**

Chara descendit et alluma la télé : l'émission d'Alphabot, encore et toujours. Elle se demandait si elle allait un jour dévoilée sa forme Ex. Elle regarda sa montre : 19H54. Asriel allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer. Chara éteint la télé et commença à fouiller dans l'un de ses nombreux livres de cuisines une recette adéquate.

\- Sprinkles, ma mère veut que nous essayons son nouveau plat expérimental. J'ai aussi récupéré un film chez elle. Elle a quasiment que des films humains...

Chara fut surprise par Asriel. Arriver dans son dos sans faire aucun bruit, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu rentres, tu sais ? dit-elle.

\- Ok... le film que j'ai pris s'appelle _The ring_. C'est un film d'horreur.

\- Mais tu sais que je déteste voir des films d'horreur ! Je fais plein de cauchemar après !

\- De un, tu m'as dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais, de deux, c'était pour passer une nuit ensemble.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi ce plat expérimental ?

Chara jeta un œil dans le bol que tenait Asriel. C'était une espèce de purée verte.

\- Bon, on va voir si c'est mangeable... Rei, prépare le film et des couvertures, et prends aussi mes doudous pour me rassurer.

\- Mais t'as déjà ton plus gros doudou avec toi !

\- C'est vrai, mais un gros suffit pas.

Chara pris deux assiettes qu'elle remplie avec la purée. Elle servit les assiettes sur la table basse dans le salon, et s'enroula dans une couverture avec Asriel et ses peluches. Il faisait plein de commentaires drôles dans des situations qu'il qualifiait de complètement debile, comme la scène où les deux adolescentes se disent que c'est une bonne idée de regarder une vidéo qui a déjà tuée plusieurs personnes. Chara ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui n'arrivait d'habitude jamais avec les blagues d'Asriel. Quand Chara vue Samara Morgan, elle fut terrifiée et se colla contre son gros doudou. A la fin du film, elle était horrifiée.

\- Plus. Jamais. De. Film. D'horreur.

\- Oh, tu t'y feras, Sprinkles. Bon je t'avais promis quelque chose, non ?

Chara avait jusqu'alors complètement oubliée. Elle redevint soudainement joyeuse quand Asriel lui rappela ceci.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! On devait baiser !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il y a une semaine, tu étais encore une jeune fille innocente, et maintenant tu me réclames !

\- Je suis trop contente ! disait Chara.

\- Bon. Je t'amène.

Asriel prit Chara sous les jambes et la souleva. Il l'amena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit.

[LEMON]

\- Je suis prête.

\- Ok mais... tu veux qu'on fasse ça comment ?

\- Hum... je veux te faire une fellation !

\- Et bien, hum... je te l'ai promis, je ne dois pas refuser.

Asriel baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Son pénis était... énorme !

\- **Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, tu as de la chance...**

Chara la goba directement, mais tout ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche. Elle faisait des vas et viens avec sa tête. A un moment, elle poussa même pour avoir la bite entière d'Asriel dans la bouche. Elle pouvait la sentir dans sa gorge et faillit s'étouffer avec.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Asriel.

Chara fit un pouce en l'air et continua.

\- Chara, je te préviens juste que tu devrais l'enlever maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en sortant le pénis de sa bouche.

C'est alors que le liquide blanc s'élança sur la figure de Chara.

\- Je suis désolé ! dit Asriel.

\- T'as pas besoin, c'est délicieux !

Elle essuyait son visage et mettait les différents bouts de sperme dans sa bouche. Elle commença ensuite à enlever ses vêtements sauf un seul.

\- Tu gardes ton écharpe ?

\- Oui ! Je suis pas mignonne avec ?

\- Si, tu l'es même vraiment beaucoup...

\- Maintenant, je peux avoir un cunnilingus ?

Asriel soupira pour ensuite rapprocher sa tête du sexe de Chara. Il donna des coups de langue un peu partout. Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de son copain et l'obligea a devoir carrément la sucer. Au moment où elle relâcha sa tête, Asriel se releva au niveau de Chara et lui suça les seins. Elle lâcha quelques bruits de plaisir. Ensuite, il remonta la tête et embrassa Chara avec la langue. Il posa en même temps son pénis devant l'entrée du vagin de sa bien aimée.

\- Rei, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Chara.

Il fit entrer son pénis dans Chara. Elle poussa immédiatement un gémissement très audible. Asriel faisait des mouvements de bassin sans s'arrêter, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Quand Asriel sentit que son sperme sortait, il essaya de sortir, mais elle le bloquait.

\- Ecoute Chara, je vais bientôt ejaculer donc il faudrait que tu me laisses sortir de ton vagin.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants avec toi pour l'instant, alors si j'ejacule, tu seras enceinte. Laisse-moi sortir, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bon, d'accord...

Elle desserra son emprise sur Asriel, le laissant sortir son pénis à temps. Un nouveau jet de sperme atterrit cette fois sur les seins de Chara. Il les lécha pour les essuyer, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, pour une première fois ? demanda Asriel.

\- J'ai kiffée ! Je veux refaire ça plein de fois, genre tous les jours !

\- Je vais mourir si on le fait tous les jours !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir...

Chara fut cette fois la première à s'endormir, en enlassant Asriel. Elle venait de passer une très bonne journée. Asriel s'endormir à son tour, profitant de la chaleur de Chara.

\- **Enfin je l'ai eu ! Je veux revoir ça dès que possible !**


	9. Stage

Chara fut réveillée par son réveil qu'elle avait programmée à 6H du matin. D'habitude, elle se levait à cette heure là pour faire un footing, mais cette fois, elle allait enfin être dans la Garde Royale ! Enfin, elle doit prouver qu'elle en est capable, d'abord. Elle se leva discrètement sans réveiller Asriel. Elle s'habilla sans aucun bruit et sortit de sa chambre.

\- Bon, faut que je sois prête à tout moment si Asgore arrive, alors je vais seulement manger des céréales...

Chara descendit les escaliers et pris un paquet de céréales dans le placard et en rempli un bol. Après son petit-déjeuner, Asgore n'est toujours pas arrivé.

\- J'ai peut-être le temps de faire quelques pancakes...

Chara commença à faire des pancakes. Quand on toqua à la porte, elle termina son dernier pancake et ouvrit : c'était lui.

\- Alors, la Charismatique Chara, on est prête pour sa première journée de travail ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, attends deux secondes !

Elle prit l'assiette de pancakes et alla dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur sa table de nuit, pour Asriel, puis lui fit un léger baiser. Elle descendit avec son armure, et rejoignit Asgore.

\- Je suis prête, allons-y !

\- Très bien, en route, mauvaise troupe !

Ils traversèrent tout deux la ville jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il y avait un bâtiment de la taille d'une maison, tout en bois, et Asgore entra le premier.

\- Capitaine ! dirent les personnes à l'intérieur en même temps.

\- J'amène votre nouvelle recrue, mes amis. Je pense qu'elle a les compétences requises pour ce travail, alors ne la sous-estimé pas, donner lui des tâches normales

\- Oui, capitaine ! dit l'un d'eux.

\- Chara, celui qui vient de me répondre et le capitaine de la région. C'est lui qui donne les ordres quand je ne suis pas là, c'est bien clair ?

Chara fit oui de la tête, puis Asgore, montrant un sourire, lui mit la main au dos et la poussa à l'intérieur, pour ensuite sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Euh... Bonjour... Je-je suis Chara Farbe...

\- Je suis Doggo, dit un chien dans une boîte.

\- Oui, et je suis Greater Dog, ton capitaine. Tu n'as pas être gênée, malgré que l'on soit tous des chiens.

Une tête sortit d'un trou dans le plancher.

\- Wouf, moi c'est Lesser Dog, mais appelle moi Lesser !

\- Nous sommes Dogamy et Dogaressa, dit un couple en tenues noires.

\- Bienvenue dans la Garde Royale, section de Snowdin ! dit Greater. Bien que nous sommes surtout connus pour la chasse aux hommes, nous faisons malgré tout régner la loi dans la région. Pour ton stage, tu n'as qu'à patrouiller dans la ville, et si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, commence par intervenir calmement par la parole. J'aimerai seulement savoir si tu maîtrises la magie.

\- Bien sur ! dit Chara.

Elle leva sa main et fit apparaître une boule de feu.

\- Bien, ça te devrait te suffire, dit Greater.

\- Non, moi je veux voir si elle en a plus dans le ventre, dit Doggo. Essaye de faire apparaître autre chose !

Chara leva son autre main et essaya de se concentrer en fermant les yeux.

\- Whoa... disait tout le monde.

\- Quoi ?

Chara ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Et bien, dit Dogaressa, un couteau rouge et brillant a commencé à apparaître, mais a malheureusement disparu quand tu as ouvert les yeux.

\- Bon, s'était une très belle démonstration Chara, mais je te dit juste que tu seras affecté avec Lesser Dog, pour apprendre les bases, dit Greater.

\- D'accord, capitaine, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent chacun et Chara se dirigea vers le centre de Snowdin pour commencer sa patrouille avec Lesser. Il se posa contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Première chose, Chara : notre travail n'est pas difficile la plupart du temps, il suffit de rester posé à un endroit pendant une heure, pour ensuite aller à un autre et ainsi de suite.

Chara se déplaçait rapidement à travers la place, au centre duquel se trouvait un énorme sapin. Lesser Dog ne bougeait pas et tournait juste la tête pour vérifier les environs. À à peu près 11H, Chara comprit que le travail de garde royal était très ennuyant. C'est alors qu'elle tomba : on venait de lui asséner un coup à la jambe. Une espèce de poulet bleu avec des lunettes de soleil en était le responsable.

\- Hey, on veux pas d'humains ici, ok ? dit-il.

Lesser Dog se rapprocha, prit un calepin pour y écrire quelque chose, qu'il donna ensuite au jeune monstre.

\- Voici ton avertissement pour agression d'un membre de la Garde Royale. Que je ne te revois plus faire ça.

\- Euh... oui oui ! Désolé madame la garde !

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre un autre groupe de jeune.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Lesser Dog. Ce gamin est un vrai rebelle, avec ses amis...

\- Oui, il n'a pas tapé trop fort pour que ce soit réellement dangereux... repondit Chara.

\- D'accord. C'est pas là meilleure chose qui peut arriver à quelqu'un pour son stage...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas...

Ils continuèrent la patrouille jusqu'à midi, où ils se regroupèrent pour manger au Grillby's. Asriel s'y trouvait, évidemment. Grillby leur servit à chacun un hamburger avec des frites.

\- Bon, dit Greater, j'espère que la matinée s'est bien passée pour vous, parce que l'on a du pain sur la planche.

Greater regarda Chara. Asriel regardait aussi et écoutait la conversation.

\- Il y aurait une fête non-autorisée cette après-midi, dans la forêt, organisée par des jeunes. Elle se produirait en plus dans la partie interdite de la forêt. Nous allons y aller en éclaireur pour voir si elle se déroule vraiment, au quel cas nous interviendrons. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Parfait. Elle a lieu à 15H30, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Nous nous retrouvons tous à 15H au poste de Doggo, dans la forêt.

A la fin de la conversation, alors que tout le monde avait finit, Chara se leva voir Asriel.

\- Hey, dit-il, alors, c'est comment ?

\- La plupart du temps, on s'ennuie grave, mais le véritable danger de la ville semble être...

Chara se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- ... Les adolescents...

Asriel lâcha un petit rire.

\- Et merci pour les pancakes, je les adore !

\- Merci, on se revoit ce soir !

Chara rejoignit ses camarades à l'extérieur pour continuer la patrouille. Avec Lesser Dog, elle remarqua que de plus en plus de jeunes se réunissaient pour former des groupes. A 14H45, Lesser Dog dit :

\- On va commencer à rejoindre les autres, il ne fait pas manquer ça.

\- D'accord, repondit Chara.

Ils rejoignirent les autres membres de la Garde Royale au point de rendez-vous.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous diriger discrètement vers le lieu de fête. J'ai obtenu une autorisation pour y aller, alors nous pouvons y aller tout de suite.

Ils se mirent en file indienne et marchèrent dans la neige pendant un quart d'heure, après quoi ils se cachèrent dans les buissons ou les arbres. Chara était dans un arbre avec Doggo, portant du matériel pour pouvoir les écouter. Après une dizaine de minutes, un groupe arriva, composé entre autre de Napstablook. Greater Dog fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Ils écoutèrent la conversation avec leur matériel.

\- Alors, tout est prêt ? demanda Napstablook.

\- Oui, repondit l'un d'eux. J'ai ramené des pousses de sapin. Pendant que vous empêcherez la fête de se produire, je les planterais, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace si ils veulent revenir.

Chara comprenait. Elle avait devant elle un groupe contre les autres qui essaye de protéger la forêt. Elle se souvint que Napstablook lui en avait déjà parler. Greater fit signe de rester, et qu'ils interviendraient seulement si les autres forcent le passage sur le terrain. Le groupe commençait à planter les arbres quand les adolescents arrivèrent.

\- Tiens tiens, tiens tiens, tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens ! dit celui qui avait agressé Chara plus tôt dans la journée. Vous pouvez partir d'ici, on va prendre le relais !

\- Jamais, dit l'un d'eux, se rapprochant de lui. On t'empêchera de venir faire ta fête debile ici !

\- Tu n'as pas compris, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, comme nous. Si on te voit ici, tu va s'être arrêté, c'est la loi qui le dit.

\- Toi aussi, tu le seras !

\- Non, parce qu'il ne me trouverons pas !

Greater Dog demanda à Doggo d'intervenir, et à Chara d'être prête à intervenir au cas où. Il sauta de l'arbre et s'approcha des jeunes.

\- Je vais vous dire qui va être arrêté. Ceux qui plante des arbres, vous avez essayés de jouer notre rôle, c'est bien mais nous serons toujours là pour ça, je vais devoir vous demander de partir et de rentrer chez vous. Je verrai avec le capitaine Dreemurr si je peux alléger votre sentence.

\- Oui monsieur, dit Napstablook. Venez, on rentre.

\- Et vous... vous organisez une rave party sur un terrain protégé et appartenant au roi, et vous dégrader en plus l'apparence de notre village. Retrouvez nous au poste à 19H, j'appellerai vos parents à chacun.

\- Jamais ! Dirent-ils.

Ils commencèrent à s'enfuir chacun dans une direction différente. L'un d'eux frappa Doggo et s'enfuya avec les autres. Les autres sautèrent de leurs cachettes pour essayer de les attraper. A la fin, seul la moitié du groupe fut arrêtée. L'autre groupe dans lequel était Napstablook fut renvoyé de la zone, mais fût remercié de leur participation.

\- Bon, Dogami, Dogaressa et Chara, venez avec moi au baraquement pour s'occuper de ces délinquants, dit Greater Dog. Doggo et Lesser Dog, vous restez ici pour décourager les gens de venir.

\- Très bien ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

En arrivant au baraquement, Greater Dog se dirigea avec les adolescents vers des petites cellules. Sachant qu'ils en avaient attrapés 6, il y avait 2 prisonniers par cellule.

\- Bon, Chara, j'espère que ton stage ici ne ta pas déplu, je te laisse donc ta journée, je ferai mon rapport pour le capitaine Dreemurr ce soir, sache-le.

\- D'accord, capitaine ! dit-elle.

\- Au revoir Chara ! dirent Dogami et Dogaressa.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et monta la rue vers son chalet. En arrivant, Asriel n'était pas là. Elle contourna le chalet et essaya s'ouvrir la porte. En entrant, elle le vit en train de faire des calculs mathématiques que Chara ne comprenais absolument pas.

\- Euh... Rei ?

\- Salut, Sprinkles. C'était bien ta journée ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'intéressant...

\- Oui, même deux !

\- Ok, raconte moi d'abord celle dans la forêt...

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je vous ai écouté, dit Asriel.

\- Et bien... il y avait une fête non-autorisée dans la forêt protégée, et on y est allés pour les en empêcher.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je crois qu'on a réussi !

\- D'accord, et la deuxième ?

\- Ok, regarde-moi...

Asriel se tourna vers Chara qui avait levée une main et fermée ses yeux. Après une dizaine de secondes, un couteau rouge apparût dans sa main droite.

\- Ok, Sprinkles, écoute-moi. N'ouvre surtout pas tes yeux.

\- D'accord.

Le couteau semblait être instable.

\- Reste concentrée sur ton âme et ouvre les yeux lentement. Ne te concentre absolument pas sur l'arme tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

Chara ouvrit ses yeux et sourit face à sa création.

\- Ne fait aucun mouvement brusque. Tu vas attendre qu'il ne tremble plus et qu'il se pose dans ta main.

Elle prit de grandes inspirations et attendit, toujours concentrée sur son âme. Au moment où le couteau se plaça entre ses doigts, elle referma sa poigne.

\- Tu peux te concentrer sur ton arme, maintenant.

L'objet brillant resta dans sa main. Elle le brandit et le bougeait dans tous les sens.

\- Rei, c'est genial ! dit-elle.

\- C'est la première fois dans l'histoire des monstre qu'un humain arrive à faire apparaître une arme ! Tu es unique !

Chara était extrêmement contente. Ses yeux étaient énormes et remplis d'étoiles.

\- C'est super... ton cadeau d'anniversaire sera mieux que prévu ! Sinon, j'ai vu qu'Alphabot faisait une grande émission ce soir ! dit Asriel.

\- Trop bien ! Je vais faire à manger, tu arrives vite, ok ?

\- Bien sûr, Sprinkles.

\- Je commence à aimer ce surnom...

Chara sortit et rentra dans la maison pour commencer à préparer une poêlée de légumes. Elle mit ensuite la table et s'asseya sur le canapé, en allumant la télé.

\- Asriel, tu viens ?

Aucune réponse.

\- **Il ne vient pas...**

\- C'est que maintenant que tu parles, aujourd'hui ?

\- **Je suis allée faire... des trucs...**

\- Ok... tu as vu Rei ?

\- **Va dehors...**

Chara sortit de la maison et courra vers le labo, mais trébucha en chemin. Elle venait de tomber sur Asriel, dormant dans la neige. Chara le prit et l'amena à l'intérieur, puis le déposa sur le canapé.

\- Sprinkles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'es endormi dans la neige, Rei.

Elle l'embrassa puis lui mit une couverture.

\- J'ai mis l'émission. L'underground a un incroyable talent...

Ils regardèrent ensemble la télé et mangèrent leur dîner. À la fin, Chara, fatiguée, se coucha avec Asriel sur le canapé, lui étant déjà endormi.

\- Bonne nuit, Rei.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Sprinkles...

\- **Bonne nuit à vous deux, je vais voir quelqu'un...**


	10. Bloquée

\- **CHARA !!!**

\- Qu... quoi ?!?

\- Il s'passe quoi, Sprinkles ?

\- C'est Frisk... je vais parler avec elle dans ma chambre...

\- Tu reviens après, d'accord ?

\- Bien sur, Rei...

\- **Allez, viens vite !**

Chara monta les escaliers, toujours fatiguée, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseya sur son lit.

\- **J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien venir, je ne te dis pas qui c'est, mais ce sera une bonne surprise !**

\- C'était juste pour ça que tu m'as réveillée ?

\- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

\- T'aurais pu me le dire à n'importe quel moment, mais tu préfères me réveiller à...

Chara regarde son réveil.

\- ... À 7H36 juste pour me dire ça !

\- **Bon, d'accord, je vois que je suis inutile et que je ne vaut rien, je ne suis même pas une amie à tes yeux...**

\- Mais si ! Je suis ton amie, je te le promets !

\- **Je ne veux plus que l'on me promette des choses...**

\- Et bien moi, je vais retourner voir Rei, si tu me le permets.

\- **Très bien, je te laisse...**

Chara sortit et retourna se coucher sur le canapé.

\- Hmm... t'es de retour... dit Asriel.

\- Bien sûr que je suis de retour ! Je n'ai rien de plus important que toi !

\- Et Noël ?

Chara avait complètement oubliée Noël ! Elle a le réveillon, mais elle n'a pas faite sa liste.

\- Oh non ! J'ai oubliée ! Je ne vais pas avoir de cadeau...

\- Mais si ! Dit moi au moins ce que tu voulais...

\- Je voulais de nouvelle peluches, des jeux de sociétés, des casse-têtes et des livres de puzzles...

\- Et bien fait vite une lettre ! J'irai la donner au facteur !

\- Tu as raison !

Chara fonça prendre un papier et un stylo et commença à écrire sa lettre, qu'elle finit vite. Elle mit le papier dans une enveloppe et la donna à Asriel.

\- Merci, je cours y aller !

\- Tu vas courir pour moi ?

\- Non, je vais courir pour Noël, dit-il.

Il sort et ferme la porte. Chara décide de se recoucher et s'allongea sur le canapé, sous sa couverture. Quand elle se réveilla, Asriel faisait... la cuisine ?!?

\- **Chut, ne dit rien et soit fier de lui.**

Elle se demandait ce qu'il était en train de préparer.

\- **Il fait des hamburgers maisons, mais je ne crois pas pour les frites, elles sont au four.**

Chara sourit et se recoucha en miaulant et se tortillant dans tous les sens.

\- Oh, je vois que ma petite Chara est réveillée, dit Asriel.

Il se rapprocha et caressa ses cheveux, puis l'embrassa, mais avec la langue. Chara s'accrocha à sa tête pour en profiter plus longtemps, puis lâcha par fatigue.

\- Bon, je vais continuer ce que je faisais, je t'appelle quand c'est terminé, dit-il.

\- D'accord...

Chara voulut se rendormir une nouvelle fois, mais commencer à parler a elle-même. Elle se rendait compte de tout les efforts qu'Asriel avait fait depuis que tout a changé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

\- **Je te comprends, mais n'en fait pas trop quand même...**

\- Ça devrait bientôt être prêt, Sprinkles !

\- D'accord !

Malgré qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un goût delicioure de la part d'Asriel, elle voulait faire l'effort d'aimer ça.

\- Et... ça y est !

\- J'arrive...

\- Ne fait aucun effort, je viens te chercher...

\- Non non, je fais le lever.

Chara sortit du canapé et se mise sur ses jambes, mais tomba directement en lachant un cri de douleur.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?!?

Asriel fonça récupérer Chara avant qu'elle touche le sol.

\- Ma... ma jambe...

Asriel regarda la jambe qu'elle pointait. Il y avait une grosse marque violette dessus.

\- Comment as-tu eu ça ?!?

\- Je pense que c'était hier... un mec m'a frappé...

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire...

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça empirerait et j'avais pas mal avant...

\- Bon, je te ramène à table...

\- Merci... j'ai un secret à te dire...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mes doudous aussi... rapproches-toi...

Asriel approcha son oreille de la bouche de Chara. Celle-ci lui embrassa la joue.

\- Je t'amène ton assiette... dit-il.

\- **Ouh... madame se lâche !**

Asriel ramena un hamburger avec pleins de frites. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir tout manger. Elle prit une bouchée de l'hamburger.

\- Dit-moi la vérité s'il te plaît, Rei. Depuis quand cuisines-tu ?

\- Aujourd'hui ? Depuis 11H48...

\- Non, depuis le début.

\- Oh et bien, je cuisine en secret quelques fois...

\- Quand ?

\- La nuit. J'ai très faim la nuit.

\- Donc tu es un maître cuisinier en fait ?

\- Oh, je ne dirai pas ça...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous caches d'autre ? demanda Chara.

\- Tu le sauras le moment venu... sinon pourquoi tu m'as demandée ça ?

\- Rei, c'est delicioure ça ! C'est l'une des meilleures choses que je n'ai jamais mangée !

\- Oh, n'en fait pas trop avec moi...

\- Mais tu as été le plus gentil avec moi depuis qu'on est en couple ! Je te le dois vraiment !

\- Et sinon, par rapport à ta blessure, c'était pendant le stage ?

\- Oui... ils m'ont attaqués parce que j'étais humaine... heureusement que Lesser Dog était là pour moi !

\- Bon, je vais encore devoir y aller... Mes parents sont occupés le reste de la journée aussi. J'aimerai aussi que tu évites de sortir.

\- Et bien je vais appeler Napstablook !

\- D'accord, je te souhaite une bonne journée...

Comme d'habitude, Asriel disparut de l'autre côté de la porte, puis Chara pris son téléphone pour appeler son ami.

\- Hey, Napsta' ! Je suis bloquée chez moi, ça te dirait de passer chez moi ?

\- Heu... j'arrive ! Je n'ai absolument rien à faire ! J'amène des jeux de société ?

\- Oh oui !!!

\- Ok, prépares-toi !

Chara essaya de se lever pour ranger le salon, mais elle avait vraiment trop mal. Heureusement que la porte restait ouverte quand ils étaient là. Elle entenda Napstablook l'appeler à l'extérieur.

\- Rentre, vas-y ! Je ne rigolais pas quand je disais que je suis bloquée à la maison !

\- Salut Chara, demain c'est Noël... Ce sera vraiment le meilleur réveillon que l'Underground ait connu ! Sinon j'ai ramené un Conopoly !

\- Encore une adaptation, j'imagine... dit Chara.

\- Bah oh moins on a de la nouveauté ici.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu range le salon, je me suis blessée à la jambe... et sinon j'ai apprise pour hier !

\- Comment ça, hier ? Oh tu veux parler de ça...

\- Oui ! C'était vraiment courageux de ta part, et bon pour l'environnement !

\- C'est vrai que tu étais là. Je t'ai vu les poursuivre après ce qu'ils ont fait au garde. Mais, comment ça se faisait que tu y étais ?

\- Asgore m'a trouvé un stage d'une journée !

\- Tu ne l'appelles plus papa ?

\- Il n'est plus mon père, j'ai quittée la famille pour fonder la mienne ! Je m'appelle Chara Farbe maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demande à Rei, je sais absolument pas...

\- Je l'ai vu à Waterfall avec Asgore justement. Ils se dirigeaient vers Hotland, dit Napstablook.

\- Mais du coup, parles-moi un peu plus de ta famille.

\- Et bien, les deux sont mortes à l'origine dans l'explosion qui a coûtée sa vie au roi Gaster. Ce sont Undyne et Alphys. Undyne ne fait rien de particulier à part écouter du rock dans sa chambre et jouer de la guitare, et je te garde la surprise pour Alphys !

\- Oh, tant de suspense, dit Chara. J'espère que vous vivez bien ensemble !

\- Et bien, quand elles m'ont recueillies, je ne me rappelais plus du tout de qui j'étais. Elles ont pris soin de moi et m'ont gardées alors qu'elles étaient vivantes à l'époque. Et quand elles sont mortes, on s'est rapprochés les uns des autres.

\- C'est génial. Donc, passons au Conopoly...

Chara et Napstablook jouèrent pendant 4 heures au Conopoly, à la fin duquel Chara gagna. Napstablook commença à ranger le jeu.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien il est 19H, et les filles sont beaucoup à dos sur moi. Elles étaient très inquiètes quand elles sont venues au baraquement hier me chercher... Bon et bien, à demain !

\- Salut, a demain !

Napstablook sortit traversant la porte, et elle entendit ensuite Napstablook parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle reconnue également la voix d'Asriel. Après quelques minutes, il entra dans le chalet, l'air frigorifié.

\- Je te le dit tout de suite, Sprinkles, mais ce Noël risque d'être l'un des plus froids !

\- Alors, c'était bien ton après-midi ?

\- Non, c'était chiant à mourir, je vais être mort de fatigue le 25 !

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ils veulent que je « m'active »... je dois m'occuper des activités de la période de Noël, dont une chasse au trésor !

\- Je peux t'aider à la faire, si tu veux !

\- Non, tu sauras où est le trésor sinon ! Tu ne pourrais pas participer si tu sais où est le trésor, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non ! dit-elle.

\- Pour éviter d'en parler plus, j'ai dit à maman ce qu'on avait pensé de sa « concentration nutritive » et elle fut ravie d'entendre un retour positif, tellement qu'elle nous en a donnée un bol entier...

\- Au moins, on sait ce qu'on mange ce soir !

\- Ouais... on dort encore ici cette nuit ou on monte dans ta chambre ? Avec ta jambe, j'aimerai sav...

\- On dort dans TA chambre.

\- Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais...

\- Parce que c'est en désordre ? demanda Chara.

\- Surement pas...

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur purée, puis Asriel prit Chara par dessous et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où ils formèrent tous les deux.

\- **J'espère que tu seras là, MK...**


	11. Réunis

Chara se réveilla seule dans le lit d'Asriel, au bord de celui-ci. La couverture était tombée. Elle se leva et pouvait à présent marcher normalement.

\- Comment ça a fait pour se réparer aussi vite ?... Frisk ?

Personne ne répondit, Chara sortit donc de la chambre et... Asriel était en train de baiser avec Frisk sur le canapé ?!?

\- REI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!?

Il ne répondait pas et continuait à faire des mouvements de hanches au dessus de Frisk.

\- Oh Frisk, dit-il, qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! Tu as bien fait de prendre son corps, elle ne vaut rien par rapport à toi !

\- **Chara est une incapable ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister !**

\- Tu es comme elle, mais avec tout mieux !

\- **Non, je suis juste bonne, elle, elle n'est rien !**

\- Tu as absolument raison !

\- Chara ! dit une voix dans sa tête.

Chara se leva en sursaut. Elle était de retour dans la chambre d'Asriel. La couverture était encore par terre et elle était au bord.

\- Chara, tu vas bien ? dit Asriel. Tu pleurais et te débattait en dormant.

\- J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar...

\- C'était comme les anciens ?

\- Non, c'était différent...

\- Je comprenne que tu ne souhaites pas en parler... Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

\- Tu peux y aller, j'arrive vite...

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi... dit Chara.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Sprinkles.

Asriel sortit de la chambre, et on pouvait l'entendre descendre les escaliers et allumer la télé.

\- **C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?**

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as donnée...

\- **Alors là, tu te trompes ! Tu te l'es fait toi même...**

\- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il fait que je décompresse...

\- **Et sinon, c'était quoi ton cauchemar ?**

\- Je ne vais pas t'en parler...

Chara se leva et sa jambe ne lui faisait absolument plus mal. Comme dans son rêve, bizarrement. Elle sortit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Asriel sur le canapé. Elle prit en plus le casse tête de Papyrus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait. Il fallait faire sortir un anneau de l'autre partie en métal. Il y avait une partie de l'anneau ouverte, mais qui ne passait pas les barres de métal. Après 15 minutes, elle le réussit.

\- Asriel, tu veux l'essayer ? demanda Chara.

\- Non, je prendrais je pense à peu près 2 jours pour le faire... Et sinon il faut que l'on mette les decos de Noël, je vais les mettre sauf si tu veux m'aider.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'aider !

Elle bondit hors du canapé et sautillait d'excitation autour d'Asriel.

\- On fait ça quand ?

\- Maintenant, j'imagine... dit-il.

Asriel sortit de la maison accompagné de Chara et ils allèrent au garage. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs cartons remplis de guirlandes et de boules de Noël.

\- Je vais aller chercher le sapin si tu veux ! dit Chara.

\- D'accord, je vais ramener les cartons en attendant.

Chara sortit du garage et se rendit dans un coin de la forêt assez proche de la ville. Ils y distribuaient des sapins pour les foyers. Chara était sûrement la dernière à en récupérer un. Quand elle arriva, on lui en donna un et on lui prêta un petit chariot en plus, mais elle le refusa, disant qu'elle pouvait le porter elle-même. Avec toute sa force, Chara emmena le sapin jusqu'au chalet où elle vivait, à bout de force.

\- Rei, je... je suis là... dit-elle, épuisée.

\- Je vais t'aider...

Chara s'écroula à terre lorsque qu'elle sentit le poids de l'arbre diminué sur son dos. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après, le sapin était à l'autre bout de la pièce, à son grand étonnement.

\- Comment t'as fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sauras tout à ton anniversaire.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis...

Chara se releva et commença vider les boites et a décorer la pièce. À la fin, le salon était couvert d'étoiles de partout, l'étoile du sapin était comme du cristal et les guirlandes illuminaient les murs de l'endroit. Asriel pris et caressa la joue de Chara.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, Rei...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avec leurs langues qui dansaient entre elles.

\- Bon, je vais préparer des grands gâteaux au chocolat pour tout le monde ! dit Chara.

\- D'accord, je vais m'occuper de décorer l'extérieur.

Chara courra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le premier gateau. Elle connaissait la recette par cœur, vu que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle cuisinait le plus. Malgré son professionnalisme en matière de cuisine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher ses doigts couverts de chocolat. Après avoir terminée 4 gâteaux, elle les mit au four. Ensuite, elle sortit voir comment se débrouillait Asriel. Il était sur le toit, en train de mettre des guirlandes électriques avec des ampoules de toutes les couleurs. Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha alors du logement.

\- Chara, Asriel, ça va ? dit Sans.

\- Tu es venu ? C'est génial ! dit-elle en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Et oui, je préférais venir que de m'ennuyer une année de plus dans ma maison...

\- Vas-y, entre, tu y es la bienvenue, dit Asriel.

\- Merci.

Sans entra dans le chalet et retira sa capuche. Il était toujours en robe, comme si il voulait que ce soit son apparence publique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est bien décoré, chez vous ! Tu t'amuses bien avec ton frère ?

\- Et bien... c'est plus mon frère... j'ai quittée la famille...

\- Pour pouvoir te mettre en couple avec lui publiquement, j'imagine...

\- Oui, surtout... répondit-elle.

Sans s'asseya sur le canapé et commença à renifler.

\- Ça sent bon, ici ! Tu nous a cuisinée... un gâteau au chocolat, par hasard ? demanda Sans.

\- 4, en fait. Ils sont pour se soir...

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura...?

\- On l'a invité, mais je ne sais pas si il pourra venir...

\- D'accord... et Frisk, elle va bien ?

\- **Je vais mieux que bien !**

\- Elle est très joyeuse, dit Chara en souriant.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça... Sinon, je vais devoir aller quelque part avec ton frère en privé après... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Oh et, j'ai ramené un de mes plats pour le déjeuner. Ce sont mes hot-dogs. J'appelle Asriel...

Sans sortit et l'appela, puis revint avec lui. Ils s'asseyèrent à table avec Chara et commencèrent à manger.

\- Ils sont bons tes hot-dogs, dis-donc, fit Asriel.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle.

\- Oh et bien, la pratique j'imagine... Et j'ai appris que Chara n'était plus ta sœur !

\- Oui, elle s'appelle maintenant Chara Farbe !

\- Au passage, Rei, pourquoi ce nom ?

\- Et bien, dans une langue de la surface, ça veut dire « couleur ». Je pensais à ton écharpe quand j'ai choisi ce nom...

\- J'aime cette écharpe depuis que tu me l'as donné, Rei...

\- Et votre couple, il est comment ? dit Sans avec son plus grand sourire.

Les deux amoureux rougirent en regardant Sans, pensant tout deux qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question. Après une dizaine de secondes, Chara prit la parole :

\- Tout se passe bien pour nous... On s'aime beaucoup l'un l'autre...

\- D'accord... Et tes parents savent, Asriel ?

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un moment pour leur dire...

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? demanda Sans.

\- Je pense que c'est un peu tôt, tu vois, dit-il. Chara vient de quitter la famille, et quelques jours plus tard, ils apprennent qu'on est en couple. C'est un peu une coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ils finirent chacun leur repas et Chara prit les assiettes et les mises dans l'évier. Elle commença à tout nettoyer. Tout devait être parfait pour le réveillon.

\- Sinon, Asriel, il faut que l'on aille quelque part pour... parler d'offrande nocturne...

Chara se demandait qu'est-ce que Sans voulait dire par là.

\- Oh, je vois... je viens avec toi...

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Rei, attends !

Chara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Rei !

\- Toi aussi Sprinkles...

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Sans donnait des coups de coudes à Asriel. Chara reprit quand à elle sa vaisselle. Quand elle eut terminée, elle s'asseya sur le canapé, mais c'était pour entendre son meilleur ami Napstablook l'appeler juste après.

\- Chara ! Je suis là avec ma famille !

\- Vas-y, passe à travers la porte !

\- Euh... je peux pas à vrai dire...

Chara se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait Napstablook ainsi qu'une fantôme avec un cache-oeil et une genre de crête sur la tête. Ils tenaient une grosse valise qui semblait très lourde.

\- Salut ! J'suis Undyne ! Désolé pour la valise... On devait emporter Alphys...

\- Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas venir ? demanda Chara.

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, dit Napstablook.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils posèrent la valise par tête et Chara aide à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait nulle autre qu'Alphabot.

\- Napsta', depuis tout ce temps, Alphabot c'est ta sœur ?!?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais te garder la surprise... et évite de dire que c'est ma sœur... j'aimerai plutôt la considérer comme ma mère...

\- Oh, d'accord... donc c'est ta mère à Undyne et toi ?

\- Bah... Undyne aussi c'est ma mère... Elles sont mariées...

\- Trop bien !

\- Bon, dit Undyne, écartez-Vous, je rallume la boîte de métal !

Undyne rentra dans le corps et en ressortit. L'écran s'allume et le visage habituel d'Alphabot apparut.

\- Bonjour Chara, tout va bien depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Salut, Alphabot ! Sauf si tu préfères que je t'appelle Alphys...

\- Oh, appelle moi comme tu veux... C'est vraiment génial que tu nous aies invitée à cette fête !

\- Complètement d'accord, dit Undyne. Napstablook nous a toujours parlé de toi en bien.

\- Et bien installez-vous, dit Chara. Asriel et Sans devraient bientôt arriver...

\- Sauf si ils le sont déjà, dit Asriel.

\- Oh, vous êtes là ! Napstablook et sa famille sont arrivés !

\- Très bien, mes parents devraient bientôt apparaître.

\- Bonjour je suis Sans, dit-il en se présentant. Vous devez être des amis à Chara, je me trompe ?

\- Absolument pas, dit Napstablook. Je suis Napstablook, le meilleur ami de Chara ! Et voici mes mères adoptives, Undyne et Alphys, aussi connue sous le nom d'Alphabot.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

\- Pour moi aussi ! dit Asriel.

Après que les présentations soient terminées, on toqua à la porte. Il y avait deux formes imposantes derrière celle-ci : c'était Asgore et Toriel !

\- Vous êtes venus, vous aussi ! dit Chara.

\- Et oui, mon enfant, dit Toriel, nous ne pouvions pas manquer ça !

\- Et qui ne viendrait pas pour voir la Charismatique Chara ? dit Asgore derrière elle.

Ils se présentèrent à leur tour à la famille de Napstablook ainsi qu'à Sans.

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup au roi, Sans. dit Toriel.

\- En fait, il se trouve que c'est...

On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Asriel alla ouvrit, et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsque il vit le roi Papyrus.

\- Mon roi ! dit-il.

Tout le monde se retourna, et Sans eu un léger choque en voyant son frère.

\- Fr... frérot ? dit-il.

Papyrus le regarda et le reconnu directement.

\- Sans ?!?

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre quelques secondes avant qu'ils se foncent dessus se faire un câlin. Tout le monde était ému autour d'eux. Papyrus prit ensuite la parole :

\- Vu que tout le monde est ici, j'aimerai vous souhaitez à tous un joyeux Noël !

\- A vrai dire, commença Chara, il manque une personne...

\- **Faîte qu'il vienne, faite qu'il vienne...**

\- Ah oui ? dit Undyne. Et qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... C'est pas moi qui l'ai invitée mais... une amie...

On entendit des grattements en bas de la porte.

\- **C'est lui !**

\- Je crois que c'est lui ! dit-elle.

Chara ouvrit la porte et aperçue un petit chien avec un pull jaune et bleu en bas de la porte. Ce chien avait également des cheveux.

\- Euh... Je suis Temmie... C'est Frisk qui m'à invitée...

Papyrus et Toriel étaient choqués de voir cette personne en particulier, mais Papyrus l'était encore plus depuis que l'on avait cité sa défunte sœur.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai bien le droit de venir, Paps' !

\- Monster Kid, tu vas bien ? demanda Toriel en tremblant.

\- Oui, madame Dreemurr, je vais très bien depuis que vous m'avez ramené pour vivre une torture éternelle ! Je suis venu pour passer un moment agréable ! Alors laisser-moi venir !

\- **MK, je sais que tu m'entends, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît...**

\- Frisk, toi, t'es qu'une idiote !

Frisk avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Reste ici si tu le souhaites, commença Asgore, mais ne gâches pas Noël.

Temmie soupira.

\- Je reste, mais pas pour me faire insulter ou que l'on me demande si je vais bien...

\- Vas-y, entre, dit Chara.

Le réveillon se passa le mieux possible. Il y a eu tout au long une bataille entre Sans et Asriel pour savoir qui ferait les meilleurs blagues. Toriel avait ramenée de la tarte, Sans des hot-dogs et Papyrus des spaghettis. Papyrus et Sans restaient proches l'un de l'autre en permanence. Frisk ne suivait plus Chara mais Temmie, ayant l'air de s'inquiéter malgré tout pour son frère. Le dîner avait été quant à lui magnifique, et tout le monde adora les gâteaux de Chara. Undyne joua aussi un morceau de guitare, accompagné d'Asriel qui en jouait lui aussi. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble. Toriel fit des réparations à Alphabot en plein milieu de la soirée, Alphys sorta donc du corps robotique. Le soir venu, tout le monde partit pour revenir chez eux. Asriel et Chara formèrent ensemble, dans la chambre de celle-ci. Mais au milieu de la nuit, vers 2H du matin, elle se réveilla soudainement. Asriel n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se leva donc et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Quand elle passa la porte, elle vue nulle autre que le Père Noël ! Elle ne fit aucun bruit pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement. Il était dans son gros costume rouge, mais avait l'air d'une chèvre plutôt maigre. Il déposait des cadeaux sous le sapin, puis remarqua Chara à un moment. Il disparut d'un clin d'œil, mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était pas là. Après quelques instants, Asriel entra dans la maison.

\- Ça va, Sprinkles ? Je t'ai pas réveillée ?

\- Je crois bien que si, je me sens trop seul sans toi...

\- Et bien j'étais sur le point de revenir... je te retrouve je me remet en slip...

Chara retourna dans sa chambre et ferma les yeux, puis sentit une douce chaleur la rejoindre, et elle se colla contre elle. Elle pouvait enfin s'endormir dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aime le plus.

\- **J'ai toujours aimée Noël, dommage que je n'aurai plus jamais de cadeaux...**


	12. Noël

Chara se réveilla, et se leva précipitamment. Les cadeaux étaient arrivés ! Asriel n'était, lui, plus dans le lit. Elle sortit de la chambre et vit son frère en train de trier les paquets. Il y avait deux tas de cadeaux, et un séparé des autres. Chara descendit rejoindre son copain.

\- Salut, Rei !

\- Salut Sprinkles... t'as passée une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'était la nuit de Noël en plus ! Et j'ai vu le Père Noël avant que tu rentres à l'intérieur ! Et tu faisais quoi, au fait ?

\- J'étais au labo...

\- Et après tu t'étonnes d'être fatigué...

\- Bon, j'ai séparé les cadeaux... ceux-là sont pour toi.

Il pointa le plus gros tas de cadeaux. Il y en avait 7. Elle les ouvrit tous. Il y avait : un jeu nommé Cachots et Wyverns, un livre de cuisine, une boîte de casse-têtes, une armure en fer, un nouveau téléphone meilleur que l'ancien, un pass V.I.P. chez Alpha Resort ainsi qu'un guide de survie. Asriel, lui, n'avait qu'eut un livre sur la magie et une boîte qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une fleur avec un mot pour lui.

\- On m'a offert... une fleur de compagnie... quel geste intentionné, monsieur Noël... je vais l'appeler Flowey.

\- Une fleur de compagnie ? Mais sinon, c'est pour qui le cadeau ?

\- C'est pour Frisk...

\- **On a pensé à moi ?**

Chara ouvre le paquet de Frisk. Dedans, il y a un collier en or avec un coeur lui aussi en or.

\- **Il... Il l'a fait...**

Frisk était en pleurs devant le cadeau. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas le prendre.

\- **Laisse-le dans le paquet, s'il-te-plait, je le prendrais... plus tard...**

\- D'accord Frisk...

Chara referma la boîte.

\- Bon, Rei, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Avec plaisir, Sprinkles.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire des pancakes pour elle et son petit-ami.

\- On peut passer la journée entre amoureux, Rei ? disait-elle avec un regard enjôleur.

\- Et bien, on peut essayer...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Chara s'occupait toujours des pancakes.

\- Alors, voyons tes cadeaux, sinon, Sprinkles... tu as de la chance, tu as eu Cachots et Wyverns...

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est un genre de jeu de société, mais où tu fais une aventure avec un personnage que tu as créé au début et dont tu pourras faire augmenter le niveau... c'est plutôt sympa...

\- Il faut que l'on se fasse une partie maintenant !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... dit Asriel. Ça demande du temps de créer un personnage, et mieux vaut être plusieurs.

\- Créons le mien maintenant !

\- Ok... un nom de personnage...

\- Hmm... bah je vais prendre Chara...

\- Une race parmi : humain, elfe, demi-elfe, nain, gnome et petit homme.

\- Quoi ? dit Chara.

\- En gros, tu peux décidée qu'elle est ton espèce, ce qui peut te donner des avantages ou des problèmes dans certaines situations.

\- Et bien... je suis une elfe !

\- D'accord... tu dois aussi choisir une classe de personnage...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le métier, si tu veux...

\- Il y a guerrier, chevalier, chasseur, mage, prêtre, voleur et barde...

\- Je serai Chara, l'elfe chevalière !

\- Ok... j'ai fait ta fiche de personnage, comme ça c'est prêt au cas où...

\- Je pourrais dessiner mon personnage ?

\- Bien sur ! Et maintenant que Noël est terminé, il va falloir préparer ton anniversaire... dit Asriel.

\- Mais oui c'est vrai !

Chara avait eu jusqu'à maintenant dans la tête que Noël, et ne pensais pas au fait que son anniversaire était juste après.

\- Il faut qu'on achète les décorations maintenant ! Et qu'on prépare tout, faut les activités, et quand est-ce qu'on ouvrira les cadeaux ? dit-elle.

\- He ho, calme-toi 2 secondes... je vais m'en occuper, moi. Toi, tu choisis des invités.

\- D'accord !

Ils mangèrent leurs pancakes, puis Asriel partit acheter des décorations pour l'anniversaire de Chara, qui faisait des lettres pour ses invités qui étaient : Sans, Napstablook et Temmie. Elle avait hésité à inviter Papyrus, mais se dit qu'il serait sûrement trop occupé pour venir. Asriel revint avec un sac plein de bonbons et d'objets en tout genre pour la fête d'anniversaire.

\- J'ai tout, on installe ça après-demain, dit Asriel. Maintenant, on peut vivre ensemble.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Rei ?

\- Ce que tu veux...

Chara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il s'accrocha à elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et l'entraîna donc dans sa chute. Elle s'accrochait au col du tee-shirt blanc d'Asriel, qui lui, avait les mains posées sur les fesses de sa conjointe.

\- Rei, je peux t'embrasser avec la langue ? demanda Chara timidement.

\- Et bien, disons que je ne vais pas t'en empêcher...

Ils reprirent leur baiser et firent tournoyer leurs langues entre elles. Chara rentra ses mains dans le tee-shirt d'Asriel, ce qui lui fit un effet de froideur au torse, ce qui ne lui déplu pas.

\- J'aimerai bien le faire, Rei...

\- Je ne peux pas refuser, je crois... Vas-y, défoules-toi...

[LEMON]

Elle commença par enlever son gilet vert et jaune, puis le ce qu'elle avait en dessous, pour n'avoir plus que le soutien-gorge. Asriel enleva lui aussi son gilet ainsi que son tee-shirt, puis retira son soutien-gorge à Chara. Elle lui prit les mains et les colla contre ses seins, puis serra très fort.

\- Ahh...!!

\- Si ça te fait mal, je peux arrêter !

\- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu le faire plein d'autres fois !

Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et continua de serrer ses seins avec les mains de la chevre. Elle commençait également à baisser son pantalon et sa culotte, ce qu'Asriel ne remarqua pas. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua à son jogging, et il l'aida à le faire. Son pénis se trouvait entre les deux jambes de Chara, contre son vagin.

\- Tu entres quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Maintenant !

Il fit entrer son sexe dans celui de sa copine.

\- Hmm... Rei...

\- Cha... Chara !

\- Rei !!...

Il allait de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle s'accrochait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre lui. Asriel la releva et goba ses seins en même temps qu'il entrait et sortait de sa chatte.

\- Rei ?!?

\- Qu... quoi ?!?

\- On peut avoir un enfant ?!?

\- Non, pas maintenant, tu es trop jeune ! Tu dois être majeure !

Il continuait à aller de plus en plus vite. De la cyprine s'écoulait de l'échange sexuel.

\- Mais on est pas majeure à partir de 16 ans, Rei ?!?

Dans l'Underground, la majorité était atteinte à l'âge de 16 ans. A partir de cette âge, il était légal d'avoir un enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt, Chara !

\- Oh...

Chara retira la bite de son vagin et s'allongea contre Asriel. Elle pleurait et s'endormait peu à peu sur son corps.

\- Ecoute, Sprinkles...

Elle ne repondit pas. Il soupira.

\- Frisk ? Dit lui ça une fois qu'elle est réveillée : je lui dirait ma décision à cette question le soir du nouvel an... mais qu'il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord pour trouver un juste milieu quelque soit la réponse.

\- **Si j'ai pas la flemme, je le ferai...**

\- Merci d'avance, Frisk...

Asriel prit le corps endormi de Chara et le rhabilla, pour ensuite l'emmener dans sa chambre, où il l'a coucha dans son lit, et il partit ensuite pour sa chambre, où il se coucha à son tour. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à 15H. Elle bailla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- **Tu as baisée avec Asriel...**

\- Et pourquoi on a arrêtés ?

\- **Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu voulais avoir un enfant avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas et tu as arrêtée pour t'endormir en pleurant sur lui. Il m'a au passage dit de te dire ceci.**

\- Je t'écoute.

\- **Asriel te dira sa réponse à la question le soir du nouvel an, à minuit sûrement, vu que c'est « plus romantique »...**

\- Bon, je retourne dans le salon, j'ai plein d'autres cadeaux que Cachots et Wyverns...

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Tous ses cadeaux étaient sur la table, ainsi qu'un post-it : « Je suis parti fléchir, je rentre à 20H avec des Grillby. - Rei »

Tout ses cadeaux étaient également accompagnés d'un post-it chacun. C'était des messages d'Asriel contenant des avis de chaises cadeaux, avec des points positifs pour chacun. Par exemple, dans le guide de survie, il avait conseillé les pages permettant de monter un bivouac et de vivre dans la nature. Elle observa également les cadeaux de la chèvre, surtout le livre sur la magie. C'était un grand grimoire de plusieurs milliers de pages que Chara avait déjà vue à la bibliothèque. Rien que les 100 premières pages étaient un avant-propos. Elle prit ensuite le téléphone qui avait plein de nouvelles fonctionnalités ! Asriel disait avoir tout préparé et qu'il pouvait déjà faire des appels ou envoyer des messages avec, et qu'il y avait plein d'applications, comme Instaground ou Undertube. Encore une fois, il avait fait une chose simple, mais extraordinaire au yeux de Chara. Elle enfila aussi sa nouvelle armure. Son père ne voulait pas lui en offrir une, et bien le Père Noël l'a fait.

\- Il va falloir que je teste cette nouvelle armure... dommage qu'Asriel ne sache plus faire de magie, c'est sûrement pour ça le gros bouquin...

Elle eut ensuite une idée. Elle se concentra sur son âme pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Le couteau translucide et rouge avait bien apparut, et elle s'en servit pour tester son armure. Le coup qu'elle s'assena ne semblait n'avoir rien fait à l'armure. Elle était aussi propre et brillante qu'elle fut avant.

\- **Tu as aussi un pass V.I.P. ...**

\- Mais oui, pour le Alpha Resort ! Je pourrais essayer d'y aller un de ces quatre avec Rei...

Le pass lui permettait d'avoir des repas et des chambres gratuites pour elle et tout ceux qui l'accompagnent.

\- **Garde le rendez-vous pour le 14 février...**

\- Ouais... je lui garde la surprise...

Elle utilisa ses cadeaux jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Asriel, avec deux sacs en papier de chez Grillby's. En arrivant, elle lui fonça dans les bras, puis prit les sacs et les posa sur la table. Elle mit ensuite la télé et il y avait un film d'action. Ils le regardèrent ensemble, mais malheureusement pour Chara, le soir venu, ils dormirent chacun séparés, comme le voulait Asriel, un peu gêné par les événements de la matinée.

\- **Je t'observerais, Asriel, et elle saura bien avant le nouvel an...**


	13. Disparu

Chara s'était réveillée à 4H20 et n'avait pas réussie à se rendormir depuis. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, qu'elle écrivit dans son journal.

\- Frisk, tu penses qu'il va m'abandonner ? dit-elle en pleurs.

\- **Non, il ne peut pas faire ça... je suis sûr qu'il va rester avec toi, et qu'il va dire oui...**

\- Tu peux l'espionner pour savoir à l'avance, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- **J'avais déjà prévue de le faire... Mais je pense pas qu'il soit réveillé, à cette heure-ci...**

\- Je vais essayer d'aller dans sa chambre...

\- **Mais pourquoi ?**

\- Je peux pas dormir sans Rei...

Chara sortit de sa chambre et s'avança vers la porte d'Asriel. Elle tourna la poignée, et put l'ouvrir. Il était bien là, en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit du lit et s'allongea contre Asriel.

\- Rei... tu es tellement agréable...

Elle s'endormit sur sa fourrure et avait posée sa tête en dessous de la sienne.

\- Sprinkles... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?...

Chara ne repondit pas.

\- Frisk, parlons...

\- **On peut pas se parler mec...**

\- On peut pas sa parler, mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir me confier...

\- **Vas-y...**

\- Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant avec elle... on est trop jeunes, je trouve... je ne suis pas prêt...

\- **Merde...**

\- Je veux pas la rendre triste... je veux trouver un moyen pour que tout se passe bien... je veux que tu ne lui dises pas...

Il s'endormit ensuite à côté de Chara. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, seule dans le lit d'Asriel. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon. Asriel et Frisk dormaient par terre, nus, les bras liés.

\- Frisk ?

\- **Chara ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!?**

Tout devint noir et tout disparut, sauf Frisk et elle.

\- **Ne... ne dit rien de ce que tu as vu...**

Chara était de retour dans le lit d'Asriel. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle regarda Frisk. Elle était toute rouge et se cachait le visage.

\- Écoute...

\- **Je sais que je ne pourrais pas... je suis morte... je dois oublier tout ça...**

\- D'accord, je te laisse si tu veux...

Elle sortit de la chambre. Le salon était vide, mais elle aperçut un papier sur la table. Il avait dû laisser un autre message.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer sans lui...

\- **Oui...**

\- Il veut pas être avec moi, tu penses ?

\- **Je... je suis sûre qu'il veut être avec toi...**

\- D'accord...

Chara alluma la télé et regarda l'émission du matin d'Alphabot. Elle présentait les infos, mais elle trouva ça ennuyante, qu'elle éteignit et partit se balader. Elle alla à la bibliothèque et prit un livre sur l'histoire des monstres, voulant en savoir plus sur Frisk.

\- **Je doute qu'on parle de moi à l'intérieur...**

Après 2 heures de lecture, elle arriva à un chapitre nommé « La première humain ». Il y était raconté la découverte et l'introduction de Frisk dans la société, après avoir été récupérée par le roi Gaster et ses 3 fils Papyrus, Sans et Monster Kid. Elle appris à la fin que Frisk aurait été gravement malade, et qu'elle aurait demandée une faveur à Monster Kid.

\- **Je lui ai demandée de me ramener à la surface pour qu'il puisse me déposer à mon endroit préféré...**

Frisk aurait fusionnée son âme avec celle de son frère pour traverser la barrière, mais ça aurait mal tourné. Monster Kid revint avec Frisk dans se bras, puis tomba à terre dans la salle du trône et mourut de ses blessures, se transformant en un tas de poussières. Le roi Gaster et ses deux fils restants, ainsi que le royaume tout entier, sombra dans un long deuil, qui se termina par le début de la chasse aux humains, dont le but était de tuer les 7 prochains humains tombant dans l'Underground. Après ses événements, Sans disparut à son tour, et ne sera jamais retrouvé.

\- **Jusqu'à maintenant...**

\- J'allais dire la même chose...

Il se trouvait que c'était le dernier chapitre du livre. Quand elle le ferma et le reposa à son emplacement, elle eu un léger gargouillis dans son ventre.

\- Allons au Grillby's...

\- **Je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai...**

Elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, et entra. A l'intérieur, tout le monde dit « Salut Chara ! », ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle salua la Garde royale et s'asseya sur un tabouret, au bar.

\- Bonjour, Chara. Tu veux un hamburger et des frites ? demanda Grillby.

\- Euh... Oui, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu connais bien Asriel ?

\- Disons que d'autres le connaissent mieux que moi... comme toi...

\- Mais... il t'aurait déjà parler d'un endroit où il va pour réfléchir ?

\- Tu crois qu'il me l'aurait dit ? Au passage, si tu le vois, dit lui de venir payer sa note...

\- J'y penserai...

Après qu'elle ait été servie, Chara mangea son plat. Là où son frère traînait souvent ici, elle se sentait triste pour lui de ne pas être là. La dernière fois, c'était peu après qu'ils emménagent à Snowdin, Asriel l'avait frappé au visage intentionnellement, puis a disparut pendant une semaine, s'étant caché dans sa chambre pendant une semaine, couvert de honte envers lui-même.

\- **Il aurait fait comme le dernière fois ?**

\- Je ne sais pas... je pense bien... mais où pourrait-il aller...

\- **Chez ses parents, pourquoi pas.**

\- Rei est plus de Toriel que d'Asgore... il serait aller chez elle, au labo ?

\- **Mieux vaut vérifier...**

Chara finit ses dernières frites, laissa du Gold sur la table et partit vers Hotland, où se trouvait le laboratoire de Toriel. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Asgore en armure, faisant sa patrouille à Waterfall.

\- Bonjour, chère Charismatique Chara ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, mon cher, repondit-elle.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Ils se firent ensuite un salut militaire et reprirent chacun leurs chemins. Enfin arrivée à Hotland, elle profita du distributeur d'eau pour se dessécher la gorge. Elle arriva ensuite face au grand bâtiment carré et blanc, et toqua à la porte. Personne ne repondit. Elle avait encore le pass pour le labo que lui avait donnée Toriel il y a un an. Elle l'utilisa pour entrer et vit le laboratoire désert. Mais la porte des toilettes était ouverte. Chara s'en approcha, et ce n'était en fait pas des toilettes, mais un ascenseur.

\- Ouh... on est comme des agents secrets...

\- **Mouais, on est invisible grâce à toi...**

\- Je suis une ninja...

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour descendre, et attendit plusieurs secondes avant d'atteindre l'endroit. Quand la porte s'ouvrît, elle était dans un couloir noir, sombre et poussiéreux.

\- Toriel doit pas beaucoup passer l'aspirateur...

\- **On comprend mieux pourquoi Asriel l'a préfère...**

\- Chut, t'allais le faire rire dans une mission ultra sérieuse !

**\- Désolé, désolé...**

Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans une sorte de salle d'expérience... il y avait une silhouette de chèvre devant une vitre, dont une forte lumière semblait provenir.

\- Éclaireuse Frisk, allez vérifier ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la vitre... dit Chara en chuchotant.

Elle pouvait voir le spectre de Frisk se déplacer jusqu'à la vitre. Elle eut l'air grandement étonnée en vouant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Elle revint voir Chara.

\- **Il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite, ou tu es morte ! La scientifique, c'est Toriel, et derrière la vitre, c'est des genres de monstres zombies dégoulinants de partout !**

\- D'accord, calme-toi...

Elles allèrent vers la sortie, mais Chara fit malencontreusement tomber son téléphone de sa poche. La tête de la silhouette se retourna, mais n'eut sûrement pas le temps de la voir s'enfuyant, le téléphone à la main. Elle alla dans l'ascenseur et appuya rapidement sur le bouton pour remonter. Ça pris beaucoup de temps, comme dans les films d'action, mais comme dans ceux-ci, la porte se ferma pile à temps.

\- **Chara ?**

\- Oui ?

\- **Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Quelqu'un d'autre qui te poursuivait.**

Elle arrivèrent à l'étage, et fit surprise de voir Asriel devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

\- Chara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quand il l'appelait par son prénom à la place de son surnom, ça voulait dire qu'il était sérieux et qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Chara fonda en pleurs.

\- Je voulais pas ! Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais !...

Elle tomba dans les bras d'Asriel. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et on pouvait l'entendre descendre.

\- Écoute, si ma mère sait que tu étais là, elle te tuerait et referait ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois ! Donc donne moi la main, et je dirais que c'était moi, d'accord ?

Elle donna sa main à Asriel, puis, en un clin d'œil, se retrouva de retour dans le salon, et au clin d'œil suivant, il avait déjà disparut. Que s'était bien t-il passé ?

\- **On devrait aller se coucher, non ?**

\- Je suis pas fatiguée !

\- **Tu viens de te taper un sprint de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et tu te sens en parfaite forme ?!? Tu rigoles, ma petite !**

\- Hey, tu es plus jeune que moi, je te rappelle !

\- **Non, je suis certes morte à 12 ans, mais ça fait 20 ans, donc j'ai 32 ans...**

\- Bon, si madame la rabat-joie veut que j'aille dormir, et bien j'irai dormir !

Chara alla dans sa chambre et ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama pour se mettre au lit. Elle s'endormir juste après.

\- **Je te dirai quand j'aurais plus d'informations, Chara...**


	14. Anniversaire

**C'est joli ce qu'on a là...**

\- Quoi...? De quoi tu parles ?...

Chara ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa chambre remplie de ballons et de décorations en tout genre, dont une banderole « joyeux anniversaire ! » accrochée au plafond.

\- C'est Rei qui a installé tout ça ?

\- **Je sais pas, j'étais partie...**

\- Au passage, tu as des infos pour sa décision ?

-** J'aimerais que l'on puisse construire une amitié ensemble, et je ne dirais donc rien !**

\- Allez !...

\- **Non, Chara, je ne dirais rien... ça changerait tout ton anniversaire et je lui ai fait la promesse de ne rien dire...**

\- Tu as parlée à Rei ?

**\- Il savait que j'étais là pour l'entendre, donc il m'a dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.**

\- Bon, je m'habille et j'irai prépare le petit-déjeuner...

Chara glissa dans ses habits habituels et sortit de sa chambre. Le salon était rempli de décorations à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Les ballons blancs et roses parsemaient le plafond et des paillettes de la même couleur se trouvaient par terre. Asriel dormait comme d'habitude, bien qu'il ne l'air pas fait depuis longtemps, sur le canapé. Chara descendit sans faire un bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fit discrètement des gaufres et un gâteau au chocolat pour sa fête. Elle espérait que tout le monde puisse venir : Napstablook ferait sûrement tout pour passer du temps avec sa meilleure ami, Sans vit seul reclus et n'a donc aucune véritable occupation, mais elle ne savait rien sur la vie de Temmie. Elle avait demandée à Frisk de lui annoncer pour sa fête, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il viendrait.

\- **Les gaufres !**

Chara sauva de justesse les gaufres qui étaient en train de ramollir dans le moule qui ne s'était pas arrêté de chauffer.

\- Merci Frisk... chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Maintenant que j'y pense, Chara...**

\- Oui ?

\- **Je peux essayer d'aller dans la conscience d'Asriel. Si ça marche avec toi, ça devrait marcher avec lui.**

\- Et bien... je te laisse essayer...

Chara voyait le corps translucide de Frisk s'approcher d'Asriel, avant de se faire comme aspirer par son oreille. Elle continua ses gaufres et son gâteau. Elle amena également une assiette de gaufres sur la table devant la chèvre endormie. Après avoir mis son gâteau au four, elle pris une autre assiette de gaufres et s'asseya sur le canapé, pour ensuite allumer la télé. Alphabot parlait du dessin animé Mew Mew Kissie Kutie, dont elle avait regardée des épisodes chez Toriel, et qu'elle avait un peu appréciée. Frisk sortit alors de l'oreille d'Asriel, juste avant que celui-ci se réveille en sursaut.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!?

\- Chut, Rei, ce n'est que moi...

\- Cha... Sprinkles ?!? Désolé... J'ai dû te faire peur...

\- Non, absolument pas... tu es mignon quand tu dors, tu sais ? dit-elle en souriant.

Asriel rougît. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'assiette.

\- Merci, Sprinkles, j'ai hâte de les manger...

Chara se demanda ce que Frisk aurait bien pu voir.

\- **Je... je... je ne veux pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...**

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, et continua de regarder son émission.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois te montrer ma surprise ce soir... dit Asriel.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte ! En plus avec les cadeaux...

\- En parlant de cadeaux, mes parents en avait préparé un avant que tu quittes la famille, mais ils veulent quand même te le donner. Tiens.

Il tendait une bourse à Chara. Celle-ci l'a pris et l'ouvrit. Il y avait bien 500 Gold dedans.

\- Je dois les remercier !

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya à chacun un long message de remerciements. Elle prit ensuite une couverture et se remît sur le canapé.

\- Tu la veux aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas !

Chara tira la couverture vers elle, obligeant Asriel à se coller à elle si il voulait avoir la couverture. Il le fit sans broncher et elle put ainsi se reposer sur son épaule.

\- Rei... on peut manger Grillby ? J'ai la flemme de cuisiner quand tu es proche de moi...

\- Ok, on mange là bas ou ici ?

\- Là bas...

Elle s'endormit peu à peu sur l'épaule de son copain, qu'elle trouvait extrêmement confortable. Il éteint alors la télé en pensant à mettre un réveil.

\- Tu sais quoi faire, Frisk, si on se réveille pas...

Il s'endormit à son tour, sa tête posée sur l'autre. Pendant son sommeil, Chara fit un rêve assez spécial : elle se retrouvait à choisir un nom pour son enfant. Cela était sûrement donné par le stresse de savoir si Asriel allait dire oui ou non. Elle pensa d'abord aux possibilités si on mélangeait les deux prénoms, comme Asgore et Toriel l'ont fait. Avec les possibilités, elle avait déjà un nom pour garçon et un pour fille : Chariel et Asra. Ces deux noms lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai que ces noms sont pas mals...

Chara ouvrit les yeux. Asriel était en train de comparer les noms avec un léger sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

\- J'aime bien Chariel... dit-il.

Elle rougit beaucoup, essayant même de cacher son visage. Elle avait prononcée les noms pendant son sommeil ? Frisk aurait pu lui donner la réponse, mais elle ne répondait pas à l'appel.

\- Bon, on y va, Sprinkles ?

\- Je met mes chaussures et j'arrive...

Elle enleva la couverture et se leva, puis mise ses chaussures, près de la porte. Elle serra également son écharpe, il faisait froid en ce moment. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le restaurant de brique, puis entrèrent. Asriel et Chara furent accueillis par toute la clientèle réunis, comme d'habitude. Ils s'assurèrent au bar et commandèrent comme à chaque fois un hamburger et des frites, ainsi qu'un Moma-Mola. Elle reçut également un message d'Asgore, la remerciant avant tout, mais aussi lui demandant de lui donner un petit cours de cuisine. Elle repondit qu'elle acceptait et qu'elle viendrait demain toute la journée. Les plats arrivèrent enfin.

\- Alors, prête pour la fête qui va te faire passer à l'âge adulte ? demanda Asriel.

\- Ça dépend... ça y'a fait quoi quand tu as eu 16 ans ?

\- Absolument rien... enfin maintenant je peux ne rien faire toute la journée sans que personne ne me dise quoi faire... à part toi...

\- Et bien... tu n'as pas essayé de te trouver un travail ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire... j'espère trouver un jour...

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- On ne peut pas aider les gens pour ce genre de choses...

\- Alors je dois te laisser faire ? demanda Chara.

\- Et bien oui... et toi, tu as une idée de travail ?

\- Bien évidemment, garde royale !

Asriel ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Hey, je te parie que j'y entrerai !

\- Et bien, si tu veux...

\- Chara, dit Grillby s'immisçant dans la conversation, sache que j'ai entendu les chiens très bien parler de toi. Ils disent que tu as fait un travail remarquable ce jour là.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Grillby ne dirait jamais de mensonges, dit Asriel.

\- Ça m'étonne un peu, tout ce qu'il y a eu, c'est la patrouille où je me suis faite agressée et la fête dans la forêt...

\- Il faut croire que c'était malgré tout très bien pour eux...

Ils continuèrent et finirent leur repas.

\- Bon, on est à 9999 Gold sur la note, il va falloir payer un jour, Asriel... dit Grillby.

\- Oui oui... je payerai plus tard...

Ils partirent de l'endroit et rentrèrent chez eux. A l'intérieur, Chara sortait son gâteau du four pendant qu'Asriel s'occupait du placement de différentes activités à pratiquer avec les invités. On sonna alors à la porte. Ce n'était pas un invité, mais deux ! Sans et Napstablook étaient à la porte, attendants de rentrer.

\- Allez-y, dit Chara. Je venais tout juste de sortir le gâteau du four !

Ils portaient chacun un cadeau. Asriel les récupéra et les posa sur la table.

\- Chara, on devrait commencer sans Temmie ou...

\- **Chara, il ne viendra pas...**

\- Frisk vient de me dire à l'instant qu'il ne viendra pas...

\- De qui ne viendra pas ? demanda Sans.

\- Temmie... dit-elle. Vous voulez commencer par les jeux, les cadeaux ou le gâteau ?

\- Le gâteau ! Dirent-Ils en chœur.

Chara coupa des parts avec l'un de ses couteaux magiques. Sans le remarquer, elle venait d'atteindre une certaine maîtrise de son pouvoir. Elle prit deux assiettes et les donna à Sans et Napstablook, puis se retourna et...

\- Les deux autres assiettes ont disparues !

\- Euh... Chara, regarde ton écharpe... dit Napstablook.

Elle regarda son écharpe et elle vu que les bouts étaient devenus des mains supplémentaires. Celles-ci portaient les deux assiettes. Chara se dit alors à elle même de poser les assiettes, et c'est ce que fit l'écharpe.

\- Tu en apprends chaque jour, dit Napstablook.

\- C'est vraiment très bien, dit Sans.

Asriel, lui, n'avait pas attendu les autres et était en train de manger sa part de gâteau. Les autres firent de même, et redemandèrent chacun une part. Chara se leva en chercher d'autres, en prenant maintenant quatre à la fois. Quand le gâteau fut finit trop vite d'après le invités, Asriel prit ce qu'il avait préparé. C'était un jeu humain trouvé par Toriel : le UNO. Ils liserent le manuel ensemble, puis commencèrent une partie. Elle se déroula bien, même si quelques menaces de mort furent envoyés quand certains disait UNO. A la fin, ils réclamaient qu'une seule chose :

\- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

\- Très bien, je vais les chercher... dit-elle. Les deux cadeaux de ses amis furent ramenés par l'écharpe, qui les déposa sur la table basse du salon. Chara commença ensuite à les ouvrir.

\- Celui-là, c'est le mien ! dit Napstablook.

C'était une sorte de boîte noire avec un trou rectangulaire.

\- C'est une console que j'ai trouvé avec Undyne... j'ai aussi trouvé des jeux, ils sont avec.

Il y avait une cartouche « Super Mario 64 », une « The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time » et une « Super Smash Bros. ». Il y avait deux manettes pour la console.

\- J'en ai moi aussi trouvé une, du coup j'ai deux manettes en plus, et je crois qu'on peut jouer à plusieurs au dernier jeu.

\- Je vais essayer de la brancher... dit Asriel.

Pendant ce temps, Chara entreprit s'ouvrir le second cadeau, qui était un sac fait main par Sans. Il y avait à l'intérieur, un livre sur le jardinage, un livre de blagues, et un livre sur la civilisation humaine. Elle fut toute aussi surprise par ce cadeau que par celui de Napstablook. Ils avaient chacun offert un cadeau qui semblait simple au premier coup d'œil, mais qui était en fait quelque chose de plus grand et super.

\- Et... ça y est ! dit Asriel. J'ai installé la console, plus qu'à voir si ça marche...

\- Je l'ai testé d'abord chez moi, et ça fonctionne ! dit Napstablook.

\- Je te passe le jeu à plusieurs, Rei !

Chara passa « Super Smash Bros. ». Il rentra la cartouche et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Un symbole apparut sur l'écran, puis une sorte d'animation 3D commença, où une main blanche et volante récupérait des figurines et les plaçait sur un bureau, puis celles-ci prenaient vie et se battaient. Chacun connecta une manette à un port, puis la joueur 1, Chara, appuya sur A. Il y avait 12 personnages jouables, et ils choisirent : Kirby pour Chara, Fox pour Asriel, Ness pour Sans et Samus pour Napstablook. Ils se firent rapidement au touchés et commencèrent à se battre les uns les autres. Asriel fut celui qui triompha de cette bataille.

\- Tu es vraiment très fort pour une première fois, Asriel, dit Napstablook.

\- Oh, ce n'était que de la chance, j'en suis sûr... repondit-Il.

\- On en fait une autre ? propose Chara.

\- Ouais, dirent-ils.

Une seconde partie démarra, et Chara fut le gagnante.

\- Ha ha ! La Charismatique Chara vous a vaincus !

\- On dirais bien, dit Sans. Bon, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, je dois vérifier quelque chose... un endroit...

\- D'accord, salut Sans ! C'était trop bien ! Dit-elle.

Il passa la porte et partit.

\- Moi je peux encore rester quelque temps, et en fait je n'ai pas Zelda, ou un truc dans le genre... du coup on pourrait le découvrir ensemble ?

\- Bien sur !

Napstablook resta une bonne heure de plus chez Chara à jouer avec elle à « Ocarina of Time ». Pendant ce temps, Asriel nettoyait le salon des décorations installées, tout en donnant des conseils aux autres quand ils étaient bloqués. Quand Napstablook dû partir, Chara sauvegarda sa partie et éteignit la console.

\- Alors, c'est quand que tu me montres ton cadeau surprise ?

\- Calme-toi, Sprinkles, on va y aller tout de suite... d'abord, donne-moi ta main...

Elle donna sa main à Asriel, puis, quand elle cligna des yeux, elle se retrouva subitement dans une plaine face à New Home, seule avec la chèvre.

\- Mon père et tout les autres monstres pensent que j'ai oublié la magie depuis longtemps... en vrai, je cache les pouvoirs, trop dangereux pour eux... Sache que je ne les aient utilisés que quelques fois, et je pense que tu sais malheureusement contre qui...

\- Tu veux dire, contre moi ?...

Il ne repondit pas.

\- Le premier pouvoir que tu as pu voir, c'est la teleportation. Je la maîtrise depuis que tu es arrivée. Montre moi ta magie de feu, Chara...

Elle se concentra pour faire apparaître une dizaine de flammes volantes dans les airs.

\- J'ai de grandes connaissances dans cette magie, je pense que tu me sous-est...

Des milliers de boules de feu encerclaient les deux silhouettes. Asriel, lui, semblait toujours aussi tranquille que d'habitude.

\- Tu vois, Chara, j'ai les plus grandes connaissances en magie de tout l'Underground. Bien que je ne les connaissent pas toutes, j'en connais le nécessaire pour tuer un vilain personnage...

\- Et tu sais faire des couteaux, peut-être ? dit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

\- Je garde ça pour la fin...

Un éclair s'abattit juste devant elle. D'autres éclairs allèrent à leur tour effrayer Chara.

\- La magie des éclairs... tout aussi utile... dit-il. Celle-ci, je sens que tu vas l'adorer...

Asriel leva un bras et des étoiles au style épileptique descendirent droit au sol. Effectivement, elle était comme éblouis par la beauté de l'attaque.

\- Et là, ce n'était que les magies...

Une lance bleue et transparente apparut dans sa main.

\- J'ai connu Undyne avant le réveillon... on a joués la comédie pour faire comme si on se connaissait pas... elle m'a apprise à manier les lances magiques. Mon père l'an aussi appris quelque chose dans le savoir.

Cette fois, c'est un trident rouge qu'il fait apparaître.

\- Tu sais faire comme lui... mais je croyais qu'il était le seul ? dit Chara.

\- Je semble avoir un don en magie... Mais laisse-moi te présenter ça !

Il fit apparaître deux épées blanches et brillantes dans ses mains. Elles avaient des reflets arc-en-ciel lorsqu'ils renvoyaient la lumière. Quand il les fit disparaître, des petites étoiles apparurent comme pour signifier une traînée de la part des lames.

\- Bon, cela risque de le fatiguer beaucoup, alors regarde bien.

L'œil droit d'Asriel commença à s'enflammer d'une flamme multicolore qui changeait au fil du temps.

\- Voici mon plus grand pouvoir, cet œil magique... il me permet d'acquérir des pouvoirs uniques, en particulier celui-ci...

Des canons lasers avec un liquide arc-en-ciel à l'intérieur apparurent alors derrière lui. Chara fut prise de peur et commença à pleurer. L'œil d'Asriel s'éteignit automatiquement puis il courut rejoindre sa copine.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... je vais te ramener dans ta chambre il se fait tard...

Ils se teleporterent dans la chambre de Chara. Il l'a posa sur son lit et lui mit sa couverture.

\- Lis-moi une histoire, Rei...

Il prit un livre et commença à le lire. Chara s'endormit pendant la lecture, et Asriel s'endormit sur elle a la fin de l'historie.

\- **Je pensais pas que tu allais lui dire un jour...**


	15. Cuisine

Le réveil sonna à 8H27. Malgré le bruit répétitif et énervant de celui-ci, Asriel ne se réveilla pas. Chara, quant à elle, fut belle et bien réveillée par la machine. Elle s'empressa de l'éteindre.

\- **Ne bouge pas trop...**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit la chèvre endormie sur une chaise, la tête sur ses jambes. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, observant passionnément la belle créature qui était mignonne dans son sommeil. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda les messages d'Asgore qu'elle avait reçu :

« Asgore le 28/12/14 à 7H43

J'ai réussis à faire le petit-déjeuner sans que ça crame ! J'espère que tu pourras venir le profiter avec moi, si tu es déjà réveillée ! »

Chara repondit par un message pour dire qu'elle viendra mais qu'elle doit d'abord s'occuper de quelque chose. Elle retira lentement ses jambes pour ne pas réveiller Asriel, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pour ensuite sortir de la maison. Quand elle sortit, elle croisa rapidement Napstablook. Elle savait qu'il aimait se balader à Snowdin, profitant de la beauté de l'endroit sans changer de température.

\- Hey, Napsta' ! dit-elle.

\- Salut, Chara ! Tu vas bien depuis hier ?

Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour vos cadeaux à Sans et toi. Le tien était juste trop bien, je voulais savoir où tu l'avais trouvé !

\- Et bien... je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire...

\- S'il-te-plait !...

Napstablook soupira.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la décharge... à Waterfall... j'y vais souvent avec Undyne, c'est là que l'on trouve de supers cadeaux d'anniversaire, pendant qu'Alphys s'occupe à son travail...

\- Tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi et ta mère à la décharge ?

\- Bien sûr, on se dit qu'on fait ça demain !

\- Ok, et bien à demain ! dit-elle.

Chara et Napstablook s'éloignerent, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Elle arriva enfin chez Asgore à 8H51. Elle toqua à la porte.

\- Oui, qui est là ? dit sa voix à travers la porte.

\- Un pudding dévoreur de chèvre...

\- Ça m'étonne que la Charismatique Chara fasse des blagues, je me souvient qu'elle déteste ça... vas-y, entre...

La porte s'ouvrît et laissa place au monstre imposant avec son sourire apaisant. Asriel devait le tenir de lui.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais reçue mon message, je dois t'avouer que je suis très fier de moi-même, dit Asgore.

\- Et bien voyons d'abord l'état de ta cuisine...

Elle entra dans la maison et fit étonnée de voir la cuisine toute propre.

**\- Trop propre même...**

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as nettoyé ta maison ? demanda-t-elle.

Asgore rougit et semblait avoir quelques sueurs.

\- Et bien, j'ai un peu nettoyé avant ton arrivée, c'est vrai...

Chara le regardait d'un air intimidant.

\- D'accord, j'avoue, y'a eu un feu !

\- Au moins, tu l'as éteint...

\- Du coup je vais avoir mon cours de cuisine ?

\- Disons plutôt que c'est un cours pour apprendre à ne pas brûler sa maison, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois...

\- Les protections coupe-feu ont marchés ! dit-il.

Ils s'approchèrent du plan de travail où était posé un livre de cuisine.

\- On devrait commencer par un plat simple pour le déjeuner... on peut faire un brunch sinon... dit-elle.

\- Allons-y pour un brunch !

Chara trouva une recette d'œufs brouillés au bacon. Elle réunit les ingrédients qui étaient heureusement déjà en stock dans les placards, pendant qu'Asgore préparait une poêle à feu doux.

\- A toi de jouer, Asgore.

\- D'accord... alors... je dois faire ça...

Il ouvrit les œufs et les laissa tomber dans la poêle qu'il avait mis. Chara se posa sur une chaise et aperçut les crêpes posées sur une assiette sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle en prit une, mais trouva le goût plutôt désagréables.

\- **Tu veux que je le surveille ?**

\- De qui ?

**\- Asgore.**

\- Tu as parlée, Chara ?

\- Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui fais confiance...

Il avait l'air de bien faire les choses comme il le fallait.

\- Je crois que j'ai réussi, dit Asgore. Il faudrait que tu viennes m'aider vérifier...

\- J'arrive !

Elle vit les aliments en train de griller et inspira un bon coup.

\- Ça à l'air délicieux. Tu peux les enlever maintenant, c'est l'heure !

\- D'accord.

Il prit la spatule et posa un œuf et deux tranches de bacon sur chacune des assiettes. Il les prit ensuite pour les mettre sur la table, en laissant les crêpes à leur place. Il s'asseya ensuite face à Chara.

\- Bonne appétit ! dit Asgore.

\- A toi aussi !

Ils dévorèrent leurs repas en les savourants. Chara trouva que c'était meilleur que d'habitude, sûrement une amélioration en terme de cuisine du capitaine de la Garde Royale.

\- C'était franchement sympa, dit-elle. J'ai eu un super cadeau pour mon anniversaire sinon !

\- Je m'en doutais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as eue ?

\- Une console avec trois jeux, un sac et des livres !

\- Et quoi comme livres ?

\- Un livre sur le jardinage, un rempli de blagues et un sur les humains !

\- Ça à dû être un super anniversaire ! Tu as pris les livres ?

\- Je vais demander à Rei de nous les apporter.

Chara envoya un message à Rei, qui arriva juste après à la porte. Asgore lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu as fait vite, fiston ! Tu n'es pas malade, rassure-moi ?

\- Non, je crois plutôt que j'ai de l'énergie, je sais c'est tout aussi rare... sinon j'ai les livres...

Il déposa le sac sur le table. Les trois livres se trouvaient bien à l'intérieur.

\- Merci Rei... dit-elle avec un sourire et les joues rouges.

\- Merci fiston ! A plus dans le bus !

\- Papa, tu n'as plus 15 ans mais 135 ans...

\- Oh, j'ai le droit de rigoler quand même !

Asriel partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Chara prit le sac et en sortit un livre au hasard.

\- Oh non, pas le livre de blagues ! Je ne vais pas le supporter ! dit-elle.

\- Ça ne doit pas être si difficile ! Passe le bouquin... Qu'est-ce que zéro dit à huit ?

Il referma direct le livre.

\- On va s'en passer, je crois, dit-il.

\- Ok, je prends celui sur... les humains !

\- Vas-y, lit.

Après avoir lu la table des matières, elle comprit que le livre de taille gigantesque était en fait un regroupement de tout ce qui était connu sur eux.

\- Chapitre 1 : les origines de l'humanité. A l'heure actuelle, les origines de l'humain changeraient d'un mode de pensée à un autre. Certains pensent que des dieux les auraient créés, alors que la plupart pense qu'ils sont arrivés d'une manière scientifique.

\- Hum hum... dit-il pour avoir l'air intéressé.

\- Ouais... j'vais lire ça de mon côté...

\- Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux...

Chara partit prendre le dernier livre qui était celui sur le jardinage. Quand elle le prit, elle remarqua un bout de papier qui dépassait. Elle le retira, pensant que c'était un message d'Asriel, mais était en fait vierge. Elle le mît dans sa poche. Elle ouvrit ensuite le livre et lit le premier chapitre. Elle savait qu'Asgore s'était un peu concentré sur le jardinage auparavant, mais que c'était plus compliqué depuis qu'il était capitaine de la Garde Royale.

\- Bon, salut, on se voit la prochaine fois !

\- Attends, Chara ! Je me dirais que... tu as toujours une chambre ici, si tu veux passer la soirée avec moi... dit-il.

\- Oui ! J'adorerais !

\- Ton lit est prêt depuis toujours, et comme ça je vais pouvoir cuisiner un vrai dîner !

\- J'ai pas prise mon pyjama, par contre...

\- C'est pas grave, je parie que tu as déjà dormie dans tes vêtements, en plus...

\- Oui... et bien je vais continuer la lecture, occupe-toi bien de la nourriture pendant ce temps !

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Elle prit le livre sur les humains et reprit depuis le début. Elle trouva, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le livre très intéressant et en appris un peu plus sur son espèce qui lui était pleine de mystères.

\- **Je peux te parler dans ta chambre ?**

Chara se leva, posa le livre à la page où elle était et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis deux ans. Toujours son lit et celui d'Asriel à l'autre bout de la chambre, contre le mur opposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Frisk ?

\- **Ce sera la seule fois que je te le demanderai : veux-tu connaître la décision d'Asriel ?**

\- Oui !

Frisk soupira.

**\- Il ne veut pas...**

\- Quoi ?!? Pourquoi moi !...

\- **Écoute, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour le moment, ce qui veut dire qu'il va peut-être dire oui un jour !**

\- Et quand ?!?

\- **Je ne sais pas... Mais il ne fait pas que tu te décourages !**

\- Mouais, je connais déjà sa réponse...

\- **Faut lui faire dire oui... ta carte V.I.P. du APB Resort ! Un repas offert et**

**BOOM ! Il dit oui.**

\- Chara ! A table ! dit la voix d'Asgore à travers la maison.

\- J'arrive ! Et toi, ne gâches pas ce moment...

Frisk hocha la tête, l'air contrariée.

\- Je suis là !

\- Vas-y, Chara, assieds-toi.

\- Que vous êtes poli, mon cher !

\- Bon, on mange des patates sautées. J'ai voulu faire simple !

\- Merci !

Chara dévora son assiette, puis se coucha dans son ancien lit, toujours propre. Elle ne pensait plus à la révélation que lui avait faite Frisk.

\- **Je commence à me plaire avec toi, partenaire... j'espère que tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi...**


	16. Décharge

Chara fut réveillée par une personne qui toquait à sa porte de chambre. Ça devait être Asgore qui voulait la réveiller pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Chara, tu es réveillée ? J'ai fait des pancakes, mais c'est la première fois, donc je ne saurais pas dire si c'est bon ou mauvais...

\- **Il va continuer pendant longtemps...**

\- J'arrive... dit-elle.

\- D'accord, on se retrouve dans le salon.

Elle prit bien 5 minutes pour finalement se lever de son lit. Quand elle fut debout, l'énergie la gagna rapidement. Elle passa la porte et entra dans la grande pièce de vie. Asgore mangeait les pancakes en armure.

\- Je vais devoir bientôt y aller, alors je mange vite puis je file !

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle, je dois aller quelque part. On pourra partir ensemble !

\- Bien sur, mange vite mais avec précaution surtout si tu veux que l'on puisse partir ensemble.

Elle s'asseya et prit une bouchée d'un pancake. Il était...

\- **Heureusement qu'il ne lit pas dans ta tête comme moi... **

\- Tu peux grandement t'améliorer...

Le visage d'Asgore passait de la joie à la tristesse.

\- ... Mais c'est la meilleure chose que quelqu'un de ton niveau ait jamais fait ! continua Chara.

Son visage redevint joyeux, réchauffé par le compliment. Quand l'assiette fut finie, grandement par le grand capitaine, celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par la jeune humaine.

\- Chara, j'ai... une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer...

\- Je ne ferais jamais partie de la Garde Royale ?...

Son visage changea d'expression à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle avait déjà des larmes aux yeux.

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! C'est juste que... je ne pourrais pas être là au nouvel an... tu seras avec Asriel et ta m... et Tori...

\- Oh et bien... Je te pardonne... et puis, tu seras là l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, dit-il. Bon, on se dit à plus !

\- A plus !

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent. Elle connaissait le chemin vers la maison de Napstablook, vue qu'elle y était déjà allée, mais ce jour-là, Undyne et Alphys n'était pas là. Quand elle fut face à l'habitation, elle toqua à la porte trois fois de suite.

\- Oui, qui est là ? demanda une voix que Chara n'avait pas assez entendue pour la reconnaître.

\- Euh... c'est moi, l'amie de Napstablook, Chara !

\- Ah, tu es venue pour notre excursion... il t'attendait, il est dans sa chambre... dit Undyne qui fit traverser sa tête à travers la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Quand elle entra, elle surpris le fantôme jouant à un jeu vidéo. Ça devait être le troisième qu'elle avait eu, celui auquel elle n'avait pas pu jouer. Elle pouvait voir le bonhomme avec une casquette bleu sauter dans tout les sens.

\- Salut Napsta' !

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix !

\- Oh !... Salut Chara ! Je joue à Super Mario 64 !

\- Genial ! Je peux te regarder ?

\- Evidemment ! Assieds-toi à côté !

Elle s'asseya face à la télé, à côté de son ami.

\- Alors... il faut faire quoi dans le jeu ?

\- Il faut sauver la princesse.

\- Comment on fait ?

\- Il faut faire les niveaux pour avoir des étoiles, ces étoiles nous débloquent de nouveaux niveaux.

\- Jusqu'au niveau où on sauve la princesse !

\- Exactement ! Ma mère nous fait le repas, puis on part tous ensemble à la décharge !

\- Justement, c'est bientôt prêt ! disait Undyne depuis la cuisine. Vous avez un quart d'heure devant vous !

\- D'accord maman ! repondit Napstablook. Sinon, comme tu le sais, tu as eu un jeu que moi je n'ai pas...

\- Zelda, pourquoi ?

\- ... Et bien moi aussi j'en ai eu un que tu n'as pas !

Il fit flotter face à lui une cartouche avec écrit « Pokémon Stadium ».

\- Il faut faire quoi ? demanda Chara.

\- C'est simple : on élève des petits monstres nommés Pokémon, on les fait évoluer puis on les fait se battre entre eux...

\- **C'était loin d'être la meilleure façon de l'expliquer...**

\- Ok... tu dois faire quoi là dans Mario ?

\- Je dois gagner la course contre ce... satané pingouin !

\- C'est pas un animal de la surface ?

\- Si ! Ils vivraient dans les régions froides, d'après un livre à la bibliothèque. Et en plus, c'est l'un des seuls oiseaux ne pouvant pas voler !

\- Mais c'est trop triste !

Elle se roula en boule dans son gilet.

\- Aucun oiseau ne devrait être interdit de pouvoir voler...

\- Moi, je dis qu'ils vivent très bien sans voler ! Ils ont réussis à s'adapter et vivent maintenant heureux ! dit Napstablook.

\- Les enfants ! A table !

Les deux amis se hâtèrent vers la cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger.

\- J'vous ai préparée un poulet-frites, les jeunes ! dit Undyne.

Elle avait mise des lunettes de soleil sûrement pour paraître cool.

**\- Pire que ça : elle se croit jeune !**

Ils mangèrent chacun de l'exquis plat d'Undyne. Elle devrait peut-être elle aussi donner des cours à Asgore !

\- Alors ? Prêts à découvrir les nombreux objets que renferme la décharge, les jeunes ?

\- Ouais ! dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bien ! J'espère que le repas vous plaît !

\- Bien sur, madame... dit Chara.

\- Oui maman !

Ils dévorent leur assiette puis les débarrassèrent. Ils prirent ensuite la route vers la décharge avec Undyne.

\- Alors, le cadeau t'as plu, Chara ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je l'ai même adoré ! C'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais eue !

\- Je suis très contente. Bon, nous sommes arrivés !

Ils se tenaient devant un tunnel dont le sol était recouvert par quelques centimètres d'eau.

\- Je vous laisse trouver votre bonheur, moi, je fouille de mon côté ! dit-elle.

La fantôme disparue ensuite dans un tas d'ordures.

\- Donc, Napsta'... tu connais un endroit où on trouve de bonnes choses ?

\- Et bien, y'a l'endroit où j'ai trouvé la console...

\- Allons-y ! dit-elle sans attendre.

Chara se hâta vers le fond de la décharge, suivant son ami bien qu'étant devant lui. Ils arrivèrent devant plusieurs petits tas.

\- Je prend celui de droite ! dit Napstablook.

\- Ok !

Là où le fantôme plongeait dans son tas, elle devait, elle, être obligée d'utiliser ses mains pour creuser dans les ordures. Au début, elle pensait ne rien avoir trouvée d'intéressant, mais elle avait tout faux.

\- **Hey, celui-là peut être intéressant si tu l'ouvres !**

Frisk pointait du doigt une petite boîte carré. Elle l'a prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y a une bague ornée d'un diamant.

\- C'est... magnifique... dit-elle.

\- **Garde la pour tu sais qui...**

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, et avait elle-même eu l'idée des qu'elle l'a vue. Elle continua à chercher.

\- **La !**

\- Quoi ?!?

\- **La, dans le tas !**

\- Bah... y'a un gros tas de ferraille...

\- **Ça devait appartenir à Toriel... c'est pas son genre de jeter ses machines...**

\- On devrait lui rapporter... J'irai la voir demain.

Après avoir passée une heure à fouiller dans les ordures, Chara entendit la voix de Napstablook l'appeler. Elle le rejoignit le plus vite possible, avec ce qu'elle avait récupérée.

\- On va y aller, dit-il. Je peux te raccompagner chez toi, si tu veux...

\- Ça va aller... je vais vite rejoindre Rei à la maison, passe une bonne soirée !

Les deux amis se saluèrent, puis ils rentrèrent chez eux, le fantôme accompagné de sa mère. Quand elle entra, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Asriel dormir sur le canapé. Il faisait froid, ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait son gilet fermé, là où il l'a la plupart du temps ouvert. Les livres qu'on lui avait offerts étaient sur la table, mais celui sur le jardinage manquait. Elle prit une couverture et la posa sur la chèvre.

\- Ah... qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi... dit-elle.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit un bol rempli de légumes en tout genre. Il y avait un lit d'Asriel avec : « Si jamais tu passes, n'hésite pas à te servir, tu le mérites amplement. ».

\- Il est trop gentil...

Elle prit une cuillère et s'asseya sous la couverture à côté de lui, sous la couverture. Chara posa sa tête sur ses épaules et prenait des bouchés de la salade. Elle garda ce qu'elle avait récupérée dans ses poches. Elle se leva pour poser le bol à moitié vide et alla éteindre la lumière, puis retourna s'endormir contre Asriel.

\- **Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo pour vous prendre en photo... vous êtes si mignons quand vous dormez...**

\- Hey, j'suis cool, pas mignonne ! repondit Chara.

\- **Ok, ok...**


	17. Laboratoire

Chara fut réveillée par un bruit d'appareil photo. Elle était allongée dans les bras d'Asriel, lui aussi allongé. Ses bras la tenaient fermement, mais elle avait repérée l'endroit où en sortir. L'appareil photo qu'elle avait entendue était tenu par Frisk.

\- **Tiens, je te montre la photo si tu veux ! Tu es vraiment trop mignonne...**

Elle fut énervée par sa remarque, mais contint sa colère pour ne pas réveiller la chèvre au sommeil léger. Elle regarda la photo et...

\- C'est vrai que j'ai l'air mignonne, vu comme ça, chuchota-t-elle, mais je te rappelle que je suis cool, moi, pas mignonne...

\- **Tu sais, c'est plutôt cool d'être mignonne !**

Elle faisait mine de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- **Et puis, c'est pas avec cette écharpe multicolore que tu vas devenir cool...**

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?...

\- **Bah... cette écharpe te donne l'air d'une petite fille mignonne au lieu d'une jeune adulte cool...**

\- Jamais je ne me débarrasserai de cette écharpe, tu entends ?

\- Ouais, chuis d'accord avec Sprinkles ! dit Asriel, les yeux toujours fermés.

Chara sursauta et tomba du canapé. Frisk ne put s'empêcher de rire. Celle-ci posa l'appareil photo puis disparut derrière un mur.

\- Ça va, Sprinkles ?

\- Oui, oui...

Elle détournait le regard, ne voulant pas montrer des signes qu'elle savait pour sa réponse.

\- Je... je vais aller dans ma chambre...

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle fut tomber d'une de ses poches la petite machine qu'elle devait rendre. La chèvre attrapa l'objet en plein vol grâce à ses pouvoirs et le fit atterrir dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

\- C'est... c'est pas tes affaires !

Elle redescendit les escaliers et l'arracha des mains d'Asriel.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Sprinkles ?

\- Oui, maintenant laisse moi tranquille !

Elle courut vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Juste après, elle fonda en pleurs contre la porte.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fais ça !... Pourquoi... j'ai fait...

\- **Hey, tout va bien ce passer !...**

Frisk venait de sortir du sol, et avait l'air inquiète pour Chara.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?**

\- J'ai été nulle !

\- **Je vois pas comment tu pourrais être nulle ! Tu es... ultra cool... et mignonne...**

\- Mais j'ai été méchant avec Rei !...

\- **Je vais voir comment il est, lui, de son côté...**

Frisk traversa la porte, puis revint deux secondes plus tard.

\- **Il t'écoute de l'autre côté de la porte...**

\- QUOI ?!?

Chara se releva, le visage couvert de larmes, et ouvra brusquement la porte. Asriel tomba face contre terre, et releva la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!? Je t'ai demandée de me laisser tranquille !?! PARS MAINTENANT !?!

\- Ok... mais je me faisais du soucis pour toi... dit-il avant de disparaître.

Après cela, elle claqua de nouveau la porte, puis fouilla ses poches. Il manquait quelque chose.

\- Ou est la boîte ?!?

\- **Chara... je l'ai prise... je savais ce que tu aurais pue faire avec... il faut que tu te calmes...**

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu as tuée tout le monde deux fois, et tu en étais fière !

Frisk eut un recul. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant à fuir quelque chose.

\- **Je garderai cette bague jusqu'à ce soir, mais va d'abord rendre visite à Toriel...**

\- Je verrai ça cette après-midi... chuis pas d'humeur si t'avais pas vue...

\- **Pourquoi fallait que je suive une psychopathe...**

\- Je t'ai entendue !

Le fantôme disparut à travers la porte, laissant Chara seule, recroquevillée par terre au centre de sa chambre. Les minutes passèrent, mais rien n'arriva. Elle continuait de pleurer. On toqua ensuite à la porte. Sûrement Asriel.

\- Sprinkles, je pourrai te parler ?

\- Je... je sais pas...

\- En fait, c'était pour savoir ce qu'on mangeait...

\- Je pense que je mangerai aujourd'hui...

Il y eut une pause, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours derrière la porte.

\- Asgore m'a dit qu'il ne sera pas là cette année...

\- Oh... et bien au moins, on aura toujours ma mère ! Mais tu es sûre de ne pas manger ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Frisk est avec toi pour te tenir compagnie ?

\- Non, elle a disparut y'a...

\- Ça fait une heure que tu ne bouges pas dans ta chambre en pleurant... dit-il.

\- Une heure ?!?

\- Sprinkles, je sens que notre relation devient incertaine, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux... s'il-te-plait, reste avec moi celle que tu étais... Chara...

Elle était attentive. Quand Asriel l'appelait par son prénom et non par son surnom, elle comprenait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de sérieux ou d'important.

\- ...on a la possibilité d'atteindre dès maintenant la case « heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps »... mais tu es malheureusement en train de reculer des cases... avance et rejoins moi, on ira à la fin ensemble... s'il-te-plaît...

\- Rei... Frisk m'a...

Elle perdit soudain connaissance, et la chèvre ouvra la porte et fonça la rattraper. Du sang. Du sang. Du sang. DU SANG. **DU SANG**. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était sur le canapé avec deux ou trois couvertures sur elle.

\- Rei...?

\- Tu es réveillée, Sprinkles ? J'espère que tu vas bien... tu as eu un coup de chaud ce matin, ce qui est difficile à Snowdin...

\- Rei...

\- Tu vas mieux, du coup ? Et j'ai laissé le truc bidule chouette dans ta poche...

Rei !...

\- Quoi ?!?

Chara fonda en pleurs. Elle se roulait en boule dans ses couvertures, tout en pleurant.

\- Je sais pour ta réponse !...

Asriel eut l'air perplexe, comme essayant de savoir ce dont elle parlait.

\- Oh !... euh, attends...

\- Ta réponse à ma question...

\- Laquelle ? dit-il avec une tête idiote.

\- Si tu voulais avoir un enfant avec moi...

\- Ah... écoute, Sprinkles, je suis sûr qu'on peut attendre pour avoir un enfant...

\- Mais j'en veux un maintenant !

\- Mes parents m'ont eu à 120 ans, et là je n'en ai que 20 !

\- Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, et encore moins une chèvre ! Je suis humaine, je ne peux vivre qu'entre 80 et 100 ans en moyenne. Tes parents ont 140 ans et ils ont tout juste leurs premières rides !

\- Bon, j'aimerai passer une bonne journée avec toi, alors je te le dis : quand je serai prêt, on aura un enfant directement !

Il embrassa le front de Chara. Celle-ci essayait de cacher sa tête dans son écharpe, mais laissait voir ses joues virées au rouge.

\- Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour faire le repas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, Rei...

Elle resta une dizaine de minutes se reposer dans ses couvertures, puis se faufila en dehors et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle commença par sortir des légumes, puis les éplucha et les coupa. Elle fit ensuite un bouillon. A la fin, on avait un bouillon de légumes. Elle servit dans des bols et mît la table.

\- Rei, tu viens ?

Elle dû attendre une dizaine de secondes pour avoir une réponse.

\- J'aaaaaaariiiiive...

Elle s'asseyait se mit à réfléchir tout en mangeant.

\- Hey, Sprinkles, c'est délicieux, dit moi !

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Tu es mal a cause de ça ?

\- Non non... je cherche un prénom...

\- Un prénom ?

\- Oui, pour notre futur enfant ! dit Chara, le sourire aux lèvres. Je choisi de mon côté un prénom pour garçon et pour fille !

\- Et bien je te laisse faire, j'ai trop faim pour réfléchir...

Ils finirent chacun leur bol. Les deux étaient rassasiés et avaient le ventre plein. Asriel s'endorma sur sa chaise, bien qu'inconfortable. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa à son tour un baiser sur son front. Elle prit ensuite la route vers le laboratoire de Toriel. Elle avait au préalable laissée un message pour la chèvre qui dormait : il disait où elle allait ainsi que les noms qu'elle avait trouvée. Finalement, elle arriva et toqua à la porte.

\- Ou-oui ?...

\- Mam... Toriel, c'est moi !

\- Mon enfant !

La porte s'ouvrît brusquement et elles sautèrent toutes deux dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, mon enfant ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Moi aussi... pourquoi viens-tu me voir, au passage ? Une super expérience ?

\- Et bien...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Hier, je suis allée dans la décharge avec Napstablook et Undyne pour trouver des trucs cool, et je suis tombée sur ça...

Elle sortit l'objet métallique de sa poche et tendit sa main vers Toriel.

\- Le hasard fait bien des choses, dit-elle. J'avais justement besoin d'un moteur à explosion thermo-dynamique...

\- C'était un plaisir de t'aider !

Chara se retourna, prête à partir, mais fut attrapée par la grande chèvre scientifique.

\- Je sais pour l'autre jour... dit-elle.

L'expression de la jeune humaine se figea. Elle savait qu'elle avait découvert le laboratoire du sous-sol ? Mais Asriel devait s'être dénoncé à sa place... lui aurait-il trahi sa confiance ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Elle se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment, suivi de l'humaine. Elle se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes qui cache en faite un ascenseur, et ouvrit la porte. Elles se placèrent côte à côte dans l'ascenseur et Toriel appuya sur le bouton pour descendre. Elles attendirent 20 secondes, puis arrivèrent en bas.

\- Tu vois, mon enfant, je ne suis pas celle qui a construit ce laboratoire.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Avant, il appartenait au roi Gaster, avant que celui soit roi.

Elles traversèrent le couloir vers la salle suivante.

\- J'ai poursuivie les expériences qu'il avait commencé, les expériences qui l'ont fait... passer de l'autre côté...

Elle se dirigea vers la vitre et alluma un interrupteur. La lumière s'allume, mais pas dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Elle venait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Chara se colla à la vitre et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ce sont mes continuations sur les expériences du roi.

Une sorte de masse informé se déplaçait dans une salle à la température très basse. Il semblait malgré tout voir comme des pattes d'oiseaux ou des plumes sur cette chose.

\- C'est un produit de la détermination. Avant qu'elle devienne ceci, la personne qui est devant toi était morte. J'ai donc, avec l'accord des familles, décidée de les utiliser pour des tests de réanimation grâce à la détermination. Comme tu peux le voir, ça a mal tourné...

\- Oui... ça va te servir à quoi, le moteur que j'ai trouvé ?

\- A une machine d'extraction de détermination. Suis-moi, dit Toriel.

Elles se déplacèrent dans le laboratoire aux abords désaffectés vu son état, et arrivèrent dans une salle où une machine gigantesque se tenait au dessus d'un vide sans fond. La grande chèvre monta dessus et installa la petite machine dans une capsule sur la grande machine. Elle redescendit ensuite de l'engin.

\- Voila qui est fait. Bon, Chara, il faut que cet endroit reste secret. Seul le roi, Asriel, toi et moi sommes au courant de ce laboratoire.

\- Oui. Mais j'avais une question sinon.

\- Je t'écoute, mon enfant.

\- Ça à un rapport avec la détermination, l'œi...

\- L'œil d'Asriel ? Oui. Je l'ai fait par erreur, il y a 5 ans... il avait découvert l'endroit et l'explorait sans que je le remarque... et il fut dans la mauvaise salle au mauvais moment...

\- Et il a eu un œil magique...

\- Il a également failli mourir... tu t'es toujours demandée pourquoi il est aussi fainéant ?

\- Il ne dort pas ?

\- Oh si ! En faite, son œil lui consomme en permanence de l'énergie, ce qui fait qu'il est épuisé et faible. J'ai déduie que un seul coup suffirait à le mettre à terre...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté la magie ?

\- Oui. Au début, il avait peur de se faire mal, et puis Asgore continuerait de l'entraîner si il continuait à faire de la magie... bon, je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Oui ! dit Chara avec joie.

Elles sortirent du laboratoire et prirent le chemin pour Snowdin. Mais sur le chemin, un objet tomba de la poche de la jeune humaine. Frisk aurait-elle remise la bague ?

\- Mon enfant, tu as fait tomber ceci...

Elle ramassa la boîte et l'ouvra.

\- Tu as prévue de demander quelqu'un en mariage ? Ça fait seulement trois jour que tu es adulte, dit Toriel avec un rire.

\- Ah, euh... je... je sais pas à vrai dire...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien, la personne que j'aime n'est pas très sûre de la partie enfant... elle trouve qu'on est trop jeunes...

\- Et c'est qui, cette personne ?

\- Et bien, c'est...

\- Asriel ?

Elle se bougeait plus. Est-ce qu'elle savait ?

\- Alors tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

\- Ou-oui...

\- Je le savais depuis longtemps... tu l'ailes depuis le début, mais tu avais mis ce sentiment de côté après...

\- Que vous m'ayez effacée la mémoire...

\- Asgore ne sait absolument rien, mais moi j'ai toujours trouvée que vous feriez un couple mignon... et puis vous vous entendez très bien ensemble. Vous seriez parfaits !

\- Oui, mais il est pas sûr d'avoir un enfant...

\- Et bien on va le voir et je lui dit ce que j'en pense !

Elles reprirent la route et arrivèrent au chalet. Chara ouvra la porte et rentra discrètement. Asriel dormait, comme à son habitude.

\- Reeiii... il faut se réveiller.., dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Qu-quoi ? Oh, salut Sprinkles...

\- Rei... on a une invitée...

\- Désolé...

Il se releva et s'étira. Toriel entra ensuite dans la maison d'un pas sûr et écarta les bras en l'air.

\- ASRIEL J'VEUX ÊTRE GRAND-MÈRE !!!

\- AHH !!!

Il eut la peur de sa vie et tomba par terre.

\- Sa-salut ma-mam-maman !

\- Bonjour Asriel. Je suis venue pour te communiquer que je veux être grand-mère.

\- Euh... mais j'ai pas de femme, et encore moins de petite amie...

\- Et Chara ?

\- Et bien... c'est la colocataire.

\- Tu sais que je sais tout, au moins ?

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes.

\- Asriel, dit Chara, on est deux à vouloir qu'on ait un enfant. Dit oui !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sprinkles, je donnerai ma réponse à minuit, demain.

\- Mais je connais déjà ta réponse !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai dit la vérité ?

\- Bon, sans vouloir gâcher la conversation, je vais devoir y aller, moi ! Passer une bonne soirée !

Toriel sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bon, il reste du bouillon. Je propose qu'on le termine...

\- Et tu as vu mon message, sinon ?

\- J'aime bien Elizabeth... c'est un beau prénom...

Chara était très contente. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara le repas. Ils macèrent ensuite tout les deux à table. A la fin, elle se rapprocha d'Asriel, étant tout les deux levés.

\- Sprinkles, tout va bien ?

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il n'essayait pas de la décollée, et tenait la tête de l'humaine pour faire durer le baiser.

\- Je t'aime, Rei...

\- Moi aussi, et tu le sais très bien...

Il la souleva et se téléporte près de son lit. Il déposa la fille à l'intérieur et lui mise sa couverture.

\- Bonne nuit, Rei...

\- Bonne nuit...

Il se téléporte de nouveau, et Chara s'endormit aussitôt.

\- **Je vais en profiter pour réfléchir à la journée parfaite pour demain...**


	18. Nouveau

Ce fut un matin plutôt tranquille, comparé à ceux d'avant. Chara n'avait pas eu de cauchemars, elle pensait même que Frisk avait essayée de lui donner des rêves qu'elle aimerait. Elle ne fut également pas réveillée par celle-ci ou quelqu'un d'autre, comme Asriel. Elle en profita pour rester un peu au lit, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun projet pour ce matin et cet après-midi.

\- **Mais j'avais tout prévue...**

Elle tourna la tête en direction du fantôme.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- **Et bien, j'avais prévue la journée parfaite pour qu'il dise oui à la fin ! **

\- Et ça commence quand, ta « journée parfaite »?

\- **Dans quelques minutes, vu que tu t'es réveillée avant ton réveil. **

\- Dis-moi le plan.

\- **C'est simple : tu vas te mettre nue au milieu du salon sur la table, et il ne pourra pas dire non...**

\- C'est sûr que l'on ne peut pas dire non à quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé...

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- Je vais pas le faire, Frisk. Je vais me tenir à mon plan ! Et puis t'es sérieusement dérangée...

Chara se leva puis sortie de la chambre. Elle pouvait entendre Asriel ronfler dans sa chambre. Elle alla à pas de loups dans la cuisine afin de préparer une brioche. Elle commença par faire la pâte puis donna à celle-ci sa forme. Elle fit ensuite gonfler la pâte au four, mit le jaune d'œuf et la mise au four. Elle se reposa ensuite sur une chaise, essoufflée.

\- C'etait épuisant ! Je mérite un bon petit déjeuner !

Elle prit dans le frigo une bouteille de jus d'orange et en remplie un verre. Elle rapprocha le verre de ses lèvres et prit une gorgée.

\- C'est froid !

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage.

\- Rei ?

\- C'est moi... repondit-Il.

\- Je nous ai fait de la brioche pour le petit-déjeuner ! Ça devrait être prêt dans 5 ou 10 minutes !

\- Je crois bien que c'est l'odeur qui m'a réveillé...

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien...

Chara regardait le sol et se tournait les pouces.

-...J'aurais bien aimée que l'on puisse passer la journée ensemble...

\- Et bien je peux trouver quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ensemble...

\- Je pense pas que le Grillby's soit le meilleur endroit où passer le nouvel an...

\- Je n'ai donc pas d'autres idées... dit-il juste après.

\- Et bien j'ai toujours quelques idées, moi !

Elle sortait la brioche du four pendant qu'Asriel arrosait sa plante.

\- Je vois que tu t'occupes bien de Flowey !

\- Ça me donne une chose à faire chaque semaine...

Chara sortit la confiture et coupa des tranches de brioche, qu'elle tartinât ensuite pour les dévorer. La chèvre, elle, se contentait de tranches natures. Il avait un sourire magnifique lorsqu'il mangeait quelque chose qu'il aimait. Ce sourire faisait également sourire la jeune humaine.

\- Comment va Frisk, sinon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien... elle a quelques idées farfelues...

\- **J'te permet pas !**

\- Au moins, elle ne t'embête pas...

\- Oui !

Elle se leva puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit un papier et un crayon et commença à faire une sorte d'emploi du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire le matin...

\- Sprinkles, ça te dirait un Smash ?

\- Ouiiiii !

Elle barra directement les cases du matin. Le midi, ils allaient manger au Grillby's pour faire plaisir à Asriel, puis ils irait se faire une grande balade à travers l'Underground, pour terminer au APB Resort où elle le demanderais en mariage.

\- **Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu...**

\- Parce que ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu !

Elle descendit les escaliers et le rejoignit sur le canapé, où elle prit une manette et choisie son personnage. Elle prit Kirby, parce qu'elle le trouvait trop mignon. La chèvre ne prit pas Fox comme la dernière fois, mais Yoshi. Le combat était long et difficile : il évitait tout les coups de Chara, tandis que celle-ci se les prenait presque tous. Mais au moment de la mort subite, vu que personne n'avait été éjecté, il se laissa faire en n'appuyant sur aucun bouton.

\- Merci... dit-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sais que tu m'as laissée gagner.

\- J'avais prévu de contrer le coup mais tu es allée trop vite.

Au fond, elle savait très bien qu'il mentait.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon, on fait le revanche ? J'aimerai bien te battre !

Une nouvelle partie commença. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Ainsi de suite pendant une heure. Les parties s'enchaînaient sans qu'ils puissent voir le temps passer aussi vite que la lumière. A la dernière mort subite, elle s'attendait à, encore une fois, battre Asriel qui ne ferait aucun effort. Mais elle se trompait largement. Elle s'approchait rapidement lorsque une sensation spéciale lui fit lâcher la manette.

\- Attaque de guillis !!!

\- Ah ! Non, Rei, pas ça ! Ha ha ha !

Il venait de lui sauter dessus et chatouillais ses côtes. Chara se tortillait dans tout les sens sans pouvoir se contrôler. Après une minute, il arrêta mais elle devait reprendre son souffle. Mais elle vue le personnage de la chèvre s'approcher du sien et charger un coup fatal. Elle réagit trop tard et se fit éjectée de l'endroit.

\- Hey ! C'était de la triche !

\- Ca reste toi la gagnante...

\- Hmpf...

\- Ouhla !...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est midi trente ! dit-il.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas au Grillby's ?

\- C'est toi qui disait que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit où fêter le nouvel an...

\- Mais on y va pour manger, pas pour fêter le nouvel an !

Elle lui prit la main et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle courait tout en le tirant, puis arriva devant l'enseigne où traînait Asriel la plupart du temps. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

\- Asriel ! Dirent en chœur les clients du bar.

\- Salut !

\- Dis-moi, tu es d'humeur radiante aujourd'hui, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Oh, arrête, tu vas me rendre chèvre !

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler. Tous, sauf Chara et Grillby, évidemment. Celle-ci alla au comptoir et s'asseya sur un tabouret.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

\- Hamburger frites pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. Et pour lui, le même plat que d'habitude, j'imagine...

\- D'accord.

La flamme s'éloignait vers la cuisine tandis qu'Asriel s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- C'est vraiment cool que l'on puisse aller ici comme ça... tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait ça pour toi...

\- Je m'en fout de savoir pour qui tu l'as fait. Je ne veux rien savoir, je m'en porte beaucoup mieux... Bon, c'est quoi le reste sinon ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce que l'on va faire le reste de la journée...

\- Une grande balade à travers l'Underground !

\- Tu es sûre que l'on va avoir le temps de tout explorés ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais où on pourrait aller, les meilleurs endroits, ainsi que les emplacements des commerçants !

\- Cool ! Et à la fin ?

\- Surprise...

\- Très bien...

Grillby revînt avec les plats.

\- Merci, dirent les deux amoureux en même temps.

Asriel avait lui aussi un hamburger avec des frites. Il commençait directement par l'hamburger, et Chara commençait par les frites où elle avait rajoutée du ketchup.

\- **Je pars. Ça me donne faim, et me rappelle que je ne peux plus manger...**

Frisk s'envola à travers le plafond. Une fois son assiette terminée, l'humaine rejoignit ses amis chiens de la Garde Royale, et les rejoints pour une partie de poker. La chèvre se mit derrière elle afin de l'aider.

\- Met ça...

\- D'accord...

\- Au prochain tour tu joues ça.

\- Oui !...

La partie durera une trentaine de minutes avant qu'elle perde et dû quitter le jeu. Ils sortirent du bar et prirent leur chemin vers Waterfall.

\- Alors, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pensais que l'on pourrait prendre la barque pour Waterfall, comme ça on ira plus vite là bas et en plus ce sera agréable.

\- Si tu le dis...

Ils changèrent de direction pour se rendre au bord de la rivière.

\- Bonjour. Souhaitez-vous monter dans la barque ? demanda la silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît ! dit-elle.

\- Très bien, montez. Et où souhaitez-vous aller ?

\- A Waterfall !

\- D'accord.

Ils s'assirent dans la barque et regardait le monde bouger autour d'eux. A un moment, ils furent surpris de passer par un autre chemin que la dernière fois, vu que celui-ci emmenait vers un passage rempli de fleurs écho. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière, ce n'était que celle-ci qui éclairait l'endroit.

\- Rei, c'est magnifique...

Chara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la chèvre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était endormi. Elle le secoua un petit peu afin de le réveiller.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Regarde ça

Il tourna la tête et n'eut l'air guère impressionné par l'environnement.

\- C'est beau...

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?!?

\- Oui...

Contrariée, elle décida de se pencher vers son côté de la barque pour regarder l'eau et ses reflets. Après quelques minutes, une voix se fit entendre et résonnait partout dans la caverne.

\- Tra la la...Attention à l'homme qui parle avec les mains...

C'était sûrement celui qui conduisait la barque. Sa voix était assez distincte. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite de retour sur le chemin normal. Ils abordèrent ensuite le rivage et débarquèrent dans Waterfall.

\- Bonne journée, monsieur ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, tenant Asriel par la main, tout juste réveillé.

Elle fut alors devant un tunnel vers une grotte. Elle entra et le traversa, pour arriver dans une boutique, tenue par une vieille tortue.

\- Bonjour, les jeunes ! Vous voulez acheter quelque chose ?

\- Ça dépend, vous avez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est que vous ressemblez à m'sieur Dreemurr, dites-moi !

\- Euh, oui...

\- Et bien je vends toutes sortes de choses, mais aussi des babioles récupérées au cours de mes voyages !

\- Vous avez des trésors de pirates ?!? demanda Chara.

\- Sûrement, ma p'tite !

Il se retourne et fouille dans les étagères derrière lui. Il sort ensuite avec un coffre énorme.

\- J'ai récupére ça il y a très longtemps !

\- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

Il ouvre le coffre : il était malheureusement vide.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, et puis, si il y avait quelque chose, je l'aurai pris pour moi !

Asriel regardait de près l'objet.

\- Il y a écrit un truc sur le cadenas... « DIO »...

\- Ca voudrait « dieu » dans une langue de la surface... mais il serait aussi le nom d'un chanteur de black sabbath...

\- Black sabbath ? demanda l'humaine.

\- Un style de musique de la surface... À ce que je sache... j'ai plein d'autres choses, sinon, comme toute une collection de masque !

Il y avait plein de masque : un avec un tete de poisson, un avec une bombe, un en pierre ou encore un en forme de cœur violet et avec des pics sur les côtes.

\- C'est vraiment très special ce que vous avez là, monsieur...? demanda la chèvre.

\- Gerson. Appelez-moi Gerson.

\- Et, sans vouloir être indiscret, dit-il, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Pour te dire, je connaissais tes arrières grands-parents quand ils étaient jeunes, il y a plus de 300 ans ! Et encore, j'avais déjà une bonne centaine d'années !

\- Vous devez être la personne la plus sage de l'Underground ! s'exclama Chara.

\- Ça, je ne le sais pas ! Vous voulez acheter quelque chose, donc ?

\- Vous auriez une épée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! C'est un modèle unique ! Je vous la rapporte !

Il prit deux bonnes minutes pour récupérer une épée qui devait faire seulement la taille du bras.

\- Elle n'est pas très vieille... elle viendrait des régions froides de Russie !

\- La Russie ?!? dirent les deux, comme impressionnés.

\- C'est un grand pays de la surface. Cette épée appartiendrait à un soldat de cette endroit. Ils appellent ça un khanjali.

\- Ça coûte combien ? demanda Asriel.

\- 5000 G.

\- Tu sais, Rei, si on peut pas l'acheter, on le fait pas...

Il sort alors 5000 G de sa poche et prends l'épée.

\- Je vais en plus vous prendre le masque de pierre, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Très bien, jeune homme. Ça fera 250 G. Je ne lui ai rien trouvé de fascinant, alors je le vend à bas prix.

Il acheta en plus le masque. Ils sortirent ensuite de la grotte. Il disparut et réapparut directement après.

\- Rei, tu m'expliques ?!?

\- De quoi, Sprinkles ?

\- Tu peux te permettre d'acheter ça, mais par contre ta note au Grillby's, ça tu fais rien ?!?

\- Et bien je... je veux pas le payer pour l'instant... en vrai, j'attends le moment où il va s'énerver...

Il rigolait un tout petit peu.

\- Mais tu es riche, du coup ?

\- J'ai un talent de persuasion qui marche très bien avec mes parents... Donc, on va où maintenant ?

\- Et bien... il y a un endroit rempli de fleurs écho !

\- Si tu le dis...

Chara lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le coin d'eau où des îles étaient connectées par des ponts de bois.

\- J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait un endroit très spécial par ici... j'aimerai que l'on vérifie si c'est vrai !

\- Tu as une idée de où c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument pas ! Faut essayer de le trouver, c'est ça qu'est bien !

Elle se déplaçait d'île en île, mais Asriel restait au même endroit à observer les environs.

\- **Je crois que c'est là...**

Frisk était revenue, et avait en plus de ça trouvé le chemin. Elle connaissait le chemin.

\- **Oui oui ! C'est le bon endroit !**

\- C'est génial ! Tu viens Rei ?

\- Je prends mes affaires, et j'te rejoins...

Elle courait vers l'endroit que lui avait indiquée son amie, mais la chèvre l'attrapa par l'épaule au moment où elle allait prendre le chemin caché.

\- Mais Rei, c'est là !

\- J'en doute...

Il jeta une pierre qu'il avait récupéré juste avant sur le présumé chemin. On pouvait entendre des éclaboussures.

\- **Oh, Asriel, tu as gâché la blague ! T'es vraiment pas drôle comme gars !**

\- Je crois que le chemin est plutôt par là... comme le dirait les gens de la surface, I KNOW DA WAY !

Chara se rapprocha et pris sa main, la serrant très fort.

\- Aïe...

\- Désolé !

Elle relâcha un petit peu. Il y avait effectivement un chemin caché dans l'obscurité. Arrivés au bout de celui-ci, ils arrivèrent dans une petite grotte où se trouvaient plusieurs fleurs aux pétales gris. L'une d'elle releva la tête et un visage se faisait voir.

\- Hoi !!! Je Sui bOOgiE !!! É vOiSi mON Ami, bOOgiE !!!

\- Hoi !!! Je Sui bOOgiE !!! É vOiSi mON Ami, bOOgiE !!!

\- Hoi !!! Je Sui bOOgiE !!! É vOiSi mON Ami, Ylian !!!

\- Bonjour, je suis Ylian.

Elle et Asriel ne purent s'empêcher de rire, tellement la situation était improbable. Ils furent ensuite interpellés. Il se rapprochèrent et...

\- Hoi !!! Je Sui bOOgiE !!! Je VaN DAi TruQUe pOurE AllAi O kOllAige !!! VOuS VOulé aCHeutTai DAi bOOgiE flAkES ???

\- Et bien... pourquoi pas... dit-elle.

La chèvre goûta un Boogie Flakes.

\- Sprinkles, ce n'est que du papier multicolore.

\- C'est parfait... Rei, j'vais prendre 10 paquets !

\- Qu-quoi ?!?

\- Rei. 10. Paquets. De. Boogie. Flakes.

Il soupira puis acheta les boîtes. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas chères.

\- MaiRSi !!! Je VAi POuVOiRe AllAi O kOllAige !!!

Ils partirent de l'endroit, Chara étant encombrée par les paquets qu'elle venait d'acheter. La chèvre les pris puis disparut comme la dernière fois, puis réapparut juste après.

\- C'était rigolo, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si tu veux...

\- Maintenant, je t'emmène dans la grotte aux cristaux !

\- J'y passe pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai peur du noir...

\- Non, c'est vrai ?!?

Il ne repondit pas, regrettant de l'avoir dit. Une fois arrivés dans la grotte, l'humaine frotta un cristal violet qui sortait du sol. Celui-ci commença à briller, et les autres autour de lui aussi.

\- D'après ma mère, il y aurait en faite un cristal géant sous le sol, et donc quand on frotte un pic, on fait réagir tout le diamant...

\- Je trouve cet endroit magnifique... même si je sais que je m'y suis déjà perdue auparavant...

Asriel lâcha un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- R-rien, Sprinkles...

\- Bon... on avance ?

\- Qu-quoi ?!?

\- T'inquiètes, je te tiendrai la main...

Chara commença à avancer dans le noir tout en frottant les cristaux quand il y en avait. Le jeune homme la suivait de près, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour éviter de la perdre en chemin. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier et tremblant à l'arrière de son cou. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du labyrinthe.

\- Alors, c'était comment, Rei ?

\- Terrifiant...

Il se glissa fortement dans ses bras, ne voulant qu'être réconforté. Elle lui faisait des tapotes dans le dos afin de le rassurer. Il se releva ensuite et prit son telephone.

\- Hey ! Va pas sur ton portable ! C'est pas gentil !

\- Sprinkles, il est 20H... je pense que l'on pourrait rentrer, non ?

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout prévue !

Ils traversèrent la frontière entre Waterfall et Hotland et prirent un ascenseur. Après une petite minute d'attente où Asriel ne faisait que râler, ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme métallique.

\- De mieux en mieux... soupira-t-il.

\- Attends deux secondes, Rei !

Elle le tira par le main et se trouvèrent finalement devant l'endroit désiré : le Alphabot Resort !

\- Sprinkles, j'ai peut-être beaucoup d'argent, mais je n'ai pas assez pour cet... hôtel de luxe...

\- Je gère, Rei...

Elle entra suivie de la chèvre et alla à la réception.

\- Une table, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Très bien, madame, cela vous fera...

Chara sortit de sa poche la carte dorée du APB Resort. La réceptionniste était émerveillée, mais semblait vouloir le cacher pour garder son aspect professionnel.

\- Vous pouvez choisir votre, madame.

\- Merci !

Ils allèrent dans la salle d'à côté et prirent une table à l'avant de la scène. Il était visiblement épaté par la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Tu as donc utilisée ton privilège pour aujourd'hui... tu y pensais depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui !

Un serveur arriva et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. La liste des plats était longue. Ils finirent par prendre tout deux poulets frites, un plat assez banal par rapport à ce que l'on pourrait trouver ici. Asriel vit une personne de rapprocher.

\- Kon'nichiwa ! dit Alphabot, voulant faire une surprise à l'amie de son fils. Comment ça va ?

\- Alphabot ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, tu es dans mon restaurant avec ton amoureux pour le nouvel an ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Alphabot, nous ne sommes pas amoureux, dit la chèvre, l'air contrarié.

\- Ta mère parle beaucoup, tu sais... je sais beaucoup de choses...

\- Tu sais parler la langue des animés ?!? demanda Chara.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça s'appelle le japonais ! Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Oui !!!

Elle fit surgir d'un coup son pouce et le pointa vers elle.

\- Kono Alphabot da !

Un visage différent que d'habitude apparut sur l'écran lui servant d'interface pour afficher ses yeux et sa bouche. L'humaine rigola, et applaudissa la performance du fantôme qui était dans le robot.

\- Et donc, elle se passe bien votre relation ?

Ils se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux quelques instants, puis elle prit la parole :

\- Des événements récents ont légèrement empathies sur notre amour, mais nos liens restent ferment et puissants.

\- Quel beau message sur l'amour ! Vous devriez vous mettre dans la poésie !

\- Peut-être... mais je serais garde royale, ça, c'est sûr !

Le serveur revint avec les plats qu'ils avaient commandés.

\- Bon ! Je vous laisse ensemble, je dois retourner chez moi. A plus les jeunes.

Ils commencèrent à manger puis Chara s'exclama.

\- Elles nous a appelée « les jeunes » comme Undyne ! Tu penses que qui tient de qui ?

\- Je sais pas, Sprinkles... tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce poulet est délicieux...

Il y eut un blanc le reste du repas. A la fin de celui-ci, chacun était sur le point d'annoncer quelque chose à l'autre.

\- Oh désolé... tu voulais dire un truc, Rei ?

\- Oui mais vas-y, toi...

\- Non, moi c'est très important, ça doit être dit à la fin.

\- Et bien... Chara, j'accepte ta demande pour avoir un enfant. Je me suis dit que si je pouvais m'occuper de Flowey, je pourrais m'occuper de notre enfant, quelque soit son nom. Je ne pensais, cette nuit là, que Frisk était vraiment là, et j'ai dit ça, j'imagine, une sorte de suspense où un truc du genre...

Elle ne put se contenir et lâcha toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait, tout en gardant son sourire radieux. Elle se leva ensuite, se mise face à Asriel, s'agenouilla et sortit la bague de sa poche.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout le monde les regardaient. Il n'aimait pas être regarder par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rougit. Il ne savait pas si il avait peur de oui, au profit d'erreurs futures, ou non, ce qui ferait un grand choc pour elle ainsi que toutes ses connaissances.

\- Dit oui !

Alphabot était sur l'estrade et encourageait la chèvre avec son micro. Du coup, tout le monde se mit a l'encourager à leurs tours. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Oui !

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudi, autant les clients que l'équipe de l'hôtel. Chara se leva, et le jeune homme l'embrassa directement, n'ayant plus rien à reprocher aux regards des monstres tout autour d'eux. Mais l'équipe télévision d'Alphabot se précipita pour les prendre en photo et leur poser des questions. Asriel les écarta et sortit de l'enseigne, tenant sa future épouse par la main. Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle, puis ils furent soudainement dans le salon de leur petit chalet de Snowdin. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes et trébucha.

\- Sprinkles, ça va ?

Il lui releva la tête, elle était toujours couverte de larmes, mais elle continuait de pleurer. Son sourire tremblait tellement elle était joyeuse. Elle reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

\- Asriel... c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ais jamais fait...

\- Il reste une heure avant le nouvel an... tu veux qu'on fasse quoi en attendant ?...

Il bailla tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- On à un prénom de garçon ?

\- Et bien, j'ai un prénom de fille et de garçon, mais je préfère ton prénom de fille...

\- Vas-y, dit.

\- Pour une fille, ce serait Asra. Pour un garçon, Chariel. Tu remarqueras que ces deux prénoms sont des mélanges de nos prénoms, comme mes parents l'ont fait avant.

Elle prit deux secondes pour réfléchir et remarquait qu'effectivement, Asriel était composé du prénom d'Asgore et de celui de Toriel.

\- Tu aurais pu t'appeler Togore !

\- N'en parle pas à mon père, il déteste qu'on se moque du prénom qu'il trouve magnifique...

\- Mais sinon, j'aime bien les prénoms ! On pourrait lui donner un deuxième prénom !

\- Ok...

\- Et bien moi, je n'ai pas de prénom pour garçon, mais j'en ai un pour fille ! C'est Elizabeth !

\- Et bien tu peux t'inspirer de quelque chose pour trouver un prénom...

\- Hum...

Chara regardait autour de soi pour trouver un élément qui lui donnerait le prénom parfait. Puis elle vit un chien à la fenêtre. On aurait dit Temmie. Temmie. Tem. Tim.

\- Tim !

\- Comment ça, Tim ?

\- Le prénom pour garçon ! Tim !

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas dire non...

\- **De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?...**

\- Salut Frisk !

Asriel salua dans le vide, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction elle était.

\- On va se marier avec Rei !

\- **Qu'est-ce que quoi ?!?**

\- Tu as bien entendue, dit Chara. Il a accepté ma demande !

Frisk ne semblait pas en revenir. Le jeune homme se leva et arrosa sa plante.

\- Ça te dirais que l'on découvre le dernier jeu que tu as ensemble ? Je regarderai l'heure pour nous prévenir.

\- Ok !

Elle alluma la console et rentra la cartouche de « Super Mario 64 ». Elle s'asseya ensuite sur le canapé, la chèvre à côté d'elle. Une cinématique se lança, puis un message d'une langue inconnue apparut.

\- Merci maman... chuchota Asriel.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elle m'a apprise beaucoup plus de choses que je ne le devrais... je sais lire cette langue... il y a en gros écrit de la part de la princesse pêche à Mario de venir la sauver parce qu'elle a été capturée par Bowser.

\- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va faire !

Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant très longtemps :

Chara tenait la manette, tandis qu'il donnait des conseils lorsqu'elle était bloquée où n'arrivait pas à deviner seule ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors qu'elle était en jeu intensif, le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton start et un menu de pause s'afficha. Il fit un décompte de sa main.

\- **3... 2... 1...**


	19. L’humain

Joyeuse nouvelle année !

C'était ce que l'on pouvait entendre partout dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas de retardataires, sauf peut-être Asriel, qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et qui fut presque réveillé par le cri de Chara.

\- Joyeuse nouvelle année, Rei ! Joyeuse nouvelle année, Frisk !

\- **Merci...**

\- Merci, Sprinkles... je te souhaite la même chose...

\- **M-moi aussi !**

\- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, maintenant...

Il se leva et montait les escaliers, mais elle lui sauta dessus. Il n'avait plus de force et était bloqué par terre.

\- Si tu veux dormir, il va falloir que tu te téléportes jusqu'à ton lit ! Et si tu fais ça, je serai transportée avec toi !

\- Si tu veux...

Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, elle fût directement allongée dans le lit de son fiancé. Lui avait déjà les yeux fermés, mais n'avait sûrement pas eut le temps de s'endormir.

\- Hey ! Tu comptes pas t'endormir comme ça !

\- Si, pourquoi ?

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tu comptes pas fêter nos fiançailles avec moi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Passer du bon temps avec toi...

\- Je pense que je vois de quoi tu veux parler...

[LEMON]

Il releva la tête et embrassa Chara. Ils se rallongèrent tout en continuant ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Ils se collèrent chacun sur l'autre et s'entouraient de leurs bras. Elle décolla ses lèvres et retira son gilet vert et jaune puis sont t-shirt. Asriel reposa ses lèvres et décrocha le soutien-gorge pour elle.

\- Rei...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Il lécha les seins de l'humaine tandis que celle-ci baissait son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte. Elle prit ensuite la tête de la chèvre et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains sous son t-shirt. C'était couvert de fourrure et chaud. Elle baissait ses mains de plus en plus tandis qu'elle s'approchait du jean. Elle y rentra ses mains, mais il les retira.

\- Attends deux secondes...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?

Il baissa son pantalon, il avait juste retiré le bouton qui entravait les mains de la jeune femme. Le pénis de celui-ci se hissa et s'imposait tel une tour. Tout en en l'embrassant, Chara attrapa sa bite et la réchauffait. Elle pouvait sentir la chèvre la serrer de plus en plus fort, ce qui la faisait aller plus vite. Il attrapa ensuite sa main et la retira. L'humaine plongea la tête, souhaitant terminer ce qu'elle avait commencée. Elle faisait des vas et viens, le pénis dans la bouche. Elle continuait, puis sentit les mains d'Asriel se posées sur sa tête, faisant le mouvement avec elle. A un moment, il bloqua la tête de la fille qui sentait un liquide chaud se déverser dans sa bouche. Elle avalait la substance, au risque de s'étouffer.

\- Je-je suis désolé, Sprinkles ! J'aurai dû te prévenir !

\- T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave, Rei... ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer...

\- Ca te dirait de prendre des vacances ?

\- Comment ça ?

Elle fit changée de position en un clin d'œil. Elle était maintenant allongée et la tête du jeune homme au niveau de son entre-jambes.

\- Comme ça...

Il commença à lécher les lèvres de son vagin. Il était difficile pour la jeune femme de contenir son excitation et ses gémissements, donc elle lâcha tout.

\- Vas-y, Rei, comme ça... oui, oui ici, oui, oui !!!

Il donna ensuite des coups de langue sur le clitoris de Chara. C'était encore mieux qu'avant. Il avait trouvé son point faible.

\- Mhhh...!!! OUI !!!

Mais tout n'était pas terminé : il restait encore la meilleure partie. Il aspira le clitoris, ce qui fit alors le plus d'effet. Elle se débattait, ne contenant plus son énergie.

\- REI, JE T'AIME !!! CONTINUE, VAS-Y !!!

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle était au bout de ses limites. Elle se laissa tomber et ne bougeait plus.

\- Rei... Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Oui, Sprinkles...

Il remonta sa tête et embrassa sa fiancée. Il attrapa son pénis et le plaça dans le vagin de celle-ci. Il commença par remuer lentement, puis accéléra le rythme. L'humaine s'enroulait autour d'Asriel, tout en criant son nom.

\- Rei... tu resteras... ahh... à l'intérieur... tu m'as promis un enfant !

Il ne répondait pas et continuait simplement ses vas et viens. Puis, encore une fois, Chara sentit le fluide blanc et visqueux se déverser, mais à l'intérieur d'elle cette fois, et pas dans sa bouche. Ça y est. Elle allait être enceinte.

\- Merci, Rei... Tu es le meilleur mari au monde...

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de dire :

\- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, mais avec une personne de plus, ce serait beaucoup mieux...

Ils s'endormirent nus, côte à côte dans le lit du jeune homme.

\- **Hey ! J'étais partie voir MK, vous avez fait quoi en mon abs... oh... je vois... j'ai encore ratée le meilleur...**

Ils dormirent tout deux, réchauffer par l'autre, et elle se réveilla elle ne sait quand, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de réveil dans la chambre de la chèvre. Elle se rhabilla et sortit de l'endroit a pas de loup. Asriel dormait à point fermé.

\- **Tu aurais pue me prévenir, hier...**

\- Qu... On a le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité...

\- **Du coup, ça c'est bien passé ?...**

\- Je vais être maman !

\- **Chut...**

\- Désolé...

\- **Et bah au moins, tu vas nous laisser tranquille pendant longtemps...**

\- Si tu le dis...

Frisk commença à disparaître.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!?

\- **Je... je sais pas !...**

\- Tu es une bonne amie ! Pourquoi il faut que tu partes ?!?

\- **Je t'ai dit que je savais pas !... Je... Au revoir, Chara...**

Elle n'était plus là. Elle avait complètement disparue. Elle fondit en larmes, tombant par terre. Elle venait de perdre l'une de ses seules amies. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, malgré toutes ses erreurs, autant passées que récentes. Mais c'était la fin. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Asriel passa la porte et enroula sa bien-aimée de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sprinkles ?

\- Je... je... Elle a disparue !...

\- De qui ? Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne peux pas...

\- Frisk ! Elle a disparue !...

\- Chut... viens avec moi...

Il souleva Chara comme une princesse et l'amena dans sa chambre.

\- Tu veux te reposer, Sprinkles ?

\- Non... ça va aller...

\- D'accord... si tu veux, tu peux partir à la chasse à l'humain...

\- Ouais... qui sait... dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Et bien je vais à mon poste et je te préviens si je trouve un humain...

\- Merci... Rei...

\- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier.

Il s'en alla et laissa la jeune femme seule. Elle était toujours posée sur son lit et se releva. Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers le salon. Asriel était déjà parti, elle était donc seule à l'intérieur. Elle alluma la télé et regarda le dessin animé qu'il y avait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment vu que c'était en japonais, mais il y avait heureusement des sous-titres.

\- Il est trop beau !

Celui qui semblait être le personnage principal était musclé et avait un long manteau noir ainsi qu'une casquette noire qui fusionnait avec des cheveux. Il y avait également une chaîne dorée sur le manteau.

\- Je suis sûre que Rei ressemblerait à ça si il était humain !

Elle continua de regarder l'épisode en oubliant ce qui l'attristait plus tôt. Elle s'endormit devant le dessin animé. Elle se réveilla ensuite à 10H. Elle sortit pour commencer à chercher des humains à capturer. Chara commença par aller voir la chèvre à son poste, dans la forêt.

\- Hey Rei ! Tu as trouvé un humain ?

\- Non, mais tu devrais regarder derrière cette lampe...

\- C'est encore une de tes blagues, non ?

\- Même pas.

\- Tu m'auras pas, Rei ! Parce que moi, la Charismatique Chara, ne tombe jamais dans tes pièges !

Elle repartit dans le sens inverse pour chercher des humains autre part. Elle recroisa son fiancé et commença à parler.

\- Rei, tu as trouvé un humain ?

\- Non...

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans la neige, près d'eux. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit : il y avait un humain.

\- Attends, qu-qu-qu...

Elle bougea la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis chuchota à l'oreille à l'oreille d'Asriel.

\- Est-ce que c'est un humain ?

\- Non, c'est un rocher...

Il montra de la tête un rocher au fond du chemin.

\- Attends deux secondes... c'est pas un humain, devant le rocher ? dit-il.

\- Un humain ?!?

\- Je crois bien...

Elle se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

\- Salutations, humain ! Moi, la Charismatique Chara, vais te capturer pour devenir membre de la Garde Royale !

L'humain ne repondit pas. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un pull aux bandes noires et violettes et de grands yeux jaunes.

\- Je vais préparer mes pièges, humain !

Chara s'en alla et s'approcha de son premier piège. Elle le prépara à la perfection et était prête à accueillir l'humain. Il prit son temps, mais arriva au bout d'un moment.

\- Mwahahah, humain ! Mon puzzle est tellement compliquée que jamais tu ne le réussiras !

Mais elle parla trop vite. Il avait déjà réussi le casse-tête.

\- Qu-quoi ?... Humain, je vais... Euh... Plus loin !

Elle courra vers Snowdin, vérifiant qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle arriva au chalet et se posa dessus, à bout de souffle. Elle se releva très vite vu que l'humain arrivait. Elle se dirigea vers le chemin qui reliait le village à Waterfall. Une fois en place, il s'approcha sans rien dire.

\- Mwahahah, humain ! Je vais dés maintenant te capturer pour t'emmener au chef de la Garde Royale et la rejoindre définitivement !

Le combat commença : une âme jaune sortit de sa poitrine, et il flirta avec Chara.

\- Qu-quoi ? Humain, tu comptais me déstabiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne marchera pas !

Elle envoya des boules de feu mais il esquiva chacune d'elles. Le combat continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne.

\- Humain... tu es quelqu'un de très gentil... mais je ne t'ai pas battue... est-ce que je suis nulle ?

Il l'a réconforta.

\- Bon... tu m'as proposé un rendez-vous pendant notre combat... on peut le commencer maintenant si tu veux...

Il accepta et elle commença par l'amener à sa maison. Alors que celle-ci était à côté, elle fit exprès de faire un détour pour faire comme si c'était loin.

\- Et voici... ma maison ! Je te laisse rentrer !

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé, à part deux ou trois mouchoirs usés sur la table basse.

\- Désolé... j'ai eu un problème ce matin...

Elle les ramassa et les mis à la poubelle. Elle amena ensuite l'humain à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

\- Et voilà... ma chambre ! C'est la plus belle qui n'ait jamais existé, c'est Rei qui le dit ! Je te laisse explorer, tu me dis quand on commence !

Il inspecta chacun des coins de la pièce, puis s'approcha de Chara. Le rendez-vous pouvait commencer ! Elle avait justement un livre pour réussir un rendez-vous.

\- Étape une : mettre des vêtements appropriés... tu as des vêtements depuis tout ce temps... tu avais donc prévu de me proposer un rendez-vous depuis le début ?!?

Il acquiesça.

\- Très bien... et comment me trouves-tu ? Mignonne ou cool ?

Il fit son choix. Elle prit des vêtements dans son placard et les enfila. (si vous avez choisi mignonne, elle met une robe rose, si vous avez choisi cool, elle met un costume)

\- Alors, je suis belle comme ça ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

\- Mais tu sais, j'ai cachée quelque chose dans ses vêtements...

Il choisit le couvre-chef de la jeune femme. Effectivement, le cadeau était ici. C'était une tarte aux fruits qu'elle gardait précieusement si elle avait un rendez-vous. Elle la lui donna et lui fit goûter.

\- Alors, tu aimes ? J'imagine que oui, vu la tête que tu fais...

Il faisait une genre de grimace. Le goût était sûrement indescriptible. Mais il y eut un problème : il flirtait trop. Tellement qu'il brisa la barre de flirt.

\- Je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses, que toi... enfin, je les ressens déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre... j'espère que tu comprends.

Il acquiesça et s'en alla.

\- Et une dernière chose ! Voici mon numéro de téléphone !

Il partit pour Waterfall. Chara rentra chez elle et mangea de sa tarte, que son invité n'avait pas emporté avec lui.

\- Il s'appelait Mettacrit... drôle de nom...

Sa tarte était vraiment délicieuse qu'elle la finit en 20 minutes, le temps d'un épisode du dessin-animé qu'elle avait commencée. Asriel entra à son tour à l'intérieur.

\- Je viens de me faire un repas au Grillby's avec l'humain, c'est cool ! Et il te trouve cool, en plus. Qui ne te trouverais pas cool...

\- Vous auriez pu venir manger ici ! Il restait de la tarte !

\- Oh, mais c'est pas grave... j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un entraînement dans une heure...

\- Oui, mais je devrais y aller dans 30 minutes si je veux y arriver à temps.

\- Mais y'a moi...

\- Mais y'a toi. C'est pas faux. Il faut que l'on prévoit le mariage du coup !

\- Parce que je dois y participer ?!?

\- Oui ! C'est nous deux !

\- Han...

\- T'inquiètes, Rei, ça va bien se passer... alors on va se marier où...

\- Demain, je veux bien t'aider, mais aujourd'hui je dois surveiller l'humain, tu sais...

\- Tu me promets de le protéger ?

\- Sprinkles, je ne fais jamais de promesse... mais je peux au moins te promettre que je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je dois t'emmener chez mon père...

\- Et bien j'aimerai que l'on se fasse...

Elle prit un temps pour réfléchir, puis se rappela la journée d'hier.

\- ... Un combat d'épée !

\- Je vois... je vais chercher la tienne...

Il se téléporte quelques secondes puis revint avec la lame, encore dans son fourreau. Asriel fit quand à lui apparaître l'une de ses épées magiques.

\- Donne moi ta main, Sprinkles...

Chara tendit sa main, puis il l'attrapa et se téléporta quelque part, au milieu de la neige. Le duel pouvait commencer. Chacun ne voulait pas faire mal à l'autre, et le combat revenait à mettre l'épée devant soi et a subir les coups. Puis elle prit l'initiative d'attaquer. Elle ne toucha pas la chèvre, celle-ci n'ayant même pas eu besoin de la magie pour esquiver. Il contre-attaqua et fit tomber la jeune femme.

\- J'ai gagné.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle restait juste allongée dans la neige sans rien dire.

\- Sprinkles, tout va bien ?

Mais personne ne repondit.

\- Chara, tout va bien ?!?

Il se pencha vers elle et...

\- Attaque surprise !!!

Elle s'accrocha à son fiancé et le fit tomber en le couvrant de baisers. Ils se roulèrent dans la neige et s'amusèrent beaucoup.

\- Rei... il est quel heure ?

\- T'as pas ton tel ?... il est 13H40... Attends quoi ?!?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je dois vendre de la nourriture à Hotland ! Je te dis salut, je reviens dans 15 minutes !

\- Salut...

Il disparut et elle s'asseya par terre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle décida d'appeler l'humain.

\- Allô, humain ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je me suis dis que ça te plairait si je t'invitais à mon entraînement qui se déroule aujourd'hui devant la maison d'Asgore Dreemurr, le capitaine de la Garde Royale ! J'espère t'y voir !

Elle se releva et chercha le chemin vers chez elle, avec succès. Quand elle fut arrivée, Asriel l'attendait et lui prit la main. Ils furent directement arrivés devant la maison d'Asgore à Waterfall.

\- Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Sprinkles...

Il disparut à nouveau, laissant l'humaine seule devant la maison, dans l'ombre. Mettacrit arriva finalement. Avant de sonner à la porte, elle lui donna une tablette de chocolat dans du papier cadeau : on le savait à l'odeur.

\- Il adore ça ! Ce serait un super cadeau ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle toqua ensuite à la porte, et le grand bouc ouvra la porte. Il fut d'abord content de voir Chara, puis étonné de voir l'humain avec elle.

\- Bonjour, Chara... tu t'es fait un ami, on dirait... et ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un humain comme toi... entrez, allez-y...

Il laissa passer les humains à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais là où Asgore et Mettacrit pensais à l'entraînement, malgré le regard tendu qu'avait le grand homme à la vue du petit garçon, Chara avait une autre idée en tête. Elle prit donc la parole :

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu le bruit que fait une humaine qui passe à travers une fenêtre ?

Aucun des deux ne repondit.

\- Est-ce que vous voudriez ?

Elle saura à travers la fenêtre de la maison. Son plan était simple : les laisser seuls afin qu'ils deviennent amis, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient ennemis, à par le fait qu'il ait affaire au capitaine de la Garde Royale. Elle décida de rentrer à pied chez elle. Mais sur le chemin, elle croisa quelqu'un. Temmie.

\- Salut Temmie !

Il ne repondit pas. Il ne tournait même pas la tête.

\- Chara, j'ai une idée... dit-il d'un ton grave.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ce soir, quand l'humain arrivera dans la salle du trône, tu appelleras tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent t'aider à sauver l'humain du roi...

\- Ça à l'air d'être un bon plan ! Merci du conseil !

\- Mais de rien... mais de rien...

Elle reprit la route vers sa demeure et y arriva sans encombres. Une fois arrivée, elle joua à Zelda, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle s'amusa longtemps, puis Asriel rentra.

\- Hey ! C'était bien ton entraînement ?

\- J'ai laissée l'humain le faire, pour qu'il devienne ami avec Asgore !

Il soupira un instant.

\- Et bien il est 18H, tu joues depuis combien de temps ?

\- 18H ?!?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai... j'ai eu une idée aujourd'hui... pour aider l'humain pour pas qu'il ne soit tué par le roi, je voulais appeler tout le monde pour qu'on y aille ensemble. C'est ce que je vais faire maintenant !

Elle appela chaque personne une à une toujours en demandant à se rendre au château du roi pour empêcher l'humain de mourir. Asriel les y teleporta et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Accompagnés de tous leurs amis, ils protégèrent Mettacrit du roi Papyrus.

\- Dit-moi, Chara, comment as-tu eu l'idée de tous nous réunir ici ? demanda Toriel.

\- Et bien... disons qu'un petit chien m'a aidé...

\- Un-un pe-petit chien ?

Temmie débarqua et ligota tout le monde avec ses bras d'ombre sortants du sol. Il essaya d'attaquer l'humain, mais ils le protégèrent. Puis il y eut un blanc. Tout avait disparut. Elle était séparée de tous ses amis. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque elle réapparut avec ses amis peu de temps après. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Rei ?...

\- Oui, Sprinkles ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?...

\- Je ne sais pas... mais je sais qu'il y a eu un truc...

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chara, l'humain a brisé la barrière.

\- Qu-quoi ?!? Enfin, la surface est de nouveau à nous !

\- Je sais, Sprinkles... c'est magnifique... notre enfant pourra en profiter...

\- Oui... je t'aime, Rei...

\- Moi aussi...

Ils sortirent tous ensemble de l'Underground et eurent un happy ending, qui dura très longtemps...


	20. Épilogue

Le réveil sonna à 8H pile. Aujourd'hui, elle allait au cinéma avec son groupe d'amis, ils allaient voir Avengers : Endgame. Elle traînait quasiment tout le temps avec les memes personnes, qui avaient chacun un comportement complètement différent que les personnes « normales ». Elle se réveillait à cette heure le samedi parce que sa mère voulait l'obliger à faire du sport le matin pour qu'elle soit en forme.

\- Papa, j't'envie tellement... par contre si c'est pour me lever à 5H le matin c'est non...

Son père était fleuriste et sa mère boulangère. Là où son père était gérant du magasin, sa mère était salarié et ne travaillait pas le samedi et le dimanche. Au moins ça fait quelqu'un à la maison le week-end.

\- Elizabeth ? Tu es levée ?

\- Oui maman... j'm'habille et j'arrive...

Sa mère était l'un des seuls humains à être ressortis de l'Underground, le monde où vivaient les monstres avant, il y a 15 ans. Elle mît ses vêtements et sortie de la chambre avec paresse.

\- Bouges-toi un peu ! Ça va être facile, j'te le jure !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois...

\- Soit pas comme ton père ! Allez, viens !

Elle enviait VRAIMENT son père. Il était un monstre. Il avait une passion pour les fleurs et était d'une extrême lenteur, tellement il était fatigué. Pourtant, elle est humaine et n'a aucune caractéristique physique en commun avec son père. Elle tenait tout de sa mère.

\- Bon, on commence avec le yoga, dit sa mère. La posture de l'envol...

Elle tendit ses bras vers le ciel en tirant et souleva ses talons. Elizabeth fit de même. Sa mère fit ensuite tomber ses bras vers l'arrière et tira. Il fallait garder l'équilibre.

\- Inspire...

Quand on expirait, il fallait toucher ses orteils avec ses doigts ou t'en gardant le dos droit.

\- Expire !

C'était le moment. Cela paraissait simple pour sa mère, mais c'était réellement difficile et ça donnait une sensation de déchirement au niveau des cuisses. Elles recommencèrent deux fois puis arrêtèrent.

\- Ce n'était que le début, chérie !

Elle ne repondit pas. Maintenant, c'était la respiration abdominale.

\- Tu sais, la respiration abdominale est très importante pour avoir une bonne santé et...

\- Cool...

\- ...Et tenir la forme physique !

Elle continua sans rien dire. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais elle la trouvait énervante à la fin.

\- Tu pourrais pas m'enlever ce gilet au passage, tu me fais peur à ressembler à ton père !

\- Et pourquoi ? répondit-elle désagréablement.

\- Et bien... c'est dur de faire du sport où il ne faut pas être entravé avec un gilet !

\- De mieux en mieux...

Elle retira son vêtement vert, laissant percevoir un simple t-shirt blanc avec une fausse tache de sang et écrit « I'm fine » sur le dessus.

\- Bon, on a quoi maintenant, maman ?

\- On a les torsions !

Elle exprima son mécontentement mais leva et les bras pour former un T malgré tout. Elle tourna ensuite les bras en tirant sur les côtés. C'était ennuyant, mais après ça, au moins, elle était tranquille. Elle avait hâte pour cet après-midi. Elle était dans un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes où l'on ne s'insultait jamais et on avait nos propres blagues que seuls nous pouvons comprendre, en partie les memes.

\- Torsions croisées, maintenant !

Elizabeth aimait très peu de personnes, ayant été rejetée toute sa vie, mais elle avait une personne très importante à ses yeux : Thomas. Il est très gentil avec tout le monde mais il l'a toujours été avec elle. Elle le considéra toujours comme son meilleur ami, enfin, jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

\- Chérie, tu réponds quand je te parle ?

\- Pardon maman. Tu disais ?

\- On a terminée. Tu peux te remettre à tes activités habituelles... je serais dans ma chambre...

Elle fonça sur son telephone et eue enfin le courage de le faire :

« J'pourrais te parler 2 qql chose là-bas ? »

Elle sait toujours que même si il ne traîne pas sur son portable, il répondra à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Bien sûr ! »

Thomas était lui aussi humain, mais avait été adopté par une famille de monstres bienveillante. Dans cette ville vivent humains et monstres en harmonie. Les habitants sont donc tous très diversifiés. Elizabeth alluma la télé et tomba sur la chaîne d'info :

« La célèbre star et ambassadeur des monstres Mettacrit fera un spectacle à Hometown dès aujourd'hui ! Soyez à l'heure ! »

\- Maman ! Y'a Metta qui va passer en ville pour un spectacle !

\- Super ! On pourra aller le voir !

Après être revenue à la surface, Chara avait appris être la tante de Mettacrit, âgé de 10 ans de moins qu'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pue refaire les liens perdus avec sa famille.

\- Euh, sinon, maman... par rapport à ma sortie de ce midi...

\- Oui... tu vas au MacDonald's puis au cinéma... je te donne un billet de 20, mais prends ton argent au cas où ce ne serait pas assez !

\- Merci !

Elle prit l'argent et partie au cinéma où elle devait attendre ses amis pour réserver les places.

\- Elizabeth ! dit une voix dans le fond.

Elle se retourna : c'était William, un garçon sympa quoique vraiment étrange à certain moment. Il est le plus intelligent du collège et n'a que des 20/20.

\- William ! On dirait qu'on est les premiers !

\- Oh t'inquiètes pas, les autres arrivent derrière...

Marie et Chris arrivèrent effectivement juste après, suivis de Thomas. Elizabeth savait très bien garder son sang froid, utile lorsqu'elle est avec lui.

\- Coucou, dit Chris. Ça va depuis hier ?

\- Oui et toi ? demanda William.

\- Marie est venue dormir chez moi... c'était vraiment sympa...

\- J'approuve... c'était génial, dit-elle.

\- Chuis trop content d'être avec vous pour voir un film ! Vous savez que c'est la première fois que l'on m'invite pour faire quelque chose ? demanda Thomas.

\- Et tu faisais quoi avant du coup ? dit Elizabeth.

\- Je passais mes jours seul à m'occuper avec mes activités, comme faire de la magie !

\- Tu fais de la magie, toi ?... dit Marie.

\- Attention : de la magie du genre abracadabra je fais sortir un lapin de mon chapeau...

\- Ah, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Finalement, Jeremy et Camille arrivèrent. Il était l'heure de choisir leurs places, pour ensuite se manger un bon burger au MacDo d'à côté. Ils s'y rendirent et commandèrent sur les écrans tactiles, puis trouvèrent une table libre où ils pourraient être tous ensembles. Chacun essayèrent d'occuper le temps au fast-food : Elizabeth lisait des blagues nulles pour voir qui rigolait, mais se retrouvait à être celle qui rigolait les 3/4 du temps, William et Marie essayaient de faire une tour avec les emballages, et Chris avait provoqué Camille pour un bras de fer. Jeremy et Thomas écoutaient attentivement les blagues énoncées. Quand ils dirent se rendre au cinéma, la jeune fille reçut un message et s'arrêta, accompagnée de Thomas.

« Hello chérie ! Tu pourrais passer au magasin ? J'ai un truc pour toi... »

\- Sinon, tu voulais me dire un truc, commença-t-il.

\- Ah... euh... oui oui, maintenant que tu le dis ça me revient ! Et bien je t'ai...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Elle était allée trop vite et était sur le point de dire ses mots sans rien y penser.

\- Je crois... savoir ce que tu voulais dire...

\- Je... je suis désolée, je voulais pas être aussi brutale...

\- Je vais y réfléchir...

\- Non, je te promets accepte mes excuses !

\- Je parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait si je dois accepter ou non. Bon on va au film ?

\- Oui... j'arrive vite...

Elle rejoignit le groupe et regarda le film avec eux. A la fin, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Mais Thomas accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au magasin de fleurs de son père au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Quand ils entrèrent, le monstre qui tenait le magasin dit :

\- Tu as ramené ton premier p'tit copain ? Vas-y molo la prochaine fois, tu vas me rendre chèvre !

Il rougit beaucoup, tandis qu'Elizabeth n'eut aucune réaction visible.

\- Ha ha... très drôle... nan c'est juste que tu m'as demandé de venir...

\- Et bien... j'ai un vieux livre que tu pourrais commencer à lire...

Il sortit un gros bouquin recouvert de poussière.

\- Non, papa... je vais pas me taper les 100 chapitres de l'histoire des monstres ou une connerie dans le genre...

\- C'est seulement un livre de magie...

\- Je croyais que seuls les monstres pouvaient la manier ?

\- T'as mère s'y connaît en magie, et puis tu as moi comme père...

\- Et papi me répète en permanence que tu ne sais pas utiliser la magie...

\- Et bah... on sait jamais ! Et bien tu peux y aller...

\- A ce soir...

Elle sortit accompagnée de Thomas.

\- Bon, on va faire quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas... tu choisis si tu veux rester avec moi...

\- Mais c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde !

Elizabeth rit nerveusement.

\- Et bien... il me reste un peu d'argent... j'm'acheterai bien un jeu...

\- Bah y'a un Micromania pas loin, je crois !

\- Oui... mais t'es pas obligé de rester si tu le souhaites...

\- Je veux rester avec toi, dit-il.

\- Très bien...

Elle arrivait de moins en moins à contenir ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Ils arrivèrent au magasin et entrèrent. Il y avait peu de monde et il y avait deux jeux présentés dès l'entrée : Animal Crossing New Horizon et Doom Eternal. Elle n'avait assez d'argent que pour acheter l'un des deux.

\- Le choix va être compliqué, dit-elle.

\- Mais non ! Prends Doom, je sais que tu as adorée celui de 2016 !

\- Oui, mais j'ai aussi adorée New Leaf...

\- Je te laisse choisir...

Elle prit quelques minutes à argumenter avec elle meme pourquoi en prendre un et pas l'autre, puis prit finalement Animal Crossing. Elle alla à la caisse et acheta le jeu. Elle sortit et s'adressa à Thomas :

\- Bon, tu veux passer chez moi pour qu'on le découvre ?

Il n'était pas là. Il sortit avec du retard du magasin, avec dans la main Doom Eternal.

\- Je te l'ai acheté, comme ça tu pourras jouer aux deux ! Tu disais quoi sinon ?

\- Je t'aime...

\- Qu... quoi ?!?

\- Euh... je voulais t'inviter chez moi pour que l'on découvre le jeu, se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais comment ça se fait que tu m'ais acheté Doom ? Et pourquoi tu as autant d'argent ?

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question... mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu comptes à mes yeux.

D'un côté, elle pensait qu'il venait de la friendzoner, mais d'un autre, il venait de lui dire qu'elle comptait. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où elle vivait. Sa mère n'était pas là mais elle s'en foutait un peu beaucoup. Elle mit la cartouche dans la Switch et lança le jeu.

\- J'ai hâte ! dit-il.

Ils jouèrent une bonne heure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le jeu les tenaient vraiment à cœur. Mais il fallait qu'ils jouent à Doom.

\- Je met le jeu, dit-elle.

\- Vas-y... mais sinon, par rapport à ce que tu as dit après que je sois sortit...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Je dois y réfléchir...

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- De quoi tu parles, Tom ?

\- Tu as dis clairement que tu m'aimais quand je suis sorti du magasin...

\- Nan mais c'est quand j'ai vu le jeu j'ai dit ça comme ça, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses...

Le jeu se lança et Elizabeth commença une partie. Elle espérait qu'il oublie ça pendant le jeu. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle savait qu'il dirait non. Mais il y eut un moment où elle prit peur et sursauta, allant par réflexe sur Thomas.

\- Bon, c'est un peu évident maintenant...

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Il arracha la manette des mains et fit pause.

\- Écoute. Je te dit la réponse Lundi, d'accord ?

\- Mais je sais que ta réponse c'est non !

\- D'accord, si tu es si sûre de toi, j'ai qu'à partir, il est 19H ! Mes parents vont s'inquiéter pour moi...

\- Je... je t'accompagne à la porte...

Une fois prêt à partir, elle lui fit un gros câlin, puis l'accompagna a l'extérieur.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu as un problème, tu sais ?

\- Je sais... bon, à Lundi...

\- Salut...

Il partit et ferma la porte. Ensuite, elle continua sa partie, souhaitant penser à autre chose. La soirée se termina normalement, avec son père rentrant du boulot avec sa mère, faisant le repas tandis qu'il s'occupait d'un peu tout dans la maison, dont donner des conseils et faire des blagues à sa fille. C'était ce que l'on pourrait un Happily Forever After.


End file.
